Las desventuras de un hombre embarazado
by Ahgness Black
Summary: De cómo Harry se encuentra a Draco después de algunos años de no saber de él y con ello teme que su mente le esté jugando una broma… pesada, por decirlo de algún modo.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias**: Este fic contiene OoC, mpreg, relación hombre-hombre. Cualquier crítica constructiva y que sirva para mejorar el fic será bien recibida. Cualquier crítica con respecto a mi escritura o mi persona, puede que no la acepte y la borre; puede.

**Notas de la Autora**: En una loca noche oscura, hace ya algunos meses, cuando tenía vida decidí empezar otro de mis legendarios fics sin final. Después de algunas semanas me di cuenta de que este fluía desde mis dedos y se plasmaba en el Word. Aquí está el resultado. Primer capítulo, veré qué tal la aceptación. El fic está totalmente escrito, son más de 150 páginas en arial 12, no me decepcionen y espero no decepcionarlos yo a ustedes.

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío, es JKR a excepción de la trama que es mía. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

~o **Las desventuras de un hombre embarazado.** Oo~

-Capitulo 1-

Cuando Harry Potter tenía apenas siete años soñó con ser astronauta, de esos que se van de su casa por largas temporadas y la comunicación con su familia era limitada. En aquel entonces él no quería hablar con Vernon, tía Petunia y menos con Dudley así que irse al espacio, a pasar largas temporadas era el empleo perfecto. En el espacio no hay césped que cegar, no hay platos que fregar y no hay gente gritándole o golpeándolo todo el tiempo.

Por las noches, cuando Vernon lo echaba a la calle dado que no habría nadie en casa, miraba las estrellas y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que algo mágico pasara a su alrededor y lo liberara de ahí.

A los quince años, en Hogwarts decidió que lo que quería hacer era ser auror. Aquellos que pelean contra los magos oscuros y protegen a la sociedad mágica.

En séptimo se dedicó a viajar de un lugar a otro de toda gran Bretaña para encontrar y destruir los objetos que mantenían a su archienemigo con vida, así que lo último en lo que pensó fue en lo que quería hacer para ganarse la vida. Con Hermione a su lado y después Ron, a veces platicaban sobre lo que querían hacer cuando la guerra terminará. Su amiga quería volver a Hogwarts, hacer los EXTASIS y postular a una carrera mágica donde pudiera continuar con su labor de ayudar a los elfos domésticos.

Harry pensó que ya no sabía lo que quería hacer. Tal vez era bueno haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, así que ser auror parecía una buena idea. Pero había probado los sin sabores de una vida de misión. Dormir en tiendas de campaña, comer lo que encontrabas por ahí. Ver siempre las mismas caras. No estaba con una mala compañía, pero quería ver a más gente, que le sonrieran, lo saludaran, intercambiar puntos de vista sobre cualquier cosa. Hablar del clima con un extraño nunca le había parecido tan condenadamente atractivo.

Hermione sólo pensaba en encontrar los _horcruxes_ y cuando Ron no estaba con ellos, ella no hacía mucho más que llorar su ausencia y estar de mal humor. Harry sentía que ser auror era mucha responsabilidad y que quizá todo lo que quería era ver las estrellas por siempre, descansar, probar cosas nuevas y, por supuesto, tener una familia.

+1+

Cuando la guerra terminó, Harry se encontró de pie en el ministerio, fue la primera vez que parpadeó y pensó "¿Qué haré ahora?". Tenía la casa de Grimmauld place y al menos seis meses para ingresar al curso de aurores donde muy amablemente Kingsley lo había solicitado. La carta de la academia estaba en casa de los Weasley junto a todas sus cosas, que en realidad consistían de su viejo baúl de Hogwarts, su escoba y ya.

Todas sus pertenencias, su patrimonio era eso, así que realmente se sintió perdido.

A lo lejos vio una cabellera plateada y supo quién era. Malfoy había quedado peor. No estaba en Azkaban gracias a la confesión de Harry. Aun así no tenía casa; todas sus propiedades habían sido confiscadas mientras aclaraban la situación de Lucius Malfoy por los daños y perjuicios contra la sociedad. Su padre estaba preso mientras los jueces llegaban a un veredicto y su madre se había fugado de la Unión Británica, Harry pensó que él solo no podría con todo y confirmó sus sospechas cuando falló al tratar de reparar la imagen de los Malfoy en varios juicios por sus propiedades.

Harry creía que lo habían lanzado a la calle sin nada más que las ropas que llevaba puestas. Ron sospechaba que tenía un As bajo la manga, ya que el Slytherin se veía muy confiado. Y realmente tenía razón. Su andar era tenso, su expresión vacía y las manos no las había aflojado en todo el día. Pero siendo Malfoy, viéndose en la calle, arruinado y solo, estaría desconsolado como en su sexto año cuando lo vio llorando en el baño de _Myrtle_.

No, Harry no quería pensar en nadie más. Por ese momento y en adelante quería pensar sólo en él. Tomó la resolución de irse a Grimmauld Place a pesar de que la señora Weasley le había dicho que no podía vivir en ese lugar horrible y sin compañía. Harry pensó que le quería quitar lo horrible. Tal vez en algún tiempo también dejaría de estar solo.

Le propuso a Ron y a Hermione que se mudaran con él mientras Hermione entraba a Hogwarts. Ron podía ir a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley con George desde la chimenea, o por medio de la a parición. Ambos aceptaron y se fueron a vivir de nuevo los tres. Harry no quería perderlos de un día para otro cuando habían pasado siete años de sus vidas viéndose a diario. Quería que el desprendimiento fuera gradual y no sentir que caía sorpresivamente a una laguna y se ahogaba.

Tenía la visión de una entrada lenta a su solitario mundo.

Realmente no era lo que él había querido. Sin querer se había alejado de Ginny, algo en la batalla con Voldemort, en todo el viaje, el año completo que pasó pensando en todo lo había alejado de su idea de formar una familia con ella. Tal vez, cuando la vio a los ojos y descubrió que no era ella lo que quería se dio cuenta de que quería experimentar realmente, conocer a más personas y vivir sin responsabilidades.

Ginny entendió y le dejó la puerta abierta a próximos acercamientos. Harry pensó que no volvería a cruzar esa puerta. La relación con la familia Weasley quedó tan firme como siempre lo había sido, ya que antes que todo había sido el mejor amigo de Ron e hijo adoptivo de Molly.

Con el paso del tiempo ocurrió como lo había predicho. Ron y Hermione salieron de su vida como una constante para verse envueltos en la categoría de "mejores amigos que son pareja por lo tanto los veo pocas veces al mes". Cuando eso sucedió, Harry ya había probado con varias relaciones, terminando todas en el momento en que comenzaba a sentir el agua del lago en la punta de su nariz. No quería asfixiarse con una relación así que optaba sólo por mojar los pies, asumiendo que una relación amorosa era como un lago.

Por supuesto que fue fuera de Hogwarts cuando aprendió a vivir realmente. Aprendió que un par de nalgas redonditas le llamaban la atención, no importaba si estaban en un hombre o una mujer. Y que si despertaba con ganas de ver senos de mujer o penes de hombre también variaba, afortunadamente para él y la poca estabilidad emocional que había obtenido le enseñó que la mayor parte de las veces tenía que ser neutral. Conocer, evaluar y finalmente tomar decisiones. Cuando lo puso en palabras, lo agobiaron un poco por lo cual lo rechazó y simplemente decidió que quería dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo al conocer a una persona, independientemente del género.

La carrera fue bien. Terminó la academia y descubrió que realmente sí era bueno en eso, como un don que sólo necesitaba ser pulido, adquirir conocimientos y ponerlos en práctica teniendo en cuenta la experiencia. Rara vez resultaba herido ya que tenía mucho cuidado de no caer en San Mungo, porque ahí casi nadie podía visitarlo. Realmente quería evitar las ideas sobre su soledad.

Cuando se cansó de las misiones se decidió por un orden un poco más burocrático. La gente a la que ayudaba con denuncias y seguimientos siempre decía que con ese gran corazón y su capacidad llegaría a Ministro y que a la hora de las votaciones ya contaba con varios votos a su favor. Se sentía agradecido por el cariño que tenían hacia él; muchos aún valoraban en silencio el esfuerzo por luchar contra Voldemort; otros no paraban de recordárselo a cada momento.

Fue un día de verano cualquiera, cuando el viento soplaba hasta colarse en todos los rincones del callejón Diagon. El calor era asfixiante y todos aguardaban bajo los toldos por la sombra. Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos miel se paseó frente a él, tomado de su mano estaba un rubio de ojos azules y una gran barriga de embarazo. Miró a Ron con la expresión de "cómo es eso posible" y el pelirrojo sólo sonrió. Fue tema de conversación para Harry las próximas dos semanas.

Él aún tenía pesadillas de cuerpos blancos y huesudos saliendo de un caldero gigante a pesar de todo lo que ha visto después de eso.

~oOo~

Cinco años habían pasado desde que les pidió a Ron y Hermione que se mudaran con él. Cinco años desde que decidió separarse de Ginny; y ella lo aceptara sin problemas. Ahora ella, así como sus mejores amigos estaban casados y lejos. Harry saltaba de relación en relación sin encontrar en una persona lo que buscaba. Alguien con quien hacer una familia, para no estar solo nunca más.

Uno de los usuarios de sus servicios en la oficina había terminado en la prisión del ministerio por golpear a un auror e intentar fugarse después de un robo. Tenía que verlo para comenzar con el proceso de sacarlo de ahí, que incluía el juicio y lo que decidirían para pagar el agravio.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, sólo iluminado por la luz que salía de cada celda. Sólo dos celdas de las casi veinte que había, estaban ocupadas. Él se dirigía a la número siete, por el rabillo del ojo vio en la segunda celda que su ocupante estaba acostado en el catre, dándole la espalda. Sus pasos resonaron por todo el pasillo sin detenerse, pero sí vio algo de movimiento por el ocupante misterioso.

Se encaminó sin más distracciones a la celda a donde se dirigía. Sin problemas habló con el joven, le dio a firmar algunos papeles. Pasó el menor tiempo con el sujeto, después salió apresuradamente siempre atrás del mismo guardia. Cosa curiosa al pasar junto a la otra celda ocupada, no se le ocurrió voltear hasta que el sujeto dentro de ahí llamó su atención bruscamente.

—Vaya, Potter —Harry gritó y dio un salto pegando su cuerpo a la celda frente a la ocupada por el sujeto—. ¿Qué haces por estos lugares? ¿Molestando a los pobres presos, como buen auror que eres?

—¿Qué demonios… haces aquí, Malfoy? —Harry sólo podía ver su cara que brillaba fantasmalmente con la luz blanca que desprendía la bombilla sobre el rubio. Su cabellera plateada, atada tras la nuca y dejando escapar unos mechones por su frente casi tapando por completo todo su ojo derecho.

—Ah, ¿no te lo dijeron? Es mi residencia actual —la sonrisa de Malfoy era burlesca, como si disfrutara de la situación y no fuera él quien estuviera privado de su libertad.

Malfoy tenía mala pinta. Además de que parecía muy cansado, las ojeras bajo sus ojos estaban muy marcadas, su cabello se veía sucio. Tenía puesta una chaqueta de cuero, como de motociclista, unos pantalones de mezclilla que terminaban dentro de unas botas de piel de dragón y un enorme y redondo vientre de embarazo.

Un enorme y redondo vientre de… a Harry se le trabaron los pensamientos en esa frase. Olvidó si era Malfoy quien estaba frente a él o si un guardia estaba esperando a que siguiera caminando. Levantó la mirada hasta los ojos del chico frente a él y la expresión del rubio cambió por un ligero instante hasta que recuperó la misma sonrisa de medio lado. Burlón.

—Lo notaste.

—¿Sus cargos? — se dirigió Potter hacía el guardia. El hombre puso cara de tonto al verse solicitado y carraspeó antes de hablar.

—Llegó aquí hace una semana por disturbios en un bar. Sólo tenía que pasa aquí veinticuatro horas pero golpeó al guardia en turno y lo dejaron unos días más— el hombre volvió a carraspear y se jaló el cuello de la túnica—. Le tocaba irse el día de hoy, pero no quiso.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche. Cuando Harry volvió a enfrentar la cara del rubio, éste estaba echado en el catre, dándole la espalda de nuevo.

—Abre la puerta —el guardia se puso rígido y con su palma extendida dio un golpecito a su frente. Sacó las llaves de su cinturón y abrió la reja—. Malfoy, levántate, sales hoy.

Un ronquido falso y estruendoso se escuchó por parte del hombre y Harry, exasperado, bufó y giró los ojos. —Malfoy, vámonos.

—¿Qué? —Se sentó, recargando la espalda en la pared tras él. Quedó más que nada recostado—. No soy tu responsabilidad, mi caso ya lo están revisando.

—No hay nada que revisar, cumpliste la sentencia, esto no es un hotel, tienes que salir.

—No quiero —se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado que no fuera ninguno de los dos hombres—. ¿Qué harás?

—Obligarte —chasqueó los dedos—. Sácalo, por favor.

Draco escuchó la ronca voz del enorme guardia que había estado junto al gryffindor todo el tiempo. Volvió a verse inmediatamente perdido y su cara no pudo expresar otra cosa que no fuera puro terror. Harry se descubrió recodando el día del juicio de Malfoy y como este salió del ministerio con las manos vacías. No podía creer que hubiera terminado así; había tanto que saber.

El guardia llegó hasta Draco y lo tomó de los brazos cruzados y lo levantó como si no fuera más que un costal con plumas. Draco gruñó algo ininteligible para Harry, pero el guardia soltó una risita.

—No puedes hacer esto, Potter. Esto se sale totalmente de tu jurisdicción. No eres tan poderoso; estaré aquí de vuelta más rápido que lo que tarda una snitch en perderse en el campo.

—Que contrariedad. Unos luchan por no entrar y tú luchas por no salir —los tres se encaminaron a la puerta que dividía el escritorio de los guardias en turno y las celdas. Harry encabezaba la cuadrilla, seguido del guardia que arrastraba a Malfoy.

Cuando el guardia estuvo a punto de arrojar al rubio hasta el breve pasillo que daba al elevador, Malfoy gritó algo sobre sus cosas.

—No eran gran cosa.

—Las cintas de mis botas, no puedo caminar así. Mi cinto y mi valija.

Harry estaba nervioso. No sabía que fuerza extraña lo había llevado a tomar la decisión de sacarlo de ahí. Su palabra tenía peso y lo cargos del hombre habían quedado levantados hacía varias horas antes. Para disimular el temblor de sus manos intentó parecer desinteresado revisando los papeles que le habían firmado recientemente pero se descubrió siendo incapaz de controlar el temblor de los pergaminos, por lo cual se puso a remover su maletín, buscándole un lugar a los papeles.

El rubio pasó a su lado y él apenas si se dio cuenta.

—Ey Malfoy —corrió Potter—. ¿Por qué estás molesto?

—¿Molesto yo? —Draco levantó la mano mostrándole la señal más grosera con el dedo medio de la mano—, para nada. —Se giró y siguió su camino.

Para su desgracia sólo había un elevador así que Harry y el viajaron lo que parecieron años, en un terrible silencio. Pasó cerca de un minuto antes de que Potter volviera a hablar.

—¿Por qué no querías salir? ¿Te estás ocultando de alguien?

—No, no me estoy ocultando de nadie. No quería salir porque ahí adentro es más seguro que acá afuera.

—Entonces te estás cuidando de alguien —dijo Harry. Draco se había abrochado la chaqueta y ahora disimulaba un poco el vientre. Dicho de otro modo, ya no era tan fácil distraerse con él.

—¡No, Potter, no me estoy escondiendo ni cuidando de nadie! Deja de ver conspiraciones donde no las hay. ¿Vamos a jugar a las preguntas incomodas? Bien. Por dónde empiezo…

—No estoy jugando a nada. Deja el colegio atrás.

—Prefiero dejarte atrás a ti —diciendo esto, sonó la campanilla que anunciaba que había llegado a su destino y las rejillas se abrieron. Ante esto, el rubio salió como impulsado por un cohete. Harry lo siguió, dándole alcance en la salida hacia el mundo Muggle. Lo tomó por el codo y lo giró.

—Deja el colegio atrás, Malfoy. Sólo quería ser de ayuda.

—No lo eres, lo arruinaste. Siempre apareces en mi vida para meterme en problemas.

La caseta de teléfono apareció frente a ellos y Malfoy se metió. Harry no quería quedarse atrás así que se metió también antes de que la puerta se cerrara. El espacio era reducido así que quedaron de frente, el aparato telefónico clavándose en el hombro de ambos, Draco se movió para acomodarse mientras seguía gruñendo lo cual ocasionó que su vientre chocara contra el estómago de Harry.

El moreno agachó la cabeza y se le quedó viendo, Malfoy se puso colorado y se giró por lo tanto el teléfono se le clavó en la espalda y su estómago quedó a centímetros del vidrio de la caseta. Habían salido por fin al mundo muggle y se percataron de la intensa tormenta de ese momento. Cuando se detuvo, Malfoy intentó abrirla, dándose cuenta de que definitivamente había quedado en mala posición y eran hombres demasiado grandes para meterse en esa cabina tan estrecha.

Ambos tenían buenas ideas para salir de ahí, pero en conjunto eran una mala combinación. Cuando Harry lo inmovilizó, jalando hacía su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra empujando la puerta fue cuando el rubio se quedó quieto al fin, agachó la mirada y los mechones de su cabello le taparon prácticamente toda la cara. Salió en silencio, despacio y sin levantar la mirada.

Cuando estuvieron libres y a un metro de distancia, Harry se puso el maletín sobre la cabeza para cubrir sus gafas; Draco sólo se giró y se encaminó a un rumbo desconocido, como si no hubiera estado en ningún momento frente a otro ser humano.

—Espera, Malfoy. Vamos a mi casa, ahí podrás secarte. No es bueno que andes por la vida empapado. Puedes enfermar.

Malfoy detuvo sus pasos ante estas palabras, se giró a verlo y suspiró muy profundo. Le hizo una seña, que claramente se entendió como "sigue caminando, entonces". Harry le dio alcance, encorvándose y dando pequeños saltitos. Estaba totalmente empapado pero quería hacer la ilusión de que sus lentes seguían secos.

Se decidieron por ir en taxi, dado que no quería arriesgar a Malfoy a una despartición por medio de la aparición. No sabía muy bien, pero al parecer las mujeres con embarazos avanzados no podían hacerlo. O al menos Hermione se lo había dejado claro cada que tenían que ir a algún lugar y ya se les había hecho tarde.

Subieron al taxi y el chofer se giró para mirarlos y sus ojos casi se salen de las orbitas si no hubieran estado conectados a músculos, nervios y vasos sanguíneos. Miró directamente el vientre de Malfoy después su cara, para volver la mirada al vientre del rubio. Estaba gesticulando para comenzar a gritar cuando Harry sacó la varita y pronunció un _confundus._

Draco estaba pegado al sillón, con el costado empujando la puerta y una cara de terror digna de una fotografía. El taxista se giró, puso las manos en el volante y condujo sin decir nada. Se miraron a los ojos por un par de segundo y después cada uno giró su mirada a la calle. Draco comenzó a temblar, el frío le estaba llegando a los huesos y Harry se percató de eso. En su cabeza comenzó a planear un itinerario para cuando llegaran a Grimmauld Place.

Bajaron del vehículo frente al número once de grimmauld place, pagaron al taxista que aún estaba medio ido y caminaron hacía la línea divisoria del once y trece. Entraron cuando la casa se materializó frente a ellos. Harry no le quitó las protecciones a la casa ya que al principio no quería hordas de periodistas frente a su puerta y ahora simplemente no le interesaba tener que disimular que su casa no existía ahí.

**Notas finales**: Aquí viene lo bueno, se supone que ahora están considerando la idea de dejarme un review y decirme qué les parece el primer capítulo y qué esperan de los posteriores. Como les dije, el fic está terminado, así que para quien me conoce: no lo dejaré incompleto.

**Recomendaciones**: Seguiré la idea de Xanath y ellas. Nadie me paga por la publicidad, lo hago porque de verdad me gustan los fics.

Pueden pasar a leer la traducción de **Xanath**, Railway lands o Must Love Quidditch. Ambas traducciones buenísimas.

Pueden también leer a **Lady Une Barton**, lo que tenga en puerta, ahorita es ANO o conocido entre muggles como El juego de los recién casados. Léanlo y déjenle reviews, se pone muuuuy bueno.

Aunque ya está terminado, me parece excelente, Bajo las palabras de **KitsuneEri**. Anímenla para que vuelva a escribir algo, es una excelente escritora.

Y ya que andamos en el camino, pasen a leer And An Owl Named Romeo, traducción que encontraran en mi perfil. ¡Enamórense de Romeo!

**La parte del adiós**: Sale, ya me extendí. Sin más me retiro, nada más recuerden que si no hay reviews no hay continuación, espero que comprendan que es necesaria su opinión para no perder mí tiempo de estar actualizando algo que nadie lee. Si no comentan yo entiendo que no leen, así es esto. Conste, no es chantaje, nada más mi punto de vista. Para que luego no digan que a Chuchita se la bolsearon.

**Chiste**: ¿Por qué no?

Llega Pepito al parque y se le acerca un amiguito y le dice:  
>-Eh Pepito, tienes puesto un zapato café y otro negro.<br>Pepito le contesta:  
>-Y eso no es nada, en mi casa tengo otro par igualito.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, es JKR a excepción de la trama que es mía. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

~o **Las desventuras de un hombre embarazado.** Oo~

-Capitulo 2-

Harry lo guió al baño del segundo piso, lo dejó para que se fuera desvistiendo mientras él conseguía ropa limpia y cómoda para dormir. Cuando volvió al baño con un cambio de ropa, tanto interior como pijama, vio la silueta del hombre por el cristal opaco que dividía la regadera del resto del baño. Estaba perdido, mirándolo de perfil que sus manotazos errados, tratando de encontrar una toalla para dejársela a la mano tiraron paquetes de papel higiénico, un cepillo de dientes nuevo y todos sus frascos de lociones.

Se puso rojo y miró el desastre en todo el suelo. Menos mal que la tapa del retrete estaba abajo, si no nada hubiera hecho que metiera la mano para sacar las cosas. Cuando quiso echar otra miradita al cristal, descubrió la mirada plateada de Malfoy, escrutador y seductor. "¡Lo sabe!" pensó inmediatamente. Recogió todo y salió dando un portazo. Estando en el pasillo, junto a las escaleras, se recargó en la pared y se deslizó lentamente. Abrazaba las cosas que había recogido del suelo y la ropa mojada que aún tenía puesta se le había enfriado.

Se fue a la cocina y se olvidó de todo menos de cocinar algo para cenar. Pensaba y pensaba en qué respondería sí Malfoy le preguntaba por qué hacía eso. No tenía respuesta.

Era claro que él le había pedido que dejara el colegio atrás. Se habían llevado mal en su época de estudiantes, incluso uno casi provoca la muerte del otro, en múltiples ocasiones y hacía las dos partes. Habían sido groseros, despectivos e intimidatorios. Pero eran adultos, ambos con una vida por delante, un pasado, metas, deseos. Empleos, por lo menos él tenía uno. "Sí" pensó "estoy listo para dejar el colegio atrás".

Escuchó una silla moverse a sus espaldas y se giró. Malfoy estaba secándose el cabello con una toalla. El pijama que le había prestado le quedaba un poco apretado de la cintura y el pantalón le quedaba muy holgado. Malfoy no se daba cuenta de sus escrutinios sino hasta después; o se daba cuenta desde el principio pero quería ver sus reacciones cuando Harry se sentía descubierto.

Puso la tapa a los sándwiches y los llevó a la mesa. Una mesa pequeña, de decoración fresca que quedaba a juego con el nuevo diseño de la cocina. La había cambiado por la vieja y clásica larguísima mesa de madera que había estado ahí desde que conocía la casa.

—Espero que te guste el pavo. Si no, tengo algo más en la nevera. No sé qué, algo se me ocurrirá.

—Está bien, me gusta el pavo —le dio una buena mordida al sándwich. Harry dejó vasos llenos de leche frente a cada plato. Draco se bebió la mitad de un trago.

—Te queda bien la pijama —la leche que se acaba de beber Draco salió proyectada hacia la cara del moreno—. Bueno, no sé cómo la sientas.

Harry se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas mientras Draco regulaba su respiración y casi mataba a Potter con la mirada.

—Si quieres te presto algo más grande — Harry se puso las gafas de regreso y lo miró. Estaba sintiendo mucho calor de pronto y la mirada del rubio no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Miró el reloj que estaba sobre la puerta y se rascó la cabeza—. Es tarde, si quieres puedes terminar en la habitación. Ven, te la muestro.

Harry se puso de pie y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Draco se quedó sentado, le dio otra mordida a su alimento y lo saboreó un rato. El moreno asomó la cabeza por la puerta, iba a decir algo cuando se perdió de nuevo en la visión del vientre redondo del rubio. Se percató de cuando una pequeña protuberancia saltó, desapareció en cuestión de segundos pero el rubio bajó la mano y la puso en el sitio exacto, presionó un poco y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Harry quería eso. Harry quería sentir a un ser de su propia sangre moverse, saber a ciencia cierta que estaba vivo por él. Quería experimentar en cabeza propia el milagro de la vida.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? —Harry brincó en su lugar y carraspeó—. Me gusta cenar en la mesa, donde debe de ser.

—Bueno, tomaré un baño. La habitación está lista, abrí la ventana para que se ventile un poco. Dejé la luz prendida para que la reconozcas.

—Gracias, Potter. Te lo pagaré —Harry atravesó la puerta y se recargó en la pared. Sus manos quedaron tras su cuerpo y golpeaba uno de sus pies con el otro mientras los miraba.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Lo hago porque quiero, no te preocupes, la casa es grande, siéntete libre de explorarla.

—Mañana platicamos, entonces. Tienes razón, dejemos el colegio atrás.

Mientras Harry tomaba su baño, con la puerta abierta y tarareando algo que, Draco esperaba, no fuera el himno de la alegría de Beethoven, el rubio se puso a explorar como el sujeto le sugirió. Encontró el cuarto donde pasaría la noche. La cama era grande, con dosel y postes de madera fina. Sabanas limpias colocadas recientemente con magia. Una sábana nueva era fría y algo tiesa, con los dobleces marcados. Dicha prenda colocada con magia se calentaba en las orillas y lentamente llegaba el calor al centro pero el calor de las orillas se iba perdiendo.

Tenía un ropero, una mesa alta a lado con un florero vacío justamente frente a la puerta. A la derecha, entre la cama y la mesa estaba la ventana con cortinas horrorosas, volátiles y sumamente delgadas. El agua de la tormenta estaba cayendo en dirección contraria a la ventana así que el suelo y el marco de la ventana estaban secos. Frente a la ventana había un cuadro de un florero lleno de flores muertas. Menos mal no era la cara de un payaso triste.

Salió por la puerta y frente a su puerta estaba otro cuarto con la luz encendida y la puerta entreabierta. A la mitad del pasillo, a la derecha estaba la puerta del baño donde ahora Potter tarareaba algo como pop moderno, Malfoy no pudo adivinar el nombre de la canción. Frente al baño, a unos pasos estaban las escaleras, unas subían y las otras bajaban. El rubio atravesó el pasillo y sin preámbulos abrió la puerta del cuarto de Potter. Supo que la maza de sabanas y ropa frente a la puerta era la cama, lo supo por los postes del dosel, por supuesto. Había más muebles en esa habitación, aunque no muchos, un sillón orejero, una chimenea, mesitas de noche y una mesita ratonera frente al sillón. En cada mesa había utensilios de cocina como cucharas, vasos vacíos o volcados en su mayoría. Platos solitarios con restos de comida y una jarra de algún metal que posiblemente podría ser plata con un escudo familiar estampado.

Había ropa en el suelo, en las puertas de guardarropa, colgando precariamente en el respaldo del sillón, y Draco se topó de frente con unos bóxers en la parte superior de la puerta. De repente como que se sintió mal por lo asqueroso de aquel cuarto. Algo no andaba bien con ese hombre y si en algún momento de su estadía lo escuchaba hablar de que sus amigos no lo visitaban, tenía mucho que mostrarle para que ese asunto dejara de ser un misterio.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir se topó de frente con el susodicho. Harry lo miraba y miraba su habitación de forma intermitente. Probablemente su cabeza estaba buscando pretextos o simplemente estaba muerto de la vergüenza. Ambos estaban de frente, pero ni se miraban a la cara ni se hablaban. Draco dio un paso atrás y lo rodeó para encaminarse a la habitación que le fue designada. Harry creyó escuchar un "buenas noches".

Harry entró a su habitación cuando la puerta vecina se cerró con un ligero click. En toda la semana no había tenido tiempo de recoger su habitación y ahí estaban las consecuencias. Hizo un montón de platos y vasos, toda la ropa fuera de su lugar la depositó en un canasto y cambió las sabanas de su cama. Se preguntó cómo le había hecho cuando no podía usar magia. Y hablando de magia, no había visto la varita de Malfoy, posiblemente la tendría guardada en la mochila que traía al hombro cuando salieron del ministerio, pero después le preguntaría.

Cuando su habitación quedó un poco más decente aventó todas las almohadas que no usaría al suelo. Se metió a las cobijas y apagó todas las luces. La noche anterior, mientras el sueño llegaba a él había pensado en poner una televisión frente a la cama, volvió a considerar la idea y pensó que su próximo día de descanso sería el día en que la compraría. Poco a poco sus ojos fueron cerrándose, se percató de que realmente había sido un día difícil con tanto trabajo que tenía encima, idas y vueltas a las diferentes oficinas de los aurores que habían arrestado a los que ahora eran su responsabilidad. Después lo de Malfoy, bueno, eso sí que ni en un millón de años se lo hubiera esperado.

¿Embarazado? Eso era bizarro para él, como de un universo paralelo donde las personas piensan que por algún motivo extraño los hombres, sin órganos para la gestación de bebés pudieran hacerlo. ¿Qué sería? ¿Una bolsa mágica? ¿Algún experimento salido de la cabeza del doctor Frankenstein? "¿Una pesadilla?" Abrió los ojos abruptamente y se sentó justo cuando un relámpago iluminó el cielo y segundos después llegó el estridente ruido que hacen al chocar contra la tierra.

No podía ser una pesadilla, a pesar de los relámpagos, ya había visto a un hombre embarazado hacía algunos meses, pero hacía mucho que no veía al Sly, ¿qué clase de jugada era esa? ¿Su subconsciente lo estaba engañando poniéndole esa clase de cosas enfrente?

Un chirrido llamó su atención y con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana vio cómo su puerta se movía poco a poco, había una silueta moviéndose. Una cosa era enfrentarse a magos tenebrosos, pero otra muy diferente era que algo desconocido se moviera en la oscuridad y uno lo percibiera.

—¿Qui-quién anda ahí?

+4+

Draco regresó al cuarto después del vergonzoso incidente con Potter. Ciertamente no quería parecer un fisgón, movido por su curiosidad sólo quiso echar una miradita, pero ahora parecía un chismoso, indigno Slytherin. Se movió hacia la cama y tomó una almohada para pegársela a la cara, olía bien, estaba limpia y fresca. Se quedó en la cama con dos y las de más las puso en una silla que estaba en un rincón.

Estaba muy cansado. La espalda y los pies le dolían horrores, la cadera la tenía acalambrada y se sentía hinchado de todos lados. Una vez más se volvió a jurar que no cometería el mismo error, definitivamente cuando la naturaleza no te deja hacer algo era por algo, todo ese malestar era sólo para mujeres y nada más. Ellas tenían que tener a todos los hijos. Definitivamente esa extraña habilidad de algunos sangre limpia era una maldición, por lo que sabía, lanzada a un antepasado hace muchas, muchas generaciones. Algunos rumores datan desde Morgana y Merlín. ¿Habrá sido Merlín quien fue hechizado para adquirir éste "don"?

Como fuera, él no volvería a pasar por eso. Definitivamente. Ahora entendía por qué su padre se había puesto tan molesto cuando, de niño le dijo que los hombres eran bonitos y que no le gustaban las niñas.

Se acostó sobre su costado izquierdo y puso una almohada entre sus piernas y bajo su vientre. Se colocó la sabana hasta la cintura y cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño llegara a él. Con lo cansado que se sentía esperaba no tardar en perderse en la negrura del ensueño.

De pronto la habitación se iluminó cuando un relámpago azotó la tierra. Los pelitos en su nuca se le erizaron y se percató de sus temblores estando sentado ya. Recordó por qué no le gustaba dormir solo, menos en noches de tormenta cuando los relámpagos chocaban contra la tierra. Pensó por un par de segundos si no se vería muy mal que se fuera a dormir con Potter, pero se decidió cuando el sonido llegó a sus oídos. Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y salió del cuarto, silenciosamente atravesó el corredor hasta la puerta de enfrente y le dio un pequeño empujoncito.

Cuando escuchó la pregunta con voz temerosa de, no otra persona más que Potter, se quedó quieto. Adentró había un poco de luz que se filtraba pro la ventana abierta, pero nada más.

—¿Puedo quedarme —vaciló un poco mientras le hablaba a la oscuridad, con el fin de que el moreno lo escuchará—… a dormir aquí?

—¿Te dan mie…?

—Cállate —lo interrumpió el rubio. En la oscuridad se sintió rojo de vergüenza—. ¿Puedo o no?

—Claro.

Draco se encaminó a la cama, con pasos lentos y un poco vacilantes cuando la habitación se iluminó de nuevo por otro relámpago. Corrió lo más a prisa que pudo, sosteniéndose el estómago y Harry sintió el movimiento de la cama y las sabanas cuando el rubio se fue hasta lo más profundo.

Harry sintió la espalda de Draco contra su costado, se movió a un lado y el rubio se le volvió a pegar. Estaba frío, temblaba un poco ya que la habitación sí se había enfriado con la tormenta. Sintió el sedoso cabello rubio en su cuello y le hacía cosquillas. Se levantó a cerrar la ventana y caminó alrededor de la cama para recoger algunas almohadas ya que él sólo había dejado una para su cabeza y a veces incluso despertaba sin esa.

—Malfoy, ¿cuántas almohadas necesitas?

Draco no sacó la cabeza de las almohadas pero le contestó a Harry que con una estaría bien. Harry hizo un movimiento de la varita y todo sonido en la habitación se silenció. Draco levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas y que él estaba en el centro de la cama, se recorrió a la orilla y se sentó con la cara roja hasta las orejas. Vio a Harry de pie frente a él con muchas almohadas a los pies y una en las manos, el moreno la levantó para él.

—¿Sólo una? —levantó las cejas y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

—Bueno, dos. Perdón por la molestia.

—No es molestia —Harry le pasó las dos almohadas pero Draco se quedó sentado. Cuando se fue a su lado de la cama el rubio seguía sin moverse, sólo había abrazado las almohadas.

—Me refiero a todo. No es común que me ayuden sin pedir nada a cambio.

—Bueno, ya sabes. No me dicen san Potter por nada —Draco soltó una carcajada y sus hombros se aflojaron. Harry notó que se relajaba y se acomodó para volver a dormir.

—Bueno. Estoy cansado, vamos a dormir.

Harry se acostó y de pronto la cama pareció mucho más pequeña de lo que recordaba. No quería incomodar al rubio con su proximidad así que se recorrió hasta la orilla. Draco se quedó sobre su costado izquierdo de frente a la puerta, en la misma posición que había tomado en la otra cama. Poco a poco se quedaron dormidos. Draco no sintió cuando el mundo se le oscureció y la noche transcurrió con tranquilidad.

+5+

Harry se movía con cuidado para no despertar al otro hombre en la habitación. Ciertamente nunca se imaginó que algún día lo tendría en su cama, cuando lo pensaba mucho no podía evitar quedársele viendo, en ese momento el rubio tenía su brazo izquierdo bajo la almohada y el otro en su cadera, la otra almohada estaba entre sus piernas y bajo su vientre. Había visto a Hermione dormir del mismo modo.

Draco comenzó a moverse, apretó los ojos y finalmente los abrió. Lo vio con problemas dado la fuerte luz que entraba por la ventana. Se puso la sabana sobre la cabeza y gruñó. Harry notó que desde la noche anterior y está mañana había gruñido más de lo que había hablado.

—Ya me voy a trabajar —dijo Harry. Tomó una túnica del respaldo del sillón, la olió y la aventó en un canasto a lado del ropero—. Se me hizo un poco tarde. El desayuno está servido.

—Ahorita me visto para irme —Draco se sentó en la cama y se rascó el estómago, cambió de parecer y con esa mano agarró la sabana y se la restregó en la cara—. Gracias por prestarme tu cama. Te lo pagaré en algún momento.

—No tienes que irte, ¿dónde vives?

—Con amigos, no tengo casa. Me gasté el dinero que quedó en mi bóveda y nunca pensé en conseguir algo. Rentaba un departamento, pero no pude pagarlo más y lo dejé.

—Entonces no te vayas, ya viste que en esta casa cabemos muy bien —Harry tenía la cabeza en el ropero así que sus palabras sonaron muy amortiguadas. Draco guardó silencio.

Cuando Harry volteó a mirarlo, temiendo que se hubiera ido sin darse cuenta, lo vio con el ceño fruncido y sin soltar la misma almohada, recargando su barbilla en la suave superficie.

—¿Exactamente cuáles son tus intenciones? —Draco lo miró a los ojos.

—Inten… No sé a qué te refieres. Te estoy ofreciendo mi hogar. Te hago hincapié en que te quedes ahora que me dices que no tienes a donde ir.

—Te dije que me puedo ir con amigos.

—Pues tómame como uno de tus amigos y quédate.

Ambos se quedaron callados y en sus mentes se paseaba la misma palabra. "Tómame" pensó Draco. La idea era un tanto bizarra.

—¿Sabes cómo tomo a mis amigos? —Las cejas de Draco subieron y bajaron, su expresión volvió a ser burlona y cuando Harry se sonrojó, soltó una carcajada—. Ya en serio, ¿eso quieres?

—No, no es lo que estás pensando. Digo que podemos ser amigos y así te será más fácil aceptar mi ayuda.

—Entiende, no lo necesito. Yo veré cómo me las ingenio para seguir adelante —dijo Draco.

—¿Y cuando nazca? —Apuntó el vientre del rubio, como un niño que descubre a su hermano haciendo travesuras y lo señala ante su madre—, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Lo daré en adopción —Harry lo vio ponerse de pie y salir del cuarto.

Harry se puso la túnica y salió a alcanzarlo en su cuarto pero al ir pasando por el baño escuchó arcadas y toses escandalosas. Harry tocó la puerta quedito y preguntó que si estaba bien. No obtuvo respuesta pero escuchó el agua del escusado correr. Esperó un momento y la puerta se abrió, Draco se veía agotado, sudoroso y una expresión extraña en el rostro. Si Harry lo hubiera conocido un poco se habría dado cuenta de que tenía miedo.

—Si insistes tanto me quedaré pero no tengo ni un knut en la bolsa, así que te pagaré cuando tenga empleo. De hecho no traigo bolsas.

—No es necesario, Malfoy —Harry le sonrió y por alguna razón esto tranquilizó al Sly—. ¿Dónde está tu ropa?

—Traigo algo en mi maleta, la necesaria.

—Bueno, si quieres estar más cómodo puedes agarrar lo que quieras de mi armario. Trataré de volver pronto, siéntete en tu casa —Harry salió del cuarto del rubio y bajó las escaleras. Escuchó que Draco le gritó desde el segundo piso y volteó a mirarlo.

—¿Viene alguien cuando no estás? —Harry lo pensó un poco.

—A veces Hermione y la señora Weasley vienen. Pero no creo que lo hagan hoy, descuida. ¿Estarás bien solo?

—Sí, me volveré a dormir —dudó un poco en decir algo más así que Harry se quedó esperando—. ¿Vienes a comer?

—Generalmente no vengo, pero te traeré algo, creo que no hay nada decente en el frigorífico.

—Está bien.

+6+

Harry llegó a su oficina y encontró varias noticias, la que le pareció primordial fue una donde lo llamaba el actual jefe de aurores a una junta con el ministro de magia. Tenía curiosidad por saber de qué se iba a tratar dicha reunión. Dejó su maletín y su abrigo y se dirigió a la oficina del ministro. Al llegar se encontró con que era el primero, el jefe envió un recado de que se demoraría un par de minutos y que por favor no empezaran sin él. Harry aprovechó para tratar platicar con Kingsley de forma informal, el hombre rápidamente se había convertido en un apoyo dado que Harry en algún tiempo se encontró sin el apoyo de hombres importantes.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto Remus, Sirius, Snape y Dumbledore habían muerto no supo qué haría. Ellos habían sido figuras paternas, nada reemplazaría a su padre, pero siempre era recomendable tener a alguien que pudiera darte un consejo sin tapujos. El señor Weasley era como un padre pero no le gustaba hablarle fuerte cuando lo necesitaba algunas veces.

Cuando entró a la oficina encontró al hombre sentado tras su escritorio al parecer leyendo algo importante ya que le hizo señas para que se sentara y lo esperara un momento. Cuando levantó la mirada y la posó en el chico, una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro y se puso de pie. Lo abrazó tan fuerte que Harry sintió que se le salían los ojos. Él también contestó el abrazo de forma menos efusiva y cuando se separaron Kingsley le ofreció el asiento de nuevo y llamó a su secretaria para que les llevara té y galletas.

—Cuéntame cómo te ha ido Harry.

—No me puedo quejar, me gusta mi trabajo. Estar detrás de cada investigación para ver que no se pasa nada por algo y que nadie falte a la ley. Es genial —ambos rieron. Kingsley sabía lo meticuloso y exigente que era Harry en cuanto a su empleo. Cada nuevo caso que le era asignado lo trataba con mucha seriedad, como si recordará todos los días el caso de Sirius y la cantidad de leyes que lo respaldaban, que se habían saltado al juzgarlo y condenarlo —. Ahora precisamente tengo uno muy bueno, seré muy cuidadoso.

—Has hecho un trabajo excelente, estoy seguro de que pronto superaré el hecho de que dejarás las líneas activas y te fueras a los escritorios.

—Eres fuerte, lo superarás pronto —Harry rió y Kingsley le secundó la risa. Llegó el té y cesaron las risas estridentes frente a la secretaria del ministro.

Al retirarse la mujer, continuaron sus charlas relajadas, preguntando sobre la vida personal uno de otro y sin tocar el tema que había llevado a Harry ahí en primer lugar. El ojiverde tenía curiosidad, pero conocía tanto al hombre frente a él que se abstuvo de preguntar, para ahorrarse la negativa.

Una idea se le metió y temió que fuera por lo que había hecho el día anterior en las celdas de castigo.

El jefe de aurores apareció quince minutos después de lo acordado, tomó asiento y Kingsley le ofreció té, el cual muy gentilmente rechazó. Inmediatamente y sin más preámbulos abordó el tema.

—Señor Potter, me llegó el informe de que el día de ayer, usted liberó al prisionero de la celda dos sin avisar a nadie, ¿es eso cierto?

—¿Por qué lo hace parecer un juicio? —Harry frunció el ceño y se puso en su papel de profesional incorruptible—. En efecto, ordené que le abrieran la celda para que se fuera porque revise su expediente y claramente tenía la orden de liberación firmada por usted el día de ayer a las quince horas. Eran casi las ocho de la noche.

—Sí, pero el sujeto en cuestión —se giró para con Kingsley—, Draco Malfoy, por cierto —regresó su atención a Harry—, se rehusó a salir de la celda, por lo tanto nos pareció sumamente sospechoso y decidimos que se quedaría ahí.

—¿Y desde cuando es un delito no querer salir de una celda? De hecho —se giró para con Kingsley—, déjeme contarle, señor ministro que el sujeto en cuestión ostenta un avanzado embarazo —volvió su atención al jefe de aurores—. ¿Gusta, señor, que investigue si dicho civil, en su estado, recibió la atención médica y los cuidados necesarios como una buena alimentación y revisión por un experto?

El sujeto se quedó sin palabras y Kingsley, para no faltar al respeto a la situación se abstuvo de mostrarse de parte de alguno de los presentes. En secreto pensó que Harry estaba como pez en el agua, desenvolviéndose como todo un experto. Tenía que hacerle un regalo en reconocimiento.

—El sujeto —comenzó a responder el sujeto con claras muestras de inseguridad— se rehusó a que lo viera un sanador de San Mungo. Es cierto lo que dice sobre su condición, señor Potter, pero nadie lo trató mal en ningún momento —se volvió para con Kingsley—. Señor Ministro, sugiero que se abra una investigación formal sobre el sujeto en cuestión. Su pasado lo precede.

—Discúlpeme, señor ministro —Harry tenía las orejas coloradas. Kingsley sabía que era una mala señal para el jefe de aurores—, pero este señor conoce perfectamente que el ciudadano Draco Malfoy fue puesto en libertad y absuelto de todo lo que se le acusaba, y que sí había algo que pagarse, se pagó con los bienes que por derecho le correspondían y que le fueron ilegalmente arrebatados como el par de propiedades a su nombre en Reino Unido y el cincuenta por ciento de la cuenta a su nombre en Gringotts.

—No vamos a discutir el pasado del señor Malfoy —levantó la voz Kingsley para que el feje de aurores no siguiera con la discusión de algo que había pasado muchos años atrás—. Sométanse al tema actual.

—Notamos la reticencia a su libertad muy sospechosa, así que decidimos dejarlo ahí e investigarlo un poco más.

—No es ilegal desear quedarse en una celda —dijo Harry con la voz moderada—. No es usual, para nada, la gente lucha por no entrar, no por no salir, pero no le veo nada de sospechoso que deseara quedarse, dado su actual estado. ¿Nadie lo interrogó?

Kingsley miró al jefe de aurores, intrigando por la pregunta en cuestión.

—Claro que lo interrogaron sobre sus motivos para no querer salir, pero no declaró nada.

—¿Fue un interrogatorio oficial? ¿Con orden y todo?

—Bueno, el interrogatorio se llevó a cabo en su celda, el interrogado dentro y el entrevistador fuera.

—Entonces eso no es un interrogatorio —Harry miró al ministro de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que ambos compartían la misma idea—, eso aquí y en China se conoce como chisme. El civil estaba en todo su derecho de reservarse esa información.

—Señores —Kingsley los detuvo antes de que se pusieran a gritarse el uno al otro de nuevo—, tengo aquí el expediente del señor Malfoy. En él no se incluye ninguna orden autorizada para un interrogatorio ni una declaración oficial. Desde la reforma entrada en vigor hace ya cuatro años, toda entrevista llevará previa una orden u autorización y una crónica por el personal de la sección de supervisión de la aplicación de la ley mágica. Tendrá que presentar motivos válidos para el consejo que de ser aceptados abrirán la investigación que solicita.

—Señor ministro —Harry se escandalizó por las últimas palabras.

—Señor Potter, la ley es clara. Si el señor Malfoy no tiene nada que ocultar no tendrá mayor problema.

—Entonces quiero el caso —Harry se puso de pie y apoyó las manos en el escritorio de caoba.

—El caso será asignado a quien salga sorteado, como lo marca la norma. Si no hay nada más que tratar, se pueden retirar.

+7+

Harry fue el primero en salir del despacho seguido inmediatamente del jefe de aurores, el señor Higins. Lo escuchó llamarlo por su nombre pero él decidió dejarlo pasar, no estaba de humor. Le parecía absurdo que sólo por actitud sospechosa iniciaran todo un proceso en contra de alguien que…

Detuvo el rumbo de su mente. Realmente no sabía que había hecho Malfoy para ganarse la vida cuando se quedó sin dinero, quién era el otro padre de su hijo, dónde vivía y por qué lo habían agarrado en una trifulca en un bar. No sabía nada, simplemente lo dejó en su casa, con su entera confianza cuando el destino le había enseñado que era tonto confiar en las personas de buenas a primeras.

Realmente no quería desconfiar del rubio. Lo conocía desde los once años; pero precisamente por eso desconfiaba y era por eso que se sintió tan tonto de no haberlo pensado antes que corriendo llegó a su oficina, revisó su agenda y efectivamente tenía algunas audiencias, interrogatorios y una reunión de reconocimiento. Era urgente que estuviera ahí o perdería los casos. Respiró profundo un par de veces, tomó su maletín y se fue a trabajar. No podía evitar preocuparse, pero lo pensó bien y resultó que no tenía nada que temer de Malfoy, contrario al rubio. Recordó las palabras de Kingsley y se relajó un poco más; si él no tenía nada que esconder entonces no tendría problemas.

Al terminar con todos sus asuntos regresó a su oficina y revisó el reloj, era la hora de comer. Tomó su abrigo y salió lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían. Estaba por llegar a las chimeneas cuando recordó que no podía simplemente llegar así.

Si Malfoy notaba su actitud rara lo pondría sobre aviso en caso de que de verdad estuviera planeando algo. En caso de que llegara y no lo encontraba entonces quedaría claro que no había cambiado en nada el Sly y sería un problema menos para él.

Decidió salirse como el día anterior para pasar a comprar algo de comida rápida. Era cierto que no tenía nada en la cocina que no fuera carbonato, pan viejo, vegetales en conservas y aire, no podía hacer nada que se le antojara comer. Llegó a la comida coreana y pidió comida completa para tres, no sabía qué tal estaba el apetito del rubio. Compró un buen bote de helado en el supermercado, leche, huevos, tocino y pan. Redujo las cosas del supermercado y cargó en manos sólo la comida para dirigirse a grimmauld place que estaba a unas cuadras al sur.

**Comentario final: **Tengo mucho miedo de que lo que sigue del fic no les guste y les voy a ser bien sincera; no pensaba publicarlo porque en mi parece no es tan bueno ni novedoso ni nada que mereciera la pena ser colgado aquí. Por el contrario tengo otros prospectos que sí son más raros y hasta mejor planeados con el inconveniente de que tienen entre quince y veinticinco páginas.

Como sea, muchas gracias por su apoyo y les agradezco muchísimo que le dediquen un tiempito a dejarme conocer lo que piensan del fic. Si ven alguna incoherencia, háganmela saber ya que no está beteado y por ahí podrán darse cuenta de algunas cosas que cambiaron de planes o simplemente se me olvidaron. Jooo, qué se le va a hacer.

**Chiste: **Estaba un borracho en la cantina y llega otro y le pregunta:  
>-¿Por qué tomas?<br>Y le contesta:  
>-Para verme más bonito.<br>-¿Tomando te ves más bonito?  
>-Sí, cuando llego a mi casa mi vieja me dice: "¡Qué bonito!"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Decidió salirse como el día anterior para pasar a comprar algo de comida rápida. Era cierto que no tenía nada en la cocina que no fuera carbonato, pan viejo, vegetales en conservas y aire, no podía hacer nada que se le antojara comer. Llegó a la comida coreana y pidió comida completa para tres, no sabía qué tal estaba el apetito del rubio. Compró un buen bote de helado en el supermercado, leche, huevos, tocino y pan. Redujo las cosas del supermercado y cargó en manos sólo la comida para dirigirse a grimmauld place que estaba a unas cuadras al sur._

"No puede ser" fue lo que pensó cuando vio a Hermione cruzando la calle hacia su casa. Con todo lo que había hecho desde la reunión con el ministro y el jefe Higins se olvidó por completo de contactar con su amiga y decirle que no fuera a la casa. Entre actitudes sospechosas, no se le ocurría forma de despacharla que no removiera la curiosidad de la castaña.

La llamó de un grito y la castaña por supuesto lo escuchó al instante. Bendita su suerte que precisamente hoy se le ocurriera ir. Ni tiempo dio de pensar en algo.

—Harry, pensé que ya estabas en tu casa. Qué bueno que nos encontramos, no podría estar parada esperándote —Hermione se pasó la mano por el vientre. Sí, estaba embarazada de siete meses ¿Cuánto tendría Malfoy?— ¿pasamos, Harry?

—Sí, sí, perdóname, es que tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina.

—¿Es comida rápida lo que traes ahí? ¿Qué te dije sobre comer esas cosas? —Hermione lo miró como si fuera un niño chiquito después de comerse un tarro completo de galletas antes de la comida.

—Es comida coreana, traje bastante ¿quieres acompañarme?

—¿Piensas comerte todo eso tú solo? Eso no pasará, traje pastel de queso y mermelada.

—¿Qué pasa con Ron? ¿Ya no va a comer contigo? —Harry abrió la puerta procurando hacer mucho ruido y hablar fuerte para que si Draco estaba arriba no bajara. Eso, si corrían con suerte.

—¿Por qué gritas? Harry, me preocupas, creo que la soledad te está haciendo daño —los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas que no derramó.

A espaldas de la castaña estaba la puerta de la cocina y Harry vio claramente la cabeza rubia asomarse y mirarlo con ganas de matarlo. Agarró a su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente logrando que su cabeza quedara enterrada entre sus pectorales. Le hizo señas al rubio para que corriera al piso superior pero él no se movió, a cambio le hizo señas enviando un mensaje confuso. O quería que le pegara a Hermione con la comida o tal vez que le explicara la situación a la castaña y después comieran los tres.

—Está bien, Hermione. Te voy a explicar lo que me pasa. No te alteres o te adelantes a lo que te diga o veas.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter?

—¿Te acuerdas de Malfoy? —Hermione lo miró como si fuera tonto pero asintió de todas formas—. Ayer lo encontré, quise ayudarlo y lo traje.

—¿Lo trajiste? ¿Aquí, a tu casa?

—Aquí a su casa —Hermione se giró a la cocina y vio a Draco recargado contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Su mirada viajó por todo su cuerpo y también notó la prominente barriga del rubio—. Debo agregar que estoy muy agradecido con Potter, de verdad.

Harry y él se miraron sonriendo. Hermione se había quedado sin palabras. El moreno dijo que tenía hambre y Draco lo secundó, dejaron a la castaña parada en el recibidor de la casa y se metieron a la cocina. Escuchaba todo lo que se decían en la distancia pero no podía reaccionar. Caminó a la cocina poco a poco y los encontró poniendo platos en la mesa para los tres. Ella puso el pastel en el refrigerador escuchó las sillas moverse. Al girarse los encontró sentados y al parecer ahora sólo faltaba ella.

Los acompañó a la mesa y nadie dijo nada mientras comían. Malfoy mencionó que se había muerto de hambre durante el día y que el pan que le había dejado estaba rancio. Cuando llegaron a la casa él estaba buscando algo para matar el hambre pero sólo encontró bicarbonato y una botella de vino abierta. Harry le contestó que ya había comprado algunas cosas de emergencia y que el fin de semana compraría más cosas.

Hermione no podía simplemente asimilar la relación tan llevadera que tenían los dos. Después de años sin verse, al parecer las cosas sí habían cambiado.

—Malfoy, ese hijo que tendrás, ¿es de…? —en lugar de terminar, la castaña sólo miró a Harry con preocupación.

—¿De Potter? —El rubio soltó una atronadora carcajada, dejó sus cubiertos en el plato y se cubrió la boca, pero no podía dejar de reír—. Tenía desde la guerra sin ver a Potter —se restregó los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas que se le habían hecho por reír—. Hasta ayer, y esto no es un día de embarazo, debes de saberlo.

—¿Entonces…?

—Hermione —Harry la interrumpió antes de que comenzara a cuestionar toda la vida de su ex compañero—. No creo que sea prudente hacer esta clase de preguntas.

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo siento Malfoy —dijo Hermione haciendo notar que ahí no quedaba zanjado el tema. Tomó el tenedor y comenzó, por fin, a comerse sus fideos.

—No importa, Granger.

Terminaron con toda la comida y continuaron con el pastel. Draco eligió helado por que el sabor del queso le revolvía el estómago y realmente había disfrutado su comida como para regresarla. Hermione no dejaba de analizarlo, se veía a leguas que se moría por empezar a interrogarle cada paso, cada movimiento, cada palabra que salía por su boca; pero se tragaba esas ganas locas, quizá por respeto a la comida, o por respeto a Harry. Draco no sabía bien qué hacer. Por mucho tiempo estuvo ignorando la desaprobación de la gente que no le interesaba en lo absoluto, por eso dejó atrás lo estirado de su talante. Todo lo que le habían enseñado sus padres quedó en el pasado, ¿de qué le servía si ya no estaban ellos para sentirse decepcionados cuando no cumplía con sus normas santurronas y aburridas? Se decidió por una vida más enfocada en disfrutar, en ignorar si la gente te ve en lo correcto o inmoral. Se dedicó a ser feliz y dejar de aparentar.

Ignoró el plato que le ofrecía Potter y simplemente comenzó a comerse el helado con una cuchara. Pensar en sus padres lo ponía sensible, así que trató de ignorar el peso en su pecho y siguió comiéndose el helado para apagar la flama de dolor que se había encendido con el recuerdo de la familia que había tenido.

—Malfoy, dame un poco.

—Tú tienes pastel —abrazó el bote y lo puso del lado contrario de la castaña.

—No seas egoísta, dame —Hermione lanzó algunos manotazos y luego se volvió a recargar en la silla—. Harry, dile que me dé. Se me antojó.

—Malfoy, dale un poco a Hermione —dijo mientras se levantaba y acercaba otro plato para Hermione.

—Le daré con una condición.

—¿Qué condición? —preguntó la chica con un poco de terror en la mirada.

—Aún no lo sé, pero me debes esta —dicho esto dejó una buena porción de helado en el plato que Potter había puesto frente a él y se lo dio a ella—. Aquí tiene, _madame._

Harry se sorprendió de lo sencillo que era interactuar con el rubio. Eso definitivamente no le daba muchas cosas buenas para pensar, ¿por qué querría tener deudas pendientes de Hermione? Invariablemente tendría que platicar con él y despejar dudas. Realmente se sentía cómodo el tiempo que compartían y eso precisamente lo hacía dudar. Incluso se sentía como si no fuera su ex compañero, aunque pensándolo bien, la última vez que se vieron él estaba aterrorizado en el comedor de Hogwarts, con su familia. Y la guerra había cambiado a mucha gente.

—Es tarde, tengo que regresar a la oficina —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie mientras Draco y Hermione se le quedaron viendo. Hermione también se puso de pie.

—Yo también, tengo que estar en casa para cuando llegue Ron.

—Está bien —Draco se paró también y comenzó a recoger los platos.

—Permíteme ayudarte, Malfoy —Hermione hizo el ademan de tomar los vasos pero el rubio fue más rápido.

—No, está bien, yo lo hago. Así no me aburro.

"Ahora limpia, ¿en qué momento entré a la dimensión desconocida?" Para Harry era difícil pensar en ese Draco, aunque creía que le agradaba un poco más, le era difícil asimilarlo. Los dos gryffindor salieron de la casa dejando al rubio solitario a la mitad del recibidor. Draco siempre había estado solo cuando era joven y vivía en la mansión, sus padres siempre estaban de viaje, así que estar solo una vez más en su vida no le era extraño. Sin embargo, desconociendo los motivos a ciencia cierta, una lágrima solitaria recorrió su cara. La interceptó con un dedo y la miró.

—Ahora sólo somos quedamos nosotros.

Harry leía y leía sin prestar atención. La situación de su nuevo compañero de casa lo tenía consternado, ¿qué haría si resultaba que todo era una trampa? Aunque habían pasado varios años desde que alguien intentará atacarlo por viejos rencores, nada le aseguraba que no era un plan del rubio para vengarse por su padre. Estaba el hecho de que habían dormido en la misma cama, y él parecía no ocultar ninguna intención. Seguía siendo brabucón y de lengua larga, pero realmente no creía que estuviera planeando algo.

Además, Harry lo había visto esforzarse de más en tareas simples como levantarse de la silla o hacer movimientos rápidos o bruscos. ¿Qué podía hacerle a Harry que no pudiera controlar fácilmente? No lo había visto hacer magia, ni siquiera había visto si tenía varita y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sonaba realmente imposible.

Su alarma sonó y tuvo que salir rápidamente. Tenía un par de audiencias y un juicio en las próximas cuatro horas y necesitaba estar despejado. Salió de la sección después de intercambiar un par de palabras con la recepcionista quien le cambiaría algunas de las audiencias para el día siguiente por si no se desocupaba a tiempo del juicio.

El juicio era decisivo para el cliente, donde los representantes del Wizengamout dictarían el veredicto. Harry sabía que el cliente era culpable y también sabía la sentencia que era justa, tenía que verificar que las cosas salieran de acuerdo a lo estipulado pero a veces se tomaba más tiempo del preestablecido.

El día de Harry pasó volando, entre una cosa y otra regresó a su oficina sólo para archivar, clasificar los avances de cada caso y respirar un poco antes de salir corriendo de nuevo para parar en el archivo y resguardar las carpetas. Llegó a la ventanilla y estaban cerrando, se le hizo raro que fueran las ocho de la noche cuando él no había sentido el tiempo pasar.

—De nuevo tarde, señor Potter —el empleado era un hombre mayor que fue amable con él desde que comenzó a practicar como auror. Era canoso, con una prominente calva en la parte superior de la cabeza. Usaba lentes gruesos y sus manos eran huesudas pero fuertes. Harry nunca lo había visto temblar.

—No me di cuenta de la hora.

—Me tomo muchas molestias esperándolo sólo a usted —aunque parecía regaño, Harry sabía que no estaba molesto.

—Se lo agradezco de corazón, no sabe cuánto.

—Y yo no pierdo la esperanza de que pronto tenga a alguien que lo espere temprano en su casa, señor Potter —los archivos quedaron en manos del hombre y Harry se fue tranquilo. Le dedicó una sincera sonrisa, pero casi tropieza recordando que realmente había alguien esperándolo en casa. No en el sentido en que aquel buen hombre esperaba, ya que quien lo esperaba en su casa no lo acompañaba todo el día en su corazón.

Llegó a casa y no vio ni rastros de Malfoy en la primera planta. Entró a la cocina por algo para cenar y la encontró totalmente limpia, el sarro en la tarja de los platos sucios había desaparecido, el aluminio brillaba así como la puerta del refrigerador y la mesa. Había un pequeño frutero con naranjas, manzanas y bananas que Harry no había comprado durante la tarde.

Subió las escaleras y buscó en el cuarto que había dispuesto para el rubio y ahí tampoco estaba. Vio todo en orden: la cama, las almohadas, todos los muebles de la habitación pero nada de las cosas que traía el rubio. Las pantuflas y la ropa para dormir que le había prestado Harry estaban sobre la mesita a lado del ropero. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrirse decepcionado porque no lo encontraba y comenzaba a temer que se hubiera ido. Quiso convencerse de que estaba preocupado por el destino que tendría el bebé y tenía miedo por la salud del Slytherin y no porque de verdad el sly hubiera planeado algo y tuviera toda la información que necesitaba. Al pasar por el baño pocas esperanzas tenía ya, así que no fue grande su decepción al no encontrar ni rastros.

Convencido de no volver a verlo se fue a la cocina a prepararse algo para cenar. Guiado por su costumbre, cuando terminó de preparar su comida volvió al piso superior dirigiéndose a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta una sonrisa grande se le instaló en la cara. Draco estaba acostado en su cama, tenía puestos los mismos pantalones y playera que tuviera puesta el día anterior, sus botas estaban arrumbadas debajo de la cama. Estaba en la misma posición que en la noche pero sobre su costado derecho, dándole la espalda, Harry caminó lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido con sus pasos, rodeando la cama. Su cuarto estaba recogido, no había ropa en las sillas, en las mesas o en las puertas. Los platos sucios habían desaparecido y en cambio los muebles brillaban sin polvo ni basura. Dejó su cena en la mesita frente al sillón y se giró a mirarlo. No podía creer lo tranquilo que estaba respirando y que con la tensión había retenido la respiración más de lo debido.

Por cómo se veía la casa de limpia, Harry podía adivinar que el rubio estaba exhausto. Muy despacio lo sacudió en el hombro y el rubio tardo un poco en reaccionar. Harry notó que también había lavado su ropa y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en la situación económica del rubio, no sabía si tenía más ropa.

—Me quedé dormido, perdón —Draco se sentó en la cama y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja—. Y me tomé la libertad de recoger, estaba demasiado sucio.

—Muchas gracias, pero no es bueno que hagas muchas cosas. Lo digo por tu salud —Harry se sentó junto a él y ya de cerca se dio cuenta de que realmente necesitaba descansar.

—Estoy bien, Potter —el rubio estiró sus brazos como si quisiera tocar el techo—. Me duele la espalda.

—Pues la casa no es pequeña y todo se ve muy limpio. Malfoy, de verdad me extraña todo esto, digo, ¿Draco Malfoy limpiando? No haces más que desconcertarme.

—Viví solo algún tiempo, Potter y no estaba muy de acuerdo en meter a nadie a mi casa menos para hacer lo que yo podía hacer por la limpieza, para prevenir cualquier problema me hice cargo yo solo. Fue difícil, pero tú lo dijiste, dejamos el colegio atrás.

—Sí, lo sé, pero ¿no usabas tu varita?

—La situación está así: antes sí la usaba, me di cuenta del embarazo porque me quede sin magia. Cuando me dieron la noticia me dijeron que era totalmente normal —Draco estaba cargando todo su cuerpo en sus brazos que se apoyaban en la cama, a sus espaldas.

—Entonces con mayor razón deberías de haberte quedado quieto. No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho todo a mano.

—Bueno —Malfoy soltó una carcajada y se le quedó viendo a Potter con cara de burla—, te lo diré porque te vas a enterar. Después de que te fuiste volvió tu amiga con la mamá Weasley, ella es realmente ágil con los hechizos de limpieza, lavó toda tu ropa y limpió la cocina a profundidad. Yo sólo recogí tu cuarto. Granger me ayudó.

—Con razón me parecía imposible que tú hubieras dejado así la casa.

—Qué poca fe tienes —Draco seguía riendo, inmediatamente perdió la sonrisa y adquirió una expresión más seria—. Quiero pedirte un favor más.

—Primero vamos a cenar.

—Potter, es serio. Necesito que me hagas un favor más.

Harry sospechó, con todo lo que había pensado durante lo largo del día, estaba realmente cansado mentalmente pero le regaló toda su atención.

—Dime.

—Es difícil para mí aceptar esto, así que no quiero que me interrumpas. Ayúdame a recuperar mis cosas, te pagaré hasta el último centavo cuando tenga trabajo.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿Tienes empleo? —Harry se puso suspicaz, eso era una sorpresa más.

—Soy artista. Estudié artes, en la academia de bellas artes de Viena —se puso de pie y buscó sus botas, se agarró del poste del dosel para alcanzarlas con el pie. Harry se agachó y se las puso de modo para que se las pusiera. Draco lo miró y le levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué, quieres que te las ponga?

—Ahora que lo mencionas…

—No juegues, Malfoy. Vamos a cenar que muero de hambre y me contarás en serio, en qué trabajas y cuál es el favor.

Bajaron las escaleras y Harry recordó que había subido al cuarto con su cena así que volvió a subir. Al regresar a la cocina escuchó a Draco murmurar algunas cosas, entró sin hacer ruido y lo escuchó un poco más claro.

—Tengo que asegurarme de que lo hará —el rubio estaba de espaldas al él, lavando algunas verduras. Harry vio como las gotitas de agua salpicaban su vientre pero Draco no lo sentía, había tallado tantas veces el mismo calabacín hasta que el moreno llamó su atención.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Malfoy?

~0~

Dejen reviews o el hijo de Draco se muere. Y no estoy bromeando.

Jajajaja sí estoy bromeando.

Les dejo un adelanto de lo que sucederá más adelante, no del próximo capítulo, más bien diría que casi del final.

_-¿Dónde quedó tu familia? –dijo Draco, sobándose donde sentía el dolor-. Me imaginaba San Mungo lleno de pelirrojos._

_-Ellos iban a venir un poco más tarde, me adelante –Ron ni siquiera se inmuto pro el tono de burla que le había impreso Draco a la pregunta, aunque ahora no se llevaban tan mal, el sarcasmo y los cometarios pesados no sobraban en una conversación entre ellos._

_El elevador anunció que pasaron por el penúltimo piso, un poco más y serían liberados del incomodo silencio cuando de repente y sin previo aviso el elevador se detuvo. Draco se agarró de las paredes de la esquina donde iba recargado y Ron, sin meter las manos se fue de bruces contra el suelo. Draco lo vio darse muy fuerte en la cara con la puerta y ya no se movió._

_Dejó de preocuparse por el elevador cuando un dolor intenso lo atravesó desde la base de su columna vertebral, irradiando por todo su vientre y quedándose en el centro. Se agarró fuertemente y se arrodilló en el suelo. Un grito; su grito llenó el cubo en donde se había quedado encerrado y sin saber qué hacer._

Perdón por tardarme las décadas enteras en actualizar. Prometo fervientemente que a partir de hoy tendrán capitulo por día, a menos que algo me impida publicar, como por ejemplo que no duerma en mi casa, en tal caso llamen al 911 y recen por mi alma.

Ahora sí les puedo recomendar dos fics que lei.

Se llama El cuerno del unicornio (completo) de **Ladtheove** y de ella también Tela de Araña. Este último me dejó impresionada, está muy fuerte y a la mejor a muchas no les agrada tanto la temática. Es un creature!fic, Drarry con mpreg y traiciones, me encantó porque no es el clásico fic de veelas o vampiros; muy respetable a quien sí le gusten y los escriba, a mí en lo personal no me gustan pero éste es la excepción.

**¡Chiste!:**

Le dice la mamá a Pepito:

-Pepito, ¿por qué le pegaste a tu hermana con la silla?

-¡Porque el sillón estaba muy pesado!


	4. Chapter 4

—Tengo que asegurarme de que lo hará —El rubio estaba de espaldas al él, lavando algunas verduras. Harry vio como las gotitas de agua salpicaban su vientre, pero Draco no lo sentía. Había tallado tantas veces el mismo calabacín que no se dio cuenta hasta que el moreno llamó su atención.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, Malfoy?

+12+

El rubio brincó en su lugar y soltó todo lo que traía en la mano, lo miró y se llevó una mano a la parte baja de su vientre. Harry lo vio todo a cámara lenta y cuando una expresión de dolor aparecía en su rostro, se olvidó totalmente de lo que había pasado y le acercó una silla para que se sentara. Draco manoteó un poco, pero al final aceptó sentarse. Se puso en la orillita e inclinó su torso hacia delante de forma que Harry no podía ver su rostro, pero por la forma irregular en que estaba respirando sospechó que algo no estaba bien. Se asustó tanto que casi corrió por toda la cocina no sabiendo si llevarlo a San Mungo o llamar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo. Las palabras del sly lo volvieron a la tierra de la cordura.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien, fue un tirón —Ahora estaba recargado y se acariciaba la misma zona desde donde antes su mano tensa no se había movido. Dio un largo suspiro, pero no se movió—. Espero que eso te enseñe a no asustarme.

—No era mi intención. Es que estabas muy concentrado.

—No, tú entraste muy sigiloso, ¿me espiabas? ¿Crees que todo esto no es más que un plan? ¿Qué quedé embarazado para causarte lástima y que calleras en alguna clase de trampa?

—Pues… ¡No, claro que no! —Él sabía que no era más que una vil mentira, pero ser sincero lo afectaría más en ese momento—. No me dijiste, ¿qué favor necesitas que te haga?

—Olvídalo, creo que fue un error desde el principio. Creí que podríamos superar todo, que había cambiado lo suficiente para no volver a caer en las mismas estupideces —Draco quería levantarse de la silla, pero por más que manoteaba no lograba poner su espalda recta. Harry no sabía si correr en su ayuda o dejarlo para que pudiera escucharlo disculparse—. ¡Ayúdame! Maldita sea, de verdad no planeé esto. Es lo más molesto que he tenido que pasar en toda mi vida, no puedo hacer magia, no puedo trabajar, no puedo hacer nada…

—¡Malfoy, cálmate! —gritó Potter haciéndose escuchar sobre la cantaleta del rubio. Harry estaba empezando a ver la situación del rubio con más claridad. Decidió que no dejaría de ayudarlo. Después de todo, sus intenciones eran buenas y no quería el agradecimiento de nadie. Se sentía bien haciéndolo y por alguna extraña razón sabía que el rubio no lo traicionaría—. Te voy a ayudar quieras o no —lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta ponerlo de pie.

—Desde que me quitaron todo no he podido reponerme. Creí que en mi bóveda tendría suficiente dinero para vivir bien, pero perdí el control; no era tanto y me lo gasté en tonterías. Pude haber invertido, soy bueno en los negocios, pero no hice nada —Cuando Harry lo tomó de la barbilla y le levantó la cara, el rubio estaba empapado en lágrimas. Él se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó su frente en el hombro del moreno. Poniéndolo en palabras sí parecía una situación grave—. Ahora esto —señaló su vientre—, ¿ves porque no puedo tenerlo?

—Creo que tu error fue estudiar arte.

—¡Ay, Potter! No ayudas —Se tapó la cara con las manos, pero no creció su llanto—. No quería ponerme así, son las hormonas.

—¿Aún te interesa mi ayuda? —Draco dio un paso para alejarse del moreno, la cercanía lo ponía nervioso—. ¿Quieres que visite al otro padre para que te responda?

—No me importa. Ni siquiera teníamos una relación. Yo ya sabía que no obtendría nada de él. No me imaginé esto, la verdad, pero sabía que no estaría conmigo nunca. Es como tú, un gay de closet —Harry se rió.

—No soy un gay de closet, Malfoy.

—Eres un macho. Haz la cena, ¿crees que no me canso? —Draco arrastró la silla en la que había estado, sacó una botella de jugo de manzana de la nevera y se sentó a observar al moreno.

—Ahora sabrás lo que es un platillo gourmet —Potter se remangó la camisa hasta los codos y terminó de lavar las verduras—. ¿Así que artista, eh? ¿Y cómo ganas dinero con eso?

—Hago muchas cosas —Le dio un trago al jugo directo de la botella. Harry le tendió un vaso mediano y el rubio sólo lo puso en la mesa sin usarlo—, pero me gusta más pintar. En donde sea. Cualquier superficie.

—Pero para eso, ¿no necesitas talento? Ser de esos que hacen dibujos geniales desde siempre —Una naranja golpeó la cabeza de Potter y éste se volteó a ver al rubio, culpándolo con la mirada.

_Éste, pronombre, va con tilde o acento, como lo llames._

—¿Y tú qué sabes de que no tengo talento? Por eso me aceptaron en la academia y hasta tenía beca. Gano dinero vendiendo mis obras. Las que menos me gustan, ya sabes lo que dicen, la basura de unos es el tesoro de otros.

—¿Tenías beca y aun así te quedaste sin dinero?

—Los materiales son caros, aún más los mágicos. Además, tenía algunos gustos un poco excéntricos.

—Drogas —Potter no estaba cómodo con el tema, así que ahora su mirada era de reproche.

—Lo dices muy feo. Pero para que te sientas más tranquilo, no soy adicto y no he consumido nada desde hace más de seis meses. Lo último que tomé fue un cigarrillo mientras esperaba los resultados de las pruebas, ¿hilarante, no?

—¿De qué era el cigarrillo? —El moreno volvió a mirarlo mientras hacía cubitos los tomates y la cebolla—. ¿Te vas a tomar todo el jugo? ¿Qué capacidad tiene tu vejiga?

—Menor a lo que te imaginas —Dejó la botella en la mesa y se puso de pie—. ¿Tienes baño aquí abajo? No llego al de arriba.

—La puerta debajo de las escaleras, al final del pasillo —Lo vio correr lo más rápido que podía y volteó a seguir con la labor hasta que dejó de escuchar los pasos.

+13+

Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos. El episodio de Malfoy lo hizo replantearse las cosas seriamente, él quería confianza y no le costaba nada de trabajo dársela. Terminó de trocear todo lo que debía ser troceado y lo puso a freír. Realmente sabía cocinar, quien pensara que había sido una broma estaba muy equivocado. Vació los calabacines y lo puso también en la sartén. Cuando escuchó al rubio regresar, él ya estaba poniendo el relleno y rallando el queso sobre la cena. Sólo le quedaban unos minutos en el pequeño horno que tenía junto a la licuadora y estaría listo. Tenía crema de brócoli en la alacena para calentar para la entrada y podrían empezar.

—Oye, huele muy bien. Entonces es cierto que sabes cocinar —Se volvió a sentar en el lugar que ya había ocupado y puso jugo en el vaso que le había dado Potter, lo empujó hasta el lugar del moreno y volvió a beber de la botella.

Cenaron sin dificultades, Draco elogió la sazón del moreno y Harry aceptó gustoso sus felicitaciones. Hizo algo que fue muy significativo para el rubio, algo que se imaginó que jamás vería. Le tendió la mano como un ofrecimiento de amistad. Draco tenía los codos en la mesa y lo miró sobre sus manos, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada conectada a aquellos ojos perturbadoramente verdes. Y tan profundos.

—Puedes rechazarla si quieres, es lo justo. Aunque me gustaría que la aceptaras; no la mano, sino mi amistad.

—Desde el primer grado sabía que un día volverías a mí arrastrándote. Esto no es lo que me imaginaba —Le correspondió el apretón—, pero es algo.

Harry correspondió la sonrisa que el rubio le había dedicado. Tan brillante, con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas y un poco de salsa en la comisura del labio, pero aun así luminosa.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta pintar? Tengo entendido que tienen como una especialidad, ¿no?

—Es conforme en lo que te desenvuelvas mejor. Me gusta pintar lo que más se me dificulta. Rostros, generalmente. Nunca estoy conforme con los resultados.

—Eres un maniático de la perfección —A Harry se le cayó el bocado del tenedor y esparció de salsa toda su ropa. Draco se rió muy fuerte y al señalarlo lo salpicó de la salsa que estaba en su tenedor.

—No me molestan las manchas de salsa en tu pecho, al contrario, hasta parecen artísticas —Potter no hizo ni el intento por limpiarlas, simplemente se la quitó y quedó con la camiseta interior—. Y sí, soy un poco perfeccionista.

—Lo noté cuando te burlabas de mi ropa o de los dientes de Hermione o las pecas de Ron o mis gafas o el cabello de Hermione…

—Ya, ya entendí, Potter —Removió la comida un poco con el tenedor—, y me disculpo por eso. Un profesor nos dijo que si teníamos cargos de consciencia, incluso el más mínimo, nos impediría expresar la belleza misma y más pura del mundo por medio del arte, por más que lo intentáramos. Por eso cambié tanto —Harry levantó las cejas—, ¿creías que no lo había notado?

—No es eso, creí que alucinaba cuando aceptaste mi ayuda. El orgulloso Draco Malfoy aceptando la ayuda de un _sangre sucia_.

—Oh por Dios, no podías guardártelo, ¿verdad? —El rubio cubrió sus ojos con una mano—. Lo diré sólo una vez, sigo siendo Draco Malfoy aunque no lo parezca. Lamento algunas de las veces que dije eso, lo siento aunque tengo una justificación —Potter iba a empezar a discutir cuando el sly movió las manos para hacerlo callar—: claro que se valen las justificaciones. Mis padres me enseñaron eso, crecí con eso y no era algo que pudiera simplemente olvidar porque algunas niñas lloraban con el apodo. Es como el niño que ve a su padre escupir al suelo durante toda su infancia.

—Lo que hacías era peor que escupir. Podrías escupir y nadie repararía. El piso era de piedra, de todas formas.

—Eww —Draco se puso la mano en la boca y cerró los ojos. Harry creyó que vomitaría todo y como ya había terminado su ración levantó el plato a modo de escudo—. Asco. No vuelvas a decir esas cosas, soy muy delicado con esos temas. ¿Quieres verme vomitar hasta la papilla? Muéstrame un escupitajo en el suelo. Y no te digo si veo un baño sucio.

—Lo recordaré —Tamborileó con los dedos en el plato que aún sostenía frente a su pecho—. ¿Cuál era el favor?

—Baja el plato, no voy a vomitar —regresó la mirada a su comida y la hizo a un lado—. Ayúdame a recuperar mis cosas. Me estuve quedando con un tipo de la universidad hace un tiempo, había quedado en darle dinero del hospedaje y alimentos cuando me pagaran un mural, pero no me pagaron el mural y el fulano se quedó con todas mis cosas. —Se levantó a dejar su plato sucio en el lava platos y fue al congelador por el bote de helado de la tarde—. Como te dije, el material es muy caro y lo necesito para trabajar y vender algo. No puedo creer que me haya rebajado a esto.

—¿Necesitas que te preste el dinero?

—No. Nada de préstamos —Se llevó una buena cucharada a la boca y lo que tardó en tragar le dio tiempo a Harry para confundirse con las intenciones del rubio—. Quiero que me acompañes a modo de seguridad, saquemos mis cosas y huyamos.

—Mejor págale —Harry se reía. ¿El carácter de Malfoy no le había dado para más?

—No. Ya pisoteó mi dignidad, quiero pisotearlo yo a él. Pagarle sería demasiado.

—Ahora entiendo. Vendetta.

—Vendetta, mio caro amico.

Cuando terminaron con todos sus pendientes en la cocina y viendo que era tarde, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva cama, dispuestos a dormir. Quedaron de acuerdo de que el plan lo detallarían el día de descanso de Harry. Draco se quedó más tranquilo al saber que podría contar con el moreno para esto y tal vez para más cosas. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que él especialmente se olvidaría de lo malo de su pasado y le daría la oportunidad que muchos le habían negado.

Harry se quedó dormido al instante, mientras Draco seguía pensando en los años que había pasado desde la guerra, tratando de olvidar. Pero no hacía nada más que recordar con más intensidad, las pesadillas se hacían peores y entonces decidió no olvidarlo, pero sí superarlo. Aceptar ese gran capítulo como parte de su vida, algo que había sucedido y había dejado atrás. Vio su nueva vida como la oportunidad del destino para luchar por su libertad.

+14+

Cuando Harry Potter despertó esa mañana notó algo extraño. Su cuarto estaba inusualmente frío, las sabanas habían desaparecido de su cama y había un cuerpo extra a sus espaldas. Se puso las gafas y volteó a ver el desgreñado cabello rubio que salía de la sabana con la que se había envuelto de pies a cabeza. Harry le sacudió el hombro y el rubio sacó la cabeza con los ojos adaptándose a la luz del día.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

—… bien —Draco se volvió a acomodar para dormirse otro rato.

—¿Por qué… qué haces aquí?

—Te pregunté en la madrugada que si me podía dormir aquí —Se sentó recostándose en la cabecera y jaló sus piernas lo más que pudo hacia su pecho, terminando por abrir las rodillas en posición ginecológica, como si fuera a parir—. ¿No te acuerdas?

—No recuerdo nada, estaba dormido.

—Sí me di cuenta. ¿Te molesta? Es que no me gusta dormir solo si puedo evitarlo —Se rascó la barriga y se puso a jugar con su ombligo saltado.

—Debo decir que no me lo esperaba. ¿No vivías solo?

—Sí, más o menos. Me atrapaste.

—Eres un promiscuo.

—¿Y ya experimentaste mi promiscuidad en tu carne? No estás nada mal, de todas formas.

—Calla. ¿Qué haces cuando me voy?

—Dormir, por supuesto —El rubio se puso de pie para salir. Harry lo vio caminar hasta su cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se giró y entró apresuradamente al baño. Escuchó arcadas y lo que Harry imagino era el sonido del contenido del estómago del rubio volcándose en el escusado. Se oyó el sonido del baño al ser desocupado y salió.

—Se me hace que algo te pasa.

—Sí, definitivamente. Pero ya me acostumbré —Caminó a su cuarto y gritó antes de entrar—: ¡Que tengas buen día!

Harry pasó el resto del día pensando en Malfoy. Afortunadamente no tenía mucho trabajo en aquella ronda, así que a la hora de la comida ya había terminado todo y pudo despedirse por el resto del día. Atravesó la central de aurores y escuchó que lo llamaban, se giró y vio a su antiguo compañero gritarle. Uno de los más grandes y nobles aurores con los que contaba la fuerza y que él tenía el gusto de conocer desde la academia.

—¿A dónde con tanta prisa?

—Me acabo de desocupar, tengo hambre.

—Podemos ir a comer algo juntos, yo también tengo hambre y no tengo nada hasta las ocho.

—De hecho —Tampoco el día de hoy había dejado mucha comida en casa, ¿qué comería Draco si no llevaba algo?—, tenía algo…

—Una cita, entiendo Harry —Raymond le extendió la mano y le dirigió una sonrisa muy sincera. Era un gran amigo, y de un humor muy estable y tranquilo. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro para todos.

—No, espera. Es que un amigo está en mi casa y no hay nada para que coma, ¿qué te parece si compramos algo de camino y comemos los tres?

—Me parece una idea grandiosa.

Tomaron las chimeneas hacia el caldero chorreante y salieron al mundo muggle. Harry prefería la comida de los establecimientos de afuera que la comida de Tom. Las uñas del mago parecía que no habían visto el agua hacía mucho tiempo.

Esta vez llevaron comida francesa y se aparecieron en un callejón cercano a la casa. Harry tenía la sospecha de que encontraría a Draco muy molesto por la tardanza de la comida. También temía que se molestara por llevar visitas, pero si todo salía bien, Ray podría ayudarlos con el asunto del rubio y eso lo mantendría de mejor humor.

Entraron al recibidor y caminaron directamente a la cocina para dejar la comida y arreglar todo. Harry subió a las habitaciones a buscar a Draco y se detuvo en la puerta del baño cuando escuchó el sonido de la regadera. Tocó con los nudillos y esperó a que Draco le contestara.

—Malfoy, estoy en casa. Traje la comida y me acompaña un amigo.

—Ahora bajo. Gracias —Harry se estaba dando la vuelta cuando volvió a llamar a Harry—. ¿Puedes prestarme algo de ropa de nuevo?

—Puedes agarrar lo que quieras de mi ropero, te lo dije.

—Sí, pero lo que agarré no me queda —La puerta se abrió y Harry vio sólo su cabeza con el cabello escurriendo gotitas de agua. Le alargó una playera de los Rolling Stones.

—Está me aprieta incluso a mí. En el pecho.

—Del pecho está bien para mí, la parte más baja es el problem… —Draco se quedó callado y cerró la puerta casi atrapando los dedos del moreno.

—¿Todo bien? —Harry escuchó la voz de Ray demasiado cerca y se giró a verlo con los ojos como platos.

—Sí, es mi amigo, el que te conté.

—¿Y cuál era el problema con la playera? —Ray seguía viendo la puerta con curiosidad. Miró a Harry y éste hizo señas con sus manos, señalando un vientre prominente. Ray lo entendió al instante—. ¡Ah, eso! Nunca he visto a uno —le susurró en el oído.

—Yo sólo a uno antes que a él. Si gustas ponte cómodo, en un momento vuelvo.

—Sí, creo que te espero en la cocina.

Ambos se comenzaron a desplazar hacia sus destinos cuando escucharon un fuerte golpe dentro del baño.

Tenía que cortarlo ahí o el efecto misterio se arruinaría.

Nada más les voy a recomendar un videito hoy, para ya no extenderme. Se llama Destino de Salvador Dali y Walt Disney. Sí, leyeron bien, Salvador Dali y Walt Disney. Ojalá que puedan verlo y me cuentan qué les parece.

**Chiste:**

Esta era una tortuguita que se subía a un árbol, se asomaba a una rama, y luego se tiraba de cabeza al suelo.

La pobre tortuguita se hacía mierda en el suelo, pero se levantaba, limpiaba su caparazón y volvía al intento, se subía al árbol iba a la rama y se lanzaba, para sacarse nuevamente cresta y media.

Así siguió la pobre tortuguita durante mucho rato, y un par de palomas que la miraba con aire 'paternal' se dicen:

- 'Oye querido, ¿y si le decimos que es adoptada?'

**Adelanto: **

Ahora no sabía qué pensar, estaba a punto de regresar a la mansión para encarar al rubio cuando algo entró volando al auto, perdió el control y el vehículo comenzó a caer en picado hasta chocar con la fría superficie de un lago. Unas solitarias burbujas salieron antes de que la superficie volviera a congelarse totalmente.


	5. Chapter 5

Se alertaron, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en la puerta del baño de nuevo, tocando y gritando para saber del rubio. Raymond hizo a un lado a Harry y golpeó la puerta con un pie logrando que está rompiera el marco y se saliera de sus goznes. Draco estaba arrodillado en una esquina del baño y Harry fue directamente hacia él. Sólo tenía puesto el pantalón así que cuando el rubio los vio se abrazó todo lo que pudo y se giró hacia la pared. Harry se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a examinarlo, palpando cada parte de su cuerpo.

—¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Qué pasó? —Draco no se imaginaba que Harry se preocuparía tanto por lo que le pasara, el rubio estaba tan impresionado que no podía responder, sólo lo miraba y lo dejaba tocarlo—. ¿El bebé está bien?

—Estoy… está bien, Potter, deja de tocarme —Le dio un manotazo y lo apartó. No se movió de su posición, simplemente se quedó frente a la pared con las manos pegadas al azulejo y respirando agitadamente—. Salgan.

—¿Quieres que te llevemos a San Mungo? Para que te revi… —Draco no lo dejó terminar.

—¡Que no! ¡No pasó nada! ¡Salgan! —Harry vio que tenía la cara totalmente roja y por su actitud entendió al instante que estaba sumamente incómodo. El lavamanos se había desprendido y ahora estaba esparcido en piezas por todo el suelo. La cortina de la regadera también se había caído, indicando que el rubio la había jalado para evitar la caída.

Harry comenzó a caminar y tomó por el brazo a su amigo para que se marcharan juntos. Reparó el lavamanos en el camino para que nadie fuera a pisar alguna de las piezas, también la puerta al salir. Fueron a la cocina y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

—Debes insistir para que vaya a que lo vea un sanador —Harry tenía la vista perdida en sus manos. Parpadeó y lo miró a los ojos.

—No sé si me escuchará, pero insistiré.

—No entiendo qué pasó. Esa cosa se veía muy sólida. Es delicado que una persona en sus condiciones este rodeado de tanto peligro. ¿Lo dejas solo mucho tiempo?

—Hace dos días que llegó y sólo lo dejo cuando me voy a trabajar —Harry seguía dándole muchas vueltas al asunto y estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Es tu…? —terminó su pregunta con la mirada, Harry lo entendió todo.

—¡No! No, claro que no. Tenía años sin verlo. Lo encontré así y no pude dejarlo solo —soltó un profundo suspiro—. No puedo evitar el querer ayudarlo. En el colegio me hizo la vida imposible y ahora me metí en un problema porque en el ministerio abrieron una averiguación contra él.

—Tienes un corazón enorme —Juntó sus manos y las miró atentamente—, y tu amigo es muy guapo.

—Se llama Draco, tienes suerte de conocerlo ahora. Debo admitir que cambió mucho estos años —Harry lo vio bajar las escaleras vistiendo su chaqueta de cuero con el cierre hasta arriba.

—Creí que tendrían la comida lista. Muero de hambre. —Los dos hombres lo analizaban de arriba para abajo, Draco sintió lo duro de sus miradas y caminó hacia los paquetes nuevos sobre la barra. Los abrió y sacó algunos platillos embasados y también preparó los cubiertos para comer. Raymond se acercó a ayudarle para bajar los platos que no alcanzaba de la vitrina, ya que era más alto que él, y acercó todo a la mesa. Harry fue directo al refrigerador a sacar lo que pudiera hacer falta.

Cuando estuvieron sentados, Harry vio al rubio acariciarse el vientre. Eran contadas las veces cuando lo hacía. Lo había observado y Draco realmente parecía querer ocultar siempre su embarazo. Tomó la mano que tenía libre y no la soltó por muy fuerte que él jalaba.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Draco vio la preocupación en los ojos verdes. Con su vista periférica se dio cuenta que el amigo de Potter estaba al pendiente de él también.

—Sí —respondió cauteloso—, parece que se asustó, se está moviendo mucho, pero todo está bien. Me recargue de más y se venció, sólo fue un susto.

—Me llamo Raymond —El hombre le extendió la mano y el rubio se la estrechó con un poco de vacilación. La que había tomado Potter seguía apresada por las de éste—. Fui compañero de Harry en la academia de aurores, es un placer conocerte.

—Disculpen mis modales por no presentarlos —dijo Harry, liberando la mano del rubio y sirviendo los platos a los tres.

La voz de Ray era gruesa y penetrante, a Draco le llegó hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Volvió a sonrojarse y Harry notó el motivo. Recordó algo que le había dicho a Draco en la mañana y una extraña opresión se instaló en su pecho.

—Mucho gusto —Draco recuperó sus manos y comenzó a comer. Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo. Todo estaba transcurriendo en silencio hasta que Harry habló de nuevo.

—Estaba pensando que Ray podría ayudarnos a recuperar tus cosas, pero no quiero meterlo en problemas.

—Puedo ayudar, ¿alguien te robó? —Miró a Draco, como tratando de entablar una conversación sólo con él. El rubio movió la cabeza afirmativamente, pero no paró de masticar. Cuando terminó se limpió la comisura de los labios y se puso de pie.

—Muchas gracias. Estaré en la recamara que me prestaste, Potter.

—¿No quieres postre? —Draco estaba saliendo de la cocina cuando Harry habló. Se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirarlo.

—No, gracias. Estoy satisfecho —Y con estas palabras, desapareció escaleras arriba.

Harry y Ray se quedaron solos en la cocina. Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos y sintiéndose un poco tontos. El hombre castaño se mostró muy interesado en el tema de las cosas de Draco, pero Harry le dijo que podría verse en problemas. Por supuesto al hombre no le importó y siguió insistiendo.

Estaban tomando unas cervezas en el salón cuando por fin Harry decidió hablar un poco de la situación y aceptar que lo quisiera o no, él tomaría la decisión dada su tozudez.

Cuando el amigo de Harry se fue a las seis de la tarde, éste subió a buscar a Draco, pero encontró su habitación cerrada. Tocó con los nudillos y lo llamó por su nombre, pero ni señales de él. Esperaba que estuviera dormido. En un momento más volvería a llamarlo, antes tenía que hablar con alguien.

Corrió a la biblioteca y arrojó polvos flu al fuego llamando a gritos a Hermione. Cuando la castaña apareció precedida de Ron, respiró y les pidió que fueran a su casa. A su amigo no lo tenía contemplado, pero supuso que Hermione le habría contado sobre Malfoy. Los invitó a tomar algo. Ron escogió una cerveza, Hermione té y él se llevó la botella de firewiskey junto con lo demás. Se sentaron en el salón donde antes había estado con Ray y le dio un trago a la botella.

—Ey, colega, llévatela despacio. Cuéntanos qué pasa.

—¿Le dijiste algo, Hermione? —Ella miró a su marido a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tenía que decirme, Harry? —El moreno le dio otro trago a la botella y se sirvió en el vaso que había llevado para él. Le sirvió a Ron y lo incitó a que lo bebiera.

—Encontré a Draco Malfoy hace un par de días en prisión y no pude dejarlo ahí, no tiene casa así que lo traje —Harry esperaba los gritos, las preguntas y las recriminaciones, pero estas nunca llegaron. A cambio, miró a Ron y lo vio muy tranquilo bebiendo de su cerveza y mirándolo sin expresión alguna. El color de su piel seguía siendo el de siempre.

—¿Y cómo te sientes con eso? —Harry no esperaba esa pregunta. Era definitivamente lo que menos había esperado—. Es tu casa y si lo trajiste debe ser por algo. Se me ocurre la maldición imperio, pero los magos embarazados no pueden hacer magia.

—¿Cómo sabes que está embarazado? —Harry le dio otro trago a la botella y apenas empezó a sentir el calor subiendo desde su estómago, se sintió mejor.

—Lo vimos George y yo hace un par de semanas en el callejón —El pelirrojo le dio otro trago a su cerveza y se la terminó. Soltó un eructo y Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo—. Creímos que comenzaría a insultarnos o algo por el estilo, pero sólo nos saludó, agachó la cabeza y se fue. Trataba de esconder su vientre, pero lo notamos.

Hermione se le quedó mirando, valorando de nuevo su grado de madurez. Sólo con la mirada y par de mímicas la castaña preguntó si el rubio estaba en casa aún.

—Sí, creo que está dormido. Estuvo un compañero del trabajo aquí, se acaba de ir hace un rato —suspiró profundamente y Hermione se levantó de su lugar para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? Estás muy nervioso.

—Iniciaron una investigación en el ministerio. Y además parece que algo no está bien con su embarazo. No sé ni siquiera por qué me preocupo tanto —Iba a tomar de nuevo de la botella, pero Hermione se la quitó de la mano y a cambio le sirvió en el vaso de cristal, le dio la botella a Ron y a Harry la pequeña cantidad. El moreno se lo tomó todo de una vez y volvió a respirar—. Ahora estoy demasiado preocupado porque se cayó en el baño, creí que se había hecho daño.

—Llévalo a San Mungo, le diré a mi obstetra que le dé una cita. Y por lo de la investigación, no creo que haya de qué preocuparse si él no ha hecho nada malo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, intentando zanjar el tema de la averiguación del ministerio.

—No quiere ir a San Mungo, dice que está bien. Comió y todo, pero antes de llamaros fui a su cuarto y no me respondió.

—No creo que se haya salido por la ventana —Ron se sirvió del líquido ámbar y lo bebió—. No creo que quepa, ¿o sí?

—¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! —Hermione se puso de pie y le arrojó un florero vacío que estaba en la mesita de centro. Ron se desapareció a tiempo, microsegundos después el florero reventó donde había estado su cabeza. Harry se encogió en su lugar también y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Amor, no te agites tanto —Ron volvió a desaparecer cuando la botella de whiskey salió volando en su dirección—, puede hacerte daño.

—Deja de ser tan desagradable —La castaña comenzó a llorar, ambos hombres sospecharon que las hormonas la traían loca—, qué dirás de mi cuando no estoy.

Ron se apareció a sus espaldas y la abrazó poniendo sus manos en la parte baja de su vientre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la acarició mejilla con mejilla. Hermione se soltó de forma brusca y subió las escaleras. La escucharon tocar la puerta y gritarle a Malfoy. Supusieron que la puerta se había abierto porque Hermione se puso a berrear cosas que no entendieron. Se miraron el uno al otro y salieron disparados hacía el piso superior. Hermione estaba abrazada al cuello del rubio y el rubio estaba dándole golpecitos en la espalda, se veía muy desorientado y se giró a mirarlos, preguntándoles con los ojos qué demonios le habían hecho y obviamente incómodo con la posición que habían adquirido ambos por sus abultados vientres.

—Son horribles —Oyeron al final de toda aquella cantaleta llorona.

—Lo sé, pero ni volviendo a nacer se arreglarían. Tranquila Granger, me estás asustando. Pasa y siéntate —Con delicadeza la separó de su cuerpo y la arrastró hacia adentro. Los otros dos se quedaron parados a ambos lados de la puerta de forma que desde adentro sólo se les veía un hombro y la cabeza—. Dime, ¿qué te hicieron esas bestias?

—Es que son tan insensibles, no tienen idea por lo que estamos pasando tú y yo. Creen que nos ponemos así de enormes porque queremos —Draco se puso tieso al sentirse aludido con respecto a sus voluminosas proporciones actuales—. No tienen sentimientos, ojalá que ellos también pudieran pasar por esto y vieran que no es nada fácil.

—No, no digas eso —Le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos y le sonrió—. Esto por lo que estás pasando es un milagro, Hermione, nadie podría comprenderlo a menos que sea otra mujer que pasa por ello. Ellos no podrán, no te enojes, debes tenerles lástima. Ellos están en deuda contigo, incluso yo estoy aquí gracias a una mujer.

—Pero tú también…

—No compares —La sonrisa en la cara de Draco desapareció rápidamente—. Esto no es natural, es un error.

—No digas eso, Malfoy.

—No digo más que la verdad. Relájate y descansa, no te enojes con ellos, sabes que son unos imbéciles. Da gracias a cualquier deidad de que saben usar pantalones.

Ron y Harry estaban muy avergonzados, parados aún fuera de la habitación y mirando el suelo. En ese momento todos aprendieron algo que jamás olvidarían. Ron dio un paso atrás y desapareció.

Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se abrazó al rubio. Las hormonas la estaban matando definitivamente y a Draco lo torturaban. No había pasado un minuto de su vida viendo a alguien llorar que no lo hiciera llorar a él también, de un manotazo se quitó las lágrimas de la cara y se giró con Harry.

—Tu amigo es un idiota. ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerla llorar? No necesito saber lo que dijo para saber que fue él quien la tiene así.

—No dijo nada contra ella. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Draco —Hermione volvió a levantar la mirada y dio la impresión de que había olvidado su situación—, Harry nos contó que no te has sentido bien, tienes que ir a San Mungo, a que te chequeen.

—No, estoy bien. Me he sentido muy bien, sobre todo ahora que me está permitido vivir aquí —Escucharon un ¡crac! afuera de la habitación y se giraron todos para ver a Ron entrar con un osito de felpa en la mano, se lo tendió al rubio y esperó a que él lo tomara. Todos en la habitación estaban pasmados por la actitud del pelirrojo. Salieron del shock cuando el bermejo habló.

—Discúlpame Malfoy. La vez que nos vimos en el callejón fui un poco grosero y hoy lo volví a hacer a tus espaldas —Movió el muñeco para que el rubio lo tomara.

—¿Me va a explotar en la cara? Es una broma, ¿no?

—No, es muy en serio. Iba ser para mi hijo, pero quiero que lo tengas tú.

—No necesitas regalarme nada —Le dio un manotazo ocasionando que el peluche saliera volando hasta la pared, golpeando el cuadro del florero. Ambos objetos fueron a dar al suelo.

—No era para ti, era para tu hijo —Lo recogió del suelo y lo puso sobre una silla que estaba por ahí.

—Sus padres le darán todo lo que necesite —El rubio estaba temblando. Harry lo notó y se acercó a él, pero Draco se puso de pie y salió del cuarto. Los tres gryffindors se quedaron en sus posiciones y sólo se miraron por un breve momento.

—¿Qué quiso decir, Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

—Lo dará en adopción. Está pasando por una situación muy mala.

Ron se sentó junto a Hermione y le paso un brazo por sobre los hombros, ella se recargó en su pecho. Al parecer el rubio no había tenido un buen día, ya habían sido dos las ocasiones en que se había puesto bastante incómodo. Se notaba en su expresión facial que no estaba muy bien.

—Qué bueno que le ofreciste tu casa —dijo Ron impresionando a todos—. Siempre me cayó muy mal, pero le debemos lo de la mansión y su madre mintió para salvarte. No son malas personas, después de todo. Mi madre me dijo todo esto el día de ayer. A George y a mí nos extrañó que nos hablara de los Malfoy. ¿De qué otra forma podremos ayudarlo?

—Hay una forma, te explico al rato.

—Claro, le debo un favor —En secreto, Ron estaba conmovido por cómo había consolado a su mujer. Quería pagarle el favor inmediatamente—. Vámonos de aquí, tal vez quiera regresar para descansar. Abajo me cuentas.

Ron y Hermione se marcharon media hora después. Una fuerte tormenta se soltó de un momento a otro con sus relámpagos, el aguacero y la oscuridad. Toda la instalación eléctrica falló e inmediatamente entró la magia a hacer su tarea y encender las farolas instaladas por toda la casa para esa clase de imprevistos. Harry por supuesto pensó en Malfoy, en dónde estaría y al subir las escaleras lo encontró bajándolas lo más rápido que podía. Cuando lo miró a la cara se dio cuenta de que estaba sobresaltado.

Había sido un día muy largo y extenuante para ambos, se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su habitación. A Harry le extrañó ver al rubio tan decidido siendo que las dos últimas noches las había pasado en su cama, aún así lo dejó ser. Se dio un baño lo más rápido que pudo y se metió a la cama para poder descansar. Afortunadamente el día siguiente era sábado y en su departamento nadie trabajaba los fines de semana. Podría pasar más tiempo acompañando al rubio, tal vez lo convencería de salir a comprar cosas para la despensa de la semana y algo de ropa para él, cosas que necesitara. Ya vería qué más se le ocurría, pero quería hacer algo con él. Conocerlo más a fondo.

Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama aproximadamente una hora. Estaba rendido, sus ojos le escocían y aún así no podía conciliar el sueño tan reparador que tanto necesitaba. La tormenta seguía fuerte y violenta, los relámpagos tronaban e iluminaban todo a su paso… "¡Los rayos!" recordó abruptamente que Draco le tenía miedo a las tormentas y no había ido a su cama a pesar de que hacía rato que se habían despedido. Apresurado se fue a la habitación de enfrente y de un movimiento con la varita prendió la luz del pasillo, iluminando la puerta que estaba cerrada.

Tocó y llamó al sly por su nombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se preguntó si se habría dormido, pero una voz interna le gritó que no podría ser posible. Giró el pomo y la puerta cedió, dándose cuenta por fin de la luz que llenaba la habitación entera. Buscó a Draco y lo encontró recargado en el ropero, con las piernas cruzadas y pintando con tiza el asiento de la silla la cual había hecho pedazos. Harry no sabía en qué momento la había roto o con qué fuerzas.

—Draco —lo llamó y el rubio levantó la cara y lo miró.

—Potter —Bajó la tabla y la tiza, y Harry apreció los trazos de la tiza blanca sobre lo oscuro de la madera—, perdón por la silla.

—No me importa la silla, ¿estás bien?

—Creo que no, por eso me puse a dibujar algo. No quería pintar las paredes.

—No importa, es tu cuarto. El día de hoy fue muy raro —Harry se recargó en la pared junto a él y se deslizó hasta el suelo—. Olvidé totalmente tu miedo por las tormentas.

—No eres mi guardián, Potter. Deja de preocuparte por mí.

—Eres mi visita, tengo que preocuparme por ti —Harry le sonrió en compensación al abrazo que estaba tentado de darle—. ¿Siempre le has tenido miedo a las tormentas?

—Toda mi vida. Pero también a dormir solo. Mi padre me contaba que nunca pudieron hacerme dormir en mi cama cuando era bebé. Menos en noches de tormenta. Dormía con ellos.

—¿Hasta qué edad? Supongo que… —Dudó en seguir hablando—. No puedo suponer nada, en realidad no sé cómo eran tus padres.

—Muy buenos padres. Dormí con ellos hasta los trece, cuando me corrieron una noche que entré corriendo y gritando. Desde entonces dormía con un elfo doméstico. Abría los ojos y lo veía, si no me volvía loco.

—¿Pero sólo en las tormentas?

—No, casi todo el tiempo, a veces podía controlarme si la noche estaba tranquila y yo muy cansado. Mis padres lo intentaron con todo, desde pociones y hechizos hasta métodos alternativos orientales —Brincó en su lugar cuando la habitación se iluminó con fuerza y repentinamente. Harry lo tomó de la mano cuando el sonido llegó.

—El hecho de que durmieras con amigos, no quiere decir que tuvieran… —Harry hizo ruidos dando a entender lo que seguía en su frase—. ¿Verdad?

—No, tuve amigos muy comprensivos. Compartía mi departamento con uno al que nunca le vi ni las nalgas —Otro relámpago y Draco se pegó totalmente al costado del moreno. Él insonorizó todo y cerró la ventana con el movimiento de su varita. Cerró las cortinas y lo que quedó fue la luz de las velas que el rubio había puesto por toda la habitación.

—¿Mejor? —Harry pasó su mano por la cintura de Draco para pegarlo más a sí mismo y el rubio levantó la mirada de su hombro, donde había terminado su cara.

—Sí, mejor. Muchas gracias, Potter. Nunca terminaré de agradecerte. A pesar de que quise matarte.

—No lo recuerdes.

—Le prendimos fuego a la sala de los menesteres para que murieras consumido por él.

—Malfoy…

—Queríamos entregarte al señor oscuro para tener su agradecimiento, ¿sabes?

—Oye —Harry se estaba exasperando. No eran buenos recuerdos.

—Es que yo de verdad te odiaba. Algo cambió cuando me salvaste la vida.

—Te sacaré a patadas de mi casa si sigues recordando eso —El rubio batió las pestañas y sonrió de forma muy falsa. Harry se rió de alivio al seguir viendo en él las muecas de aversión que traía naturales, por notarlo más tranquilo. El rubio se estiró y se puso las manos en las costillas, presionando su vientre hacia abajo—. ¿Duele?

—Es molesto, parece que quiere romperme por la mitad, de adentro hacia afuera. Pero por lo general es muy tranquilo.

—¿De verdad lo darás en adopción?

—Sí, Potter. No puedo tenerlo, nunca, ni siquiera pensé en la opción de ser "madre" —Marcó las comillas con sus dedos—. ¿Qué futuro le espera conmigo?

—Pues yo siempre desee crecer con mi papá y mi mamá —Harry no lo despegaba de su cuerpo, así que el rubio aprovechó para ponerse cómodo y que Potter sufriera con lo duro de la pared en su espalda.

—Él tendrá papá y mamá que podrán ofrecerle lo que tanto deseas —Harry lo miró atentamente—: una familia. La tendrá. Tengo a la pareja perfecta. Los conocí hace dos meses. Son el matrimonio perfecto, de buena cuna y buena educación.

—¿Y si se entera de que estuvo en tu vientre? ¿Y si te quiere conocer?

—Ya veremos cómo cruzar ese puente cuando estemos frente a él —Se removió incomodo, Harry quería ayudarlo a descansar, no meterle más cosas en la cabeza—. Vete a dormir Potter, te vez como mierda.

—Hoy quiero dormir aquí, ya dormimos mucho en mi cuarto.

—Como quieras. Por mi perfecto, pero apaga las luces —Draco se metió en la cama y con sus dos almohadas se preparó para dormir. Harry apagó hasta las luces del pasillo con ayuda de la varita, se quitó los lentes y se puso junto al rubio. Él se pegó a su costado y perdieron la consciencia por unas buenas diez horas.

El agua del lago brillaba con los rayos del sol, reflejando la luz hasta las ventanas de las torres de aquel castillo. Milenario y fuerte como el primer día que esos cuatro magos lo erigieron para enseñar magia a aquellos que quisieran aprender.

El rubio estaba acostado a la orilla del lago. Recordaba muy bien el agua fresca en su espalda, mojando a veces su cabello, casi llevándoselo con el pequeño oleaje, otras veces sólo aguantando la respiración y cerrando los ojos mientras el agua lo cubría totalmente. Recordaba haber llegado con alguien a quien dejó atrás de inmediato para arrojarse al agua y refrescarse por el largo camino. Estaba feliz. Jamás se había sentido tan libre.

No sólo su pasado había quedado atrás. Su soledad, la nostalgia por tener una familia, la tristeza y el miedo de lo que podría esperarlo en el futuro. Quería abrir los ojos y ver el sol, ver las nubles blancas desplazarse a su lado. Sabía que el agua cubría todo su cuerpo, pero era cristalina y abrió los ojos para ver la luz del sol filtrarse, las distorsionadas nubes nadar y el cielo azul moverse con el agua. Soltó una carcajada, liberando grandes burbujas de aire que llegaron a la superficie, hicieron un largo viaje y después de un rato él salió a la superficie. El castillo estaba prendido en llamas, la gente gritaba y corrían despavoridos, asustados por el gigante que quería pisarlos. Volvió a hundirse, esperando que todo pasara.

Cuando se le terminó el aire salió a la superficie, el castillo estaba intacto, los rayos de luz rozaban su piel de nuevo, las nubes volvían a bailar en el cielo y un niño lo esperaba en la orilla con un traje de baño completo. De rallas azul marino horizontales y largo hasta las rodillas, los ojos verdes y el cabello negro de Potter, proyectándose hacia todos lados. Tenía una mano en el pecho y la otra en uno de sus ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas. Lo estaba esperando.

Despertó en su cama, seco y junto a Potter que lo abrazaba. Se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y jaló una gran cantidad de aire. El moreno no se movía ni se percataba de nada de lo que pasaba con el rubio. Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos y recargarse en la almohada cuando escuchó claramente el llanto de un bebé. Lo escuchaba como si estuviera afuera del cuarto y sonaba desesperado. No estaba seguro de si en esa casa había fantasmas, nunca les había tenido miedo, pero esa noche sus manos temblaban violentamente y el aire se le atoraba en la garganta.

—Potter —Le zarandeó la mano que el moreno tenía bajo su brazo— Potter.

Harry se dio la vuelta en la cama y gruñó algo que él no entendió. Draco se sentó en la cama y lo llamó una vez más, pero ya era un hecho que el moreno no se movería.

Caminó descalzo hacia la puerta y la abrió muy despacio. Checó el interruptor que seguía sin tener electricidad, por lo cual todo seguía en tinieblas. Siguió escuchando aquel llanto está vez en el piso superior, agarró una de las patas de la silla que había desbaratado para usarla de defensa y subió las escaleras. Tenía entendido que esos pisos el moreno no los usaba. Estaban unas habitaciones oscuras y llenas de polvo, más arriba estaba el desván y el ruido provenía de ahí. Si era un fantasma lo convencería de que se largara para poder volver a dormir. Y si no era, no tenía idea de cómo podría haber llegado ahí un niño o qué clase de criatura.

Abrió la pequeña puerta de la covacha y al poner un pie dentro, más de diez farolas se encendieron mágicamente. La habitación era más grande de lo que pensó, el llanto dejó de escucharse y el aire frío de la noche se filtró por el techo. Eran muchas cosas cubiertas por sabanas, todas viejas, amarillas y cubiertas de telarañas. Se acercó a una y la retiró poco a poco para no levantar mucho polvo, tosió un poco y se maravilló con lo que veía.

Una antigua cuna redonda con cuatro postes que terminaban con piezas de metal en punta. En sus buenos tiempos habría sido de color crema con algún estampado en una placa de madera que tenía al frente. Los cojines y el colchón estaban raidos, sucios y muy viejos, pero seguía conservando el aire de elegancia y suntuosidad de antaño. Los barrotes le llegaban hasta el pecho y calculó que fácilmente alcanzaba el metro de diámetro en total. Los barrotes de la cara principal aún se movían hacia abajo y Draco los accionó para ver qué tanto bajaban.

Calculó que con un poco de trabajo quedaría perfecta; pero frenó sus pensamientos inmediatamente al recordar que ese bebé nunca pisaría una cuna que él escogiera. Sacudió su cabeza y se giró para ver cualquier otra cosa.

Quitó una sábana más y descubrió un triciclo muy viejo, con las partes de metal llenas de óxido, una base grande de madera y las llantas de madera también. El manubrio estaba revestido de una especie de cuero y los pedales eran un grueso entretejido de metal que rechinaba cuando daba vueltas.

Buscó alrededor para distinguir formas bajo todas las sabanas. Había formas cuadradas, otras extrañas y unas más que parecían postes con las sabanas encima, simplemente. Retiró una más y encontró retratos con marcos de plata, las fotografías aún tenían movimiento y representaban a dos niños de cabello negro y ojos grises, uno más grande que el otro. Sus peinados relamidos hacia los lados, vestidos con trajes oscuros pantalones cortos y saquitos con corbatas de moño. Parecerían gemelos de no ser por la diferencia de edades. El mayor empujaba al menor.

Draco sentía que estaba husmeando en la vida de alguien, se sintió incómodo y arrojó la sabana sobre aquella pila de retratos, haciéndola una bola y quedando sobre todo, pero sin cubrirlos como estaban. Se giró y a su paso había un baúl grande, lo abrió y una nube de polvo se levantó, haciéndolo toser más fuerte. Se cubrió la nariz y los ojos le escocieron, trató de no aspirar el olor a humedad que se alzó. Acercó una de las lámparas que podían desprenderse de sus bases e iluminar lo que él quisiera. Dentro había ropa. Parecía que alguien lo había revuelto todo, rompiendo el orden en que habían sido acomodadas en un principio. Lo sabía porque las cosas de la orilla estaban dobladas y clasificadas.

Sacó una pequeña prenda de algodón, no sabía identificar qué clase de algodón era, pero se sentía aún muy bien al tacto. Era de color azul cielo, perfecto para un bebé. Tenía una pecherita que era parte del mameluco, con un moñito blanco en la parte inferior. Era realmente pequeño, como para un recién nacido. Arrodillado en el suelo, sintiéndose sólo con la compañía del bebé en su vientre se atrevió a imaginarse qué pasaría si se quedaban juntos al final. Después de todo se estaba tomando la molestia de cuidarse por él y cargarlo. Puso la prenda en su vientre y trató de imaginar si le quedaría, si sería tan grande como para entrar en él o tan pequeño como para que le colgara tela por todos lados.

Pensó en el niño de su sueño, era una réplica exacta de Potter con los rasgos típicos de los niños, se imaginó que era igual que Potter a los tres años. Las piernas regordetas, igual que los brazos y las mejillas. La barbilla puntiaguda, los ojos pequeños y perspicaces, la nariz afilada, los ojos verdes y el cabello negro y despeinado.

Levantó la pequeña prenda, olía a vieja y estaba muy pasada de moda, pero no pudo evitar imaginar a un bebé ahí dentro. Sacó otra prenda, era un pantaloncito de gabardina, igual de pequeño, con sus botones al frente y entre las piernas, supuso que eso facilitaba el cambio de pañales. No se imaginaba cambiando pañales con caca, aunque tampoco podía imaginar lo que sentían las mamás al hacerlo. En una ocasión su madre mencionó que siempre le había dado asco ese aspecto de la maternidad.

Sacó otro mameluco de color amarillo pálido, éste tenía el listón sujetando los holanes del cuello y más holanes en las muñecas. Sintió una patada y también se lo colocó sobre el vientre.

—¿Te gusta éste? —Lo levantó para verlo con la luz de la lámpara—. El color es bonito, pero no creo que quede con tu color de piel. Mejor el azul —Tomó el que ya había dejado y los comparó, sujetando cada uno con sus manos.

—¿Malfoy? —La voz de Potter lo sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente e hizo que se girara. Se mareó un poco y se quedó agachado, con el baúl abierto frente a él y las prendas esparcidas a su alrededor.

—Potter —Se puso la mano en la cabeza—, no vuelvas a hacer eso, en serio.

—Perdón, te estaba buscando, desperté y no te vi. ¿Cómo abriste? —Harry tenía rato viéndolo, pero no quería romper el agradable ambiente entre Malfoy y su hijo. Por un momento pudo ver la ilusión en los ojos del rubio—. Hace cinco años intentamos abrir esa puerta.

—Sólo giré la perilla. Escuché algo y subí —Un grito de admiración por parte de Harry lo interrumpió.

—¡Increíble! Mira esta cuna —Tenía las manos recargadas en la delicada madera, con su emoción la estaba sacudiendo y Draco temió que la desbarataría—. Está genial, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

—Sí, tranquilo —Colocó la ropita en su lugar y cerró el cofre con determinación—, es muy vieja, la vas a deshacer.

—Claro que no, se ve más firme que… —Se interrumpió cuando se quedó con un barrote en la mano—. Con un _reparo_ se arregla.

—No, tonto, hay objetos mágicos que con el tiempo repelen la magia —Le quitó el barrote de la mano y lo dejó sobre el colchón—, eso tiene que reparase a mano.

—Ups —Harry se rascó la nuca, como lo hacía siempre que algo lo ponía nervioso—, perdón. ¿Crees que estas cosas hayan pertenecido a Sirius? ¿Estabas viendo ropita de bebé?

—Sólo estaba husmeando. Buscando algo que pudiera valer al menos un knut, pero no hay nada —Salió de la habitación y miró al moreno—. Me voy a seguir durmiendo, ¿vienes?

Harry no se había equivocado al escucharlo hablar con su bebé, claramente le preguntó que si le gustaba el mameluco amarillo. Decidió que no cerraría la habitación para poder subir a curiosear en el futuro. Tal vez todas esas cosas harían al rubio cambiar de opinión.

—Sí, voy —Dejó trabada la chapa y un cubo con juguetes para que la puerta no tocará el marco. Siguió el camino del rubio y entró a la habitación. Draco ya estaba acostado en posición fetal, se metió entre las sabanas y se acomodó a sus espaldas.

—Me estabas abrazando —Las palabras de su compañero de cama lo sacaron de balance por un momento.

—¿Cómo? —Draco notó que el moreno se había quedado pasmado con sus palabras.

—No me refiero a que me moleste, lo digo por si despiertas y descubres que tienes tu mano sobre alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Para que no me avientes por la impresión o algo así.

—E-está bien —Harry se giró y se acomodó para dormirse fallando estrepitosamente los próximos treinta minutos.

La mañana siguiente pasó sin que ninguno se moviera de la cama. Harry escuchó al rubio moverse varias veces, gruñir, sentarse y volverse a acostar, pero notó que si hacía el intento de moverse el rubio se cohibía y se quedaba quieto un buen rato. Harry entendió que el rubio no quería ser una molestia. Cuando la vejiga del moreno estaba por explotar se levantó corriendo y salió de la habitación dejando al rubio parado a la mitad del cuarto. Al regresar a la habitación ya no estaba.

Escuchó la voz de Hermione en el recibidor y bajó las escaleras corriendo para ver su cabeza en las llamas de la chimenea.

—Hola, Harry. ¿Ya desayunaron?

—Hola. Acabamos de levantarnos, no encuentro a Draco.

—Fue a la cocina —Hermione se rió de la expresión de contrariedad del moreno—. ¿Quieren desayunar con nosotros? Estamos haciendo waffles.

—Hola Granger —Draco estaba de pie, detrás de Harry, comiéndose un pedazo de pan—. ¿Escuché waffles?

—Hola, Malfoy. Sí, estaba diciéndole a Harry que están invitados a desayunar con nosotros.

—Hermione, ¿qué te parece si se traen los waffles y desayunamos acá? A que no adivinas lo que sucedió anoche: Draco abrió el desván.

—No la dejaste adivinar, Potter. Eso es trampa —Draco le arrojó un pedazo de pan a la cabeza—. Es mi turno, ¿qué es tonto, despeinado y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente?

Hermione soltó una carcajada y Harry lo miró con odio reprimido. Draco regresó a la cocina y volvió con un vaso de leche. Hermione había desaparecido y había prometido estar de regreso en quince minutos. Harry siguió a Draco quien había comenzado a subir las escaleras, una extraña furia se había instalado en su interior. Se sentía como en el colegio cuando se obsesionó con lo que hacía Malfoy en la sala de menesteres. Quería saberlo todo, y era esa misma sensación la tenía en el pecho esta vez.

El rubio hubiera subido las escaleras corriendo de haber podido, entró a la habitación en la que habían dormido y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, pero Harry puso el pie para frenarlo. El moreno sintió el dolor del golpe, no se había puesto más que sandalias y no era precisamente de gran protección contra golpes. Empujó la puerta con la fuerza que había adquirido en sus entrenamientos antes y después de la guerra y Draco casi se fue de espaldas de no ser por el poste de la cama del que se sujetó fuertemente.

—Estás loco, Potter. Definitivamente estás loco. ¿Quieres matarnos? —Harry entendió que se refería al bebé y a él mismo.

—¿Y a ti eso qué te importa? Eres cruel, Malfoy. Muy cruel con tu hijo. No creo que te importe mucho si lo pierdes.

—¡Eres un maldito enfermo! Claro que me importa si lo pierdo —Ambos se estaban gritando sin saber qué los había llevado a gritarse de esa forma, todo había comenzado demasiado rápido.

—Sabías que te enfrentaría. Es muy cruel que le hagas esto, Malfoy. Ni siquiera ha nacido y ya lo estás sodomizando. De ti no me preocupo, sé que eres un maldito masoquista, pero una criatura que no ha nacido…

—Déjame en paz. Yo sé lo que hago —Draco se sentó en la cama sin soltarse del poste. Con la otra mano se masajeó el vientre. Por alguna razón esto encendió más el coraje de Potter.

—¿Crees que no te vi? Hablándole, preguntándole sobre la ropita que le gustaba. Eres un desgraciado —Harry se recargó en la pared junto a la puerta y se quitó las gafas para refregarse los ojos—. ¿Quién es el otro padre?

—No es de tu incumbencia, Potter —El rubio soltó un gran suspiro. La furia se había ido así como había vuelto—. Ya sabía que no dejarías ir tan fácil ese tema.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo el moreno, revolviéndose el cabello más, si era posible—. No concibo la idea de un niño creciendo sin su familia pudiendo estar con ella. Es cruel. Yo viví con una familia que no me quería porque no tenía otra opción.

—No es su caso. Vivirá mejor —Las lágrimas se habían comenzado a deslizar por la cara de Draco, manchando el pecho de su playera—. Esa familia lo espera con ansias. Su otro padre no sabe de él, no puede, nunca lo aceptará. Yo estoy haciendo lo que puedo.

Harry se levantó del suelo donde no sabía que había terminado y se sentó junto al rubio. No podía soportar el verlo llorar, tan solo, sujetándose del poste y apretando la playera a la altura de su ombligo.

—Me cuido, como bien, no hago movimientos bruscos. Odio estar así, inflado de todas partes, pesado, adolorido todo el tiempo. Pero estoy aguantando por él. Esto es todo lo que le puedo dar.

—Malfoy —Harry no soportó más y lo abrazó. Lo atrapó tan fuerte entre sus brazos que lo arrancó del poste y en cambio acarició su cabeza incitándolo a que se recargara en su pecho. Draco lo hizo, algo renuente al principio, pero amoldándose a los pectorales fibrosos después. El rubio no pudo detener el torrente de lágrimas que sus ojos liberaron. No pudo evitar rodear los hombros del moreno y afianzarse fuertemente de él.

Lloró en sus brazos un par de minutos y el calor corporal que desprendía el otro hombre lo ayudó a relajarse. Sin saber de dónde, las palabras salieron de su boca, catapultadas por su consciencia.

—Yo nunca había sido el pasivo. Siempre dominaba en cuestiones de —Se sorbió la nariz, aprovechando para pensar mejor sus palabras—, bueno, en todo. Cuando terminé oficialmente la universidad me fui con unos amigos de viaje, no sabía que ahí me encontraría a uno de mis profesores. El hombre era guapo, fornido, muy varonil y elegante. Imposible no convertirlo en tu amor platónico.

Se separaron un poco para secarse las lágrimas cada uno. Draco continuó con la voz un poco más nasal.

—Me invitó unas copas en un pub, de ahí fuimos a su habitación del hotel y —se encogió de hombros— se hizo la magia. Me lo hizo toda la noche, parecía que nada lo dejaría satisfecho. Fue mi primera vez abajo, lo hizo realmente bien, no me lastimó nunca. Hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando me confesó que se casaría y que era su último viaje de soltero.

Harry se volvió a lanzar con los brazos abiertos para envolverlo y el rubio se lanzó de lleno dentro del gesto y se conmovió tanto que volvió a llorar.

—Se siente horrible cuando guardas amor efímero por alguien y un día, como en un sueño, ese alguien hace parecer que te corresponde. Que estarán juntos toda la vida. Te sube hasta el infinito y te deja caer sin avisarte —Se secó las lágrimas con la sabana de la cama y Harry salió corriendo, regresando medio minuto después con un papel higiénico completo—. El enamoramiento se me pasó. Duele cuando lo recuerdo, pero sí, definitivamente quedó atrás. Ahora sólo tengo que superar esto.

Potter arrugó el entrecejo y cuando iba a decir algo, Malfoy lo silenció.

—El embarazo. Me refiero al embarazo. Las estúpidas hormonas volviéndome loco, los achaques matutinos que aún tengo, mareos, ascos. Agrégale el dolor de espalda, el mal sueño, pesadillas —Draco se volvió a acomodar entre sus brazos, una mano de Potter se posó en su vientre. Lo miró, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada para intimar un poco con la criatura. Draco puso la mano sobre la suya y lo arrastró a donde se sentía lo durito de lo que, supusieron, era la espalda.

—Dices muchas veces que no tienes nada que ofrecerle, que te quedaste sin dinero y no tienes casa —Harry siguió acariciándolo hasta que lo sintió moverse, incitándolo a más caricias—. Esta casa pertenecía a tus antepasados, puede ser tuya, si quieres. Yo te ayudaré si me lo pides. No tengo nada de lo que tienes tú y te envidio.

—¿Me envidias, Potter? Te otorgaron premios, recompensas y montones de fiestas por todo lo que hiciste contra el señor tenebroso. Tienes una mansión con cuartos que no usas, una casa que no te molesta seguir compartiendo con los antiguos dueños. Supongo que tienes oro para morir y un empleo.

—No, si cuando lo haces sonar así parece que vivo en la maldita gloria. Sin una sola persona con quien compartir todo esto. Te digo que te envidio.

—Envidias a un fulano que por caliente se metió en el peor problema que ha tenido que enfrentar solo y sin un knut en la bolsa. ¿Te embarazarías si pudieras?

—Sí, creo que sí, pero no me cambies de tema.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —Con un poco de esfuerzo se volvió a incorporar. Ignoró el pensamiento de Potter pidiéndole que formara una familia con él. Era tan bizarro que ya ni siquiera recordaba las palabras qué había usado.

—No Malfoy, es en serio. En todo caso deja que lo adopte yo. Dame la oportunidad —Draco caminó por toda la habitación, recogiendo su ropa y oliéndola para calcular las veces que podía seguirla usando. Harry recordó que ese día irían de compras.

—Si lo adoptas tú, Potter, no podré volver a verte, y para el momento en que decida salir de aquí y yo pueda pagarte, tendré que enviarte cada centavo en un sobre, ¿sabes lo pesado que resultará eso para una lechuza?

—Eres conflictivo —Le arrebató la ropa de las manos y cruzó la habitación con el rubio pisándole los talones. Se metió a su habitación y abrió el ropero. Le hizo señas para que escogiera lo que quisiera usar ese día—. Ya te dije que no tienes que pagarme nada. Él me cae bien —Señaló el vientre del rubio y Draco lo miró.

—Es muy agradable que te caiga mejor un no nacido que yo. Déjame pensar en tu oferta. Te gustará conocer a la pareja que lo adoptará y haré un sorteo. Si tienes suerte, se queda contigo. No se aceptan devoluciones.

—Eres muy malo expresándote así de tu hijo.

—Tu futuro hijo. Ya sabes, si tienes suerte —Buscaba entre la ropa colgada algo que le gustara y le quedara.

—Creí que eras de los que daban la vida por su familia. ¿Qué pasó con lo que le dijiste a Dumbledore la noche de su muerte?

—No puedo permitir que el miembro más importante de mi familia pase por la vergüenza y la deshonra de ser un Malfoy —Harry guardó silencio mientras Draco salía de la habitación con una playera en la mano. Escucharon la voz de Hermione en el piso inferior y Draco se topó de frente con Ron que acababa de subir las escaleras.

—Hola —El pelirrojo se revolvió el cabello y miró a Harry, quien estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación—. Malfoy, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, Weasley, gracias por preguntar. Puedo ver que tú estás magníficamente —Cerró su cuarto de un portazo y se quedaron solos Harry y Ron.

—¿Pasó algo? —Harry se encogió de hombros y bajó las escaleras para saludar a la castaña. Hermione estaba preparando la mesa para los cuatro cuando entraron los dos a la cocina.

—¿Dónde está Draco? —Lo buscó con la mirada cuando ellos entraron y se sentaron.

—Sí, Hermione, estoy bien, ¿qué tal dormiste tú?

—Muy bien, gracias —Se sentó con ellos y cuando Harry iba a tomar un waffle para llenarlo de miel, la castaña le pegó en la mano—. Tenemos que esperarlo, sería muy descortés comenzar sin él.

—¿Desde cuándo es tu mejor amigo? —Ron miró a Harry para saber si contaba con su apoyo. El moreno se sirvió jugo y le dio un trago.

Todos vieron al rubio entrar por la puerta jalándose la playera que Harry le había prestado. Tomó asiento en el lugar más cercano a la puerta, agarró un waffle y lo llenó de miel. Hermione lo siguió mientras Ron y Harry los veían comer. Draco le pidió el jugo de naranja a la castaña y ella, con mucho gusto, se lo puso a la mano. Ron iba a servirse leche y Draco alargó el brazo para tomar la jarra y servirle a la castaña y a él.

Iban por el segundo waffle cada uno cuando Harry y Ron comenzaron a desayunar.

—Te quedaron muy bien, Granger. Debo admitir que me sorprende que sepas cocinar.

—Gracias Malfoy, tomé un curso, puedo darte algunos consejos cuando quieras —Hermione se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se acarició el vientre. Harry y Ron estaban terminando con los últimos waffles. El rubio llenó la tetera con agua caliente y acercó todo a la mesa para que cada quien se preparara su té a su gusto.

Hermione le preparó el té a Ron y a ella. Harry se preparó el suyo y Draco fue el último en servirse, tomó un tarro con galletas y las llevó a la mesa. Todos dieron un suspiro, estaban satisfechos por el desayuno, la miel y ahora lo caliente del té recorriendo sus gargantas y posándose en sus estómagos. El bebé de Hermione le dio una patada e hizo un gran escándalo, llamando a Ron para que lo sintiera, entre los gritos dijo que no le había tocado sentir a su hijo moverse. Fue la sensación por algunos minutos.

—Hace un rato sentí al bebé de Draco —dijo Harry. El rubio lo miró con asombro, por haberlo llamado por su nombre. En algún momento de la mañana se habían vuelto cercanos—. Tiene mucha fuerza.

—Es increíble. Saber que hay vida.

—Y que saldrá —dijo Draco, dándole un sorbo más a su té—, y no te dejará dormir bien en meses, tendrás que dividir tu tiempo, reorganizar tus prioridades. Probablemente dejar de trabajar. Increíble.

—Tú de verdad no quieres a tu hijo, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron, mirándolo con algo de rencor.

—Ey, ¿quieren ir al desván y ver las cosas que hay ahí? —Harry desvió la atención de todos para evitar una confrontación. Draco se había puesto muy incómodo. El moreno se terminó el té de un trago y se puso de pie, incitando a que todos lo hicieran y subieran con él. Ron se puso de pie y casi arrojó la silla hasta el suelo, salió de la cocina y lo escucharon subir las escaleras. Harry lo siguió y así se quedaron solos.

—Me apena tanto que no quieras a tu hijo, Malfoy. En mi opinión esto es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado.

Salió ella también dejando sólo al slytherin. Se tomó su tiempo para beber el té y comer un par de galletas. Dejó sus manos descansar sobre su vientre y se sopló el flequillo para sacárselo de la cara. Sintió una patada y como se movía todo su interior. Movió las manos sin despegarlas y presionó un poco por diferentes puntos. El resultado fue el mismo, patadas y más movimiento.

—De verdad eres fuerte. Podrás sobre llevar la vida que te espera —Se puso de pie y subió las escaleras. Las cosas del desayuno quedaron todas ahí, él no era un elfo domestico para limpiar.

Escuchó los gritos entusiasmados de Granger desde el desván y los comentarios de Ron sobre sus viejas túnicas de Hogwarts. Iba a cerrar la puerta de su habitación cuando escuchó una puerta azotarse, el silencio y después gritos y golpes. Sonrió de medio lado, imaginándose lo que harían si él no estuviera en casa. Podía escuchar a Potter gritando su nombre, pidiéndole que les abriera. Subió las escaleras con mucha tranquilidad, contando los escalones. Se tomó su tiempo, acariciándose el vientre, jugando con su playera, picándose el ombligo sobre la tela y luego la levantó para ver su forma redonda.

—¿Sí? —gritó un poco, nada demasiado escandaloso como los gritos que estaban pegando los gryffindor desde adentro. Se quedaron cayados y luego volvieron los golpes, pero sólo una voz gritando está vez.

—Abre la puta puerta, Malfoy.

—Ah, Weasley —fingió un tono de sorpresa, el mismo que había llegado a usar en sus años de colegio—. Qué gran privilegio es escucharte, ¿qué haces ahí adentro?

—Draco, por favor, ¿podrías abrir la puerta? —Ahora era Granger, con voz suplicante—. Está realmente oscuro aquí dentro.

—No sé si pueda hacer el milagro, estas cosas generalmente no se repiten. Son tan increíbles —Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Sonó un ¡click! Y ésta giró sobre sus goznes y lo primero que vio fue una mancha roja que se le echó encima, lo tomó de la ropa a la altura del pecho y lo estrelló con ganas en la pared.

Harry gritó, al igual que Hermione y se arrojó sobre ambos para separarlos. El puño del pelirrojo estaba muy arriba y Draco tenía aquella expresión de terror de nuevo. Levantó las manos en el aire y apretó los ojos, esperando el primer golpe. Sólo sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándolo, cuando abrió los ojos era Harry quien lo protegía con su cuerpo, de espaldas al pelirrojo, pero mirándolo fijamente. La castaña se había abrazado de Ron para detenerlo con su propio cuerpo.

—¿Qué demonios ibas a hacer, Ron? —Harry gritó con todo el aire que podía salir de sus pulmones. Draco lo sintió temblar y se agarró de sus brazos—. ¿Estás bien? —El rubio asintió vehementemente y bajó la mirada.

—Sólo era una broma, no pensé que se lo tomaría así.

—Abstente de hacer esa clase de bromas —Ron respiraba agitadamente, pero sostenía a Hermione fuertemente—. No fue gracioso.

—Pues tú estampándome en la pared tampoco lo fue.

—¿Pueden callarse los dos? —Granger enterró la cara en el pecho del pelirrojo, su voz volvió a sonar, pero mucho más acallada por el cuerpo de su marido—. Esto pintaba ser un gran día.

—Aún puede serlo, vayan a hacer lo que sea que hacen ustedes —Draco se soltó del cuerpo de Harry y caminó a las escaleras, iba a bajarlas y Harry lo detuvo al ver que caminaba con dificultad—. Estoy bien, Potter. Iré a descansar a mi habitación.

Hola. Jajaja es una historia graciosa, siéntense, bajen las armas y se las cuento.

Campo clínico en quirófanos después de clases desde las siete de la mañana, bueno, digamos que andaba fuera de mi casa desde las seis de la mañana hasta las nueve o nueve y media de la noche. A bañarme y dormir para el siguiente día volver a hacer lo mismo.

La cosa es que ya andamos queriendo volver, mi súper mega gran amiga beta de mi corazón también anda apurada con exámenes, es que la fuckin real life nos absorbe y no se puede hacer nada. Espero sepan perdonar la tardanza.

Que sepan que estoy empezando la continuación. 'Las siguientes aventuras de un Malfoy embarazado'. ¿Qué opinan del título? También se aceptan sugerencias ;D


	6. Chapter 6

—_Aún puede serlo, vayan a hacer lo que sea que hacen ustedes —Draco se soltó del cuerpo de Harry y caminó a las escaleras, iba a bajarlas y Harry lo detuvo al ver que caminaba con dificultad—. Estoy bien, Potter. Iré a descansar a mi habitación._

Hermione y Ron fueron hasta el salón y se quedaron esperando a Harry en silencio. Ron no era malo y Hermione sabía que había actuado sin pensar. Era demasiado impulsivo y escuchar las palabras del rubio sin verlo los había hecho sentirse como en el pasado, con ganas de golpearlo en la cara por aprovecharse de la situación.

Harry se reunió con ellos y se tiró en un sillón junto a la chimenea. El día estaba frío por las tormentas que habían estado azotando al país. La chimenea crujía y el calor los envolvía tan dulcemente que Hermione había cerrado los ojos recargada en el pecho de su marido y parecía que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento. Sólo su mano tenía movimiento y se encargaba de acariciar el estómago de Ron.

—Se acostó.

La expresión en la cara de Ron era indescifrable. Harry sintió que había hablado de más y que al pelirrojo no le importaba lo que pasara con Draco. El pelirrojo acarició el cabello de Hermione y habló sin levantar la mirada.

—Me puse nervioso, no debí reaccionar así. Llamé al sanador que está atendiendo a Hermione, es de mucha confianza. No debe de tardar en llegar.

—Gracias —Harry suspiró profundamente. Nada en el mundo lo había preparado para escuchar que Ron había llamado a un sanador, preocupado por el rubio—. Nos peleamos hace rato. No creo que le haga bien estar aquí.

—La consciencia me está matando Harry, vamos a hacer lo que me dijiste. Con el tipo que le robó sus cosas y que se vaya.

Saltaron chispas de la chimenea y Harry movió la varita, abriendo la conexión y permitiendo la entrada a quien quería entrar. Un hombre alto y robusto apareció en la sala, no pasaba de los treinta y cinco años, de cabello castaño muy claro, ojos color miel, piel muy clara y expresión de hastío. Era el sanador de Hermione, quien la había controlado durante todo el embarazo desde que se enteraron. Era el mejor en su ramo ya que sabía tanto medicina muggle como mágica.

—Bueno días, sanador McNamara.

—Buenas tardes, señores Weasley. Señor Potter.

Harry se movió en el sillón para que el recién llegado tomara asiento. El hombre se sentó en el lugar que había dejado Harry y sacó una botellita de la bolsa de su abrigo, se bebió una poción de un trago y suspiró. Fue entonces cuando se percataron de la palidez con la que había llegado.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione? —la castaña le respondió con una sonrisa y le dijo que tenía un leve dolor de espalda pero nada grave—. Me alegro. Bueno, ¿para qué me llamaron? Es sábado.

—Y le agradecemos mucho por venir —dijo Harry sentándose frente a todos en una silla—. Un amigo mío está… como Hermione, —El sanador levantó la ceja y Harry se sintió como si estuviera frente a Malfoy. La misma mirada, la misma mueca, hasta la misma palidez—. Tuvimos un pequeño percance y…

—Lo estrellé contra la pared —terminó Ron, viendo las dificultades que tenía Harry para hablar.

—¿Un amigo? —el sanador torció la boca y se rascó lo que estaba por convertirse en una barba incipiente.

—De Harry. Es amigo de Harry, a mí siempre me ha caído mal.

—¡Ah! Claro, eso lo explica todo —giró los ojos y suspiró—. ¿Qué tanto tiempo tiene de "como Hermione"? —Marcó las comillas con las manos y Harry se puso incómodo.

—No sé —habló el moreno, preguntándose lo mismo.

—¿Por lo menos está en ésta casa? —Se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Harry asintió y se puso de pie para llevarlo. Él agarró el maletín que había dejado a sus pies—. Será mejor que hable con él directamente.

Subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de Draco y Harry llamó a la puerta con algo de delicadeza. Abrió y metió la cabeza a la habitación. Draco estaba acostado de espaldas a él, en posición fetal y se movía repetidamente y muy despacio, Harry supuso que trataba de darle algo de alivio a su espalda.

—Malfoy —el rubio se quedó quieto, o sea que sí estaba despierto—, trajimos a un sanador, quiere verte —el rubio no dijo nada, Harry salió de la habitación y abrió la puerta para que el sanador entrara.

—Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy.

Draco se comenzó a mover lentamente para ponerse de frente al hombre. Harry se sintió mal por haber permitido que Ron le hiciera eso cuando él mismo había visto estos días que al rubio, la espalda le daba muchos problemas.

—Buenas tardes —el sanador se sentó a los pies de la cama, observando fijamente al rubio mientras él se acomodaba en la cama—. Yo no pedí un sanador, muchas gracias.

—Ellos sí, es sábado, no dormí ayer y sinceramente preferiría estar en mí cama antes que aquí —Malfoy levantó la ceja y puso una expresión de conmoción. Miró a Harry y el moreno se encogió de hombros—. Pero ya estoy aquí, frente a usted señor Malfoy, y vamos a hacer las cosas bien. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fue a hacerse un chequeo rutinario?

—Nunca.

—¿Perdón? —El hombre que había empezado a escribir en una pequeña libreta levantó la mirada y la posó en sus ojos—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se hizo algún examen médico?

—Cuando me dijeron que mi magia no funcionaba porque estaba embarazado.

El hombre se pasó las manos por el cabello y suspiró profundamente. Se puso de pie, dio un par de pasos por la habitación y volvió a mirarlo tan fijamente como nunca nadie lo había mirado.

—¿Entonces no sabes ni siquiera el sexo de tu hijo? —el rubio negó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

—No sé, según recuerdo como siete meses. Aproximadamente.

—Quítate la ropa, por favor.

—No —Draco bajó los pies de la cama, pero no se puso de pie, sólo se quedó ahí sentado, viéndose fijamente con el sanador—. Vino a revisarme de la espalda, ¿no? No necesito quitarme la ropa para eso.

—Muy bien, la espalda —el sanador dejó todas sus cosas en el maletín y se puso de pie. Se giró con Harry —nos pueden dejar a solas, ¿por favor?

Todos salieron y Draco se removió penoso. No le gustaban las visitas al sanador, desde niño odiaba a esos hombres, con sus batas y esa idea suya de que todo lo hacían era provocar dolor. A pesar de que todo lo que hacían era retacarlos de pociones para semanas, pero en la revisión siempre causaban respuestas extrañas en su cuerpo. Como cuando descubrió su homosexualidad al tener una erección en un chequeo rutinario con el ayudante del sanador familiar.

El sanador se fue después de media hora con el rubio. Cuando Harry entró a verlo él estaba recargado en un montón de almohadas y estaba leyendo. Cuando Draco le respondió, Harry casi pudo haber dicho que al rubio le daba gusto verlo. Le dijo que se sentía bien, ya no le dolía la espalda por una poción que le había dado a beber y que el lunes iría a verlo a su consultorio en San Mungo.

—Me regañó por no hacerme los chequeos necesarios, el lunes me hará todos, para asegurarse de que estoy bien.

—Te vez feliz —Harry sonrió. El rubio inspiraba tanta paz que se sintió que flotaría.

—De hecho estaba aterrado. Estoy feliz de que se fuera —Harry rompió su expresión de tranquilidad y lo miró con los ojos exageradamente abiertos—. Siempre me han dado miedo los sanadores, todo lo que hacen es provocarte enfermedades. De seguro me dirá que tengo desnutrición o algo así.

—Pero irás el lunes ¿no? —Harry se divertía mucho al escuchar como Draco se expresaba mal de otras personas. Ahora entendía porque en el colegio siempre estaba rodeado de gente.

—Si me acompañas, sí. No quiero pararme allá solo. Son horribles —el moreno asintió.

—¿El lunes a qué hora? —Harry arrugó el entrecejo y se rascó la coronilla.

—Dijo que le escribiera para confirmarle la hora en que iría ¿A qué hora crees poder? —de repente sintió que era mucha la familiaridad con la que se estaba comportando con Potter. Un sujeto al que no había visto en muchos años, que cuando convivieron sólo se insultaban y arrojaban hechizos uno al otro—. Si no puedes, está bien, yo me metí en esto y sólo saldré.

—Está bien, acomodaré mi agenda del lunes y le escribimos. ¿Te sientes bien como para salir?

—Me siento excelente, pero no quiero salir al mundo muggle, ya viste qué pasó con el sujeto del taxi.

—Puedo hacerte un hechizo para que los muggles no lo vean. Hermione me enseñó a hacerlo ahorita que estábamos abajo.

—Bueno, entonces sí, quiero salir. Te pagaré cada centavo, es una promesa —Harry se encogió de hombros, no lo haría entender que el dinero no le importaba. Pero sí podía dejar el tema, entonces el rubio creería que él se había rendido.

Era la hora de la comida, Draco estaba sentado en al incomoda silla del supermercado al que habían entrado hacía ya más de una hora para rellenar todo lo que Harry no había comprado en años por no creerlo necesario. Entre antojos del rubio y cosas útiles para ambos, se había hecho una gran compra para la tienda pero una gran carga mientras buscaban el lugar para reducir las bolsas y ponerlas en alguna bolsa del pantalón de Potter.

Draco se había sentado a descansar cuando vio en el escaparate frente a él algo que llamó su atención. Una tienda de artículos para bebés, un video en una gran pantalla de plasma, una castaña mujer joven con un bebé rubio en brazos. Había varias escenas, una de ellas era el bebé de grandes ojos grises chapoteando en una pequeña tina, la mujer reía por las gotas que habían caído en su cara. Ahora el bebé comía una papilla, estaba lleno de comida hasta la frente y se reía, mostrando su boca sin un solo dientes, pura saliva y carne rosada pero, por alguna razón esto no le pareció asqueroso, por el contrario, se imaginó a su propio hijo sonriéndole al comer algo de su agrado.

Cuando Potter se paró frente a él, el rubio seguía absorto en el video, se inclinó hacia un lado y Harry captó la idea. Miró la pantalla y se sentó junto a él. Vieron el video hasta que las escenas del baño y la comida se repitieron.

—¿Quieres entrar a ver?

—No, vámonos, tengo hambre —Draco le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Harry asintió—. ¿Tienes todo?

—Todo está en el carro, ya veremos cómo le hacemos para reducirlo y guardarlo.

Como cosa de magia, encontraron el espacio perfecto donde nadie los vería, redujeron todo y caminaron hacía un restaurant de comida japonesa.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando decidieron volver a casa. Harry había arrastrado a Draco a una tienda de ropa para que escogiera algunos cambios, una sudadera para estar en casa, pantalones y playeras. Recordó que Hermione le había contado que ahora toda su ropa estaba hechizada para que se adaptara a su nuevo cuerpo, al retirarle el hechizo volvería a la normalidad así que Draco se sintió más conforme en comprar una talla de ropa que no levantara suspicacia en la gente que los atendía.

Caminaron un par de cuadras para esperar un taxi cuando Draco llamó su atención y señaló a una pareja en la acera de frente. Estaban saliendo de una casa, la mujer esperaba en las escaleras y el hombre echaba el cerrojo a la puerta.

—Ellos son quienes lo adoptarán cuando nazca —Harry sólo se encogió de hombros—. Son una buena pareja, ¿no?

—Claro que no, se ven muy inestables —Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada y los ojos medio cerrados—, son la competencia, no me pidas que te diga cosas buenas de ellos.

—Que inmaduro e infantil sonaste.

Draco siguió caminando y curiosamente iban en la misma dirección que el matrimonio pero en la acera contraria. Se estaba comiendo el helado que habían comprado hacía un rato por un antojo que le sobrevino y fue más fuerte que él.

—¿No quieres saludarlos? —Harry le dio una mordida a su paleta y sintió como sus dientes se acalambraban hasta casi morir. Draco se rió de él antes de contestar.

—Creí que los odiabas —se giró y gritó—: ¡Lucy!

La pareja volteó a ver quién llamaba a la mujer y al principio no reconocieron al rubio, aunque sólo fue necesario que una nube se moviera y un rayo de sol golpeara la cara del rubio, su cabello destellara y sus ojos se entrecerraran. Ambos cruzaron la calle, un vehículo casi atropella a la mujer de no ser por el hombre que la detuvo a tiempo.

—¿Seguro que con ellos estará bien tu hijo?

—Seh —lo alcanzaron y la mujer lo abrazó tan fuerte por olvidarse del estómago que ella sí podía ver.

—No puedo creerlo —Lucy estaba prácticamente llorando por ver al rubio. Puso las manos en el estómago del rubio y lo acarició en toda su extensión—. Hola bebé —le habló al estómago—. Dios, Draco, está aquí.

Un par de muggles pasaron y se les quedaron viendo hasta detener su andar. Harry sacó la varita y volvió a lanzar el _confundus_ para que siguieran caminando. El señor Foucont, esposo de Lucy, sugirió que fueran a su casa para platicar un poco más. Draco estaba cansado así que no le importó el lugar, siempre y cuando pudiera sentarse y descansar.

Draco se tumbó en el sillón de la sala del matrimonio, suspiró y se acarició el estómago. Lucy se sentó a su lado y puso sus manos en el estómago del rubio y las movió como su fuera una adivina tratando de ver algo en su bola de cristal. Draco puso sus manos en el respaldo y Harry vio un poco de su incomodidad, pero el rubio no hizo nada.

Se sentía como fuera de lugar. Ese vientre voluminoso tenía que estar en ella, no en él. Se dejó hacer hasta que el señor Foucont salió de la cocina y llamó a Lucy para que le ayudara a llevar algo de comer a la sala. Harry se sentó a su lado y cuando iba a poner su mano en el vientre del rubio, él se lo impidió.

—Se está moviendo demasiado, es molesto —Harry no entendía las razones del rubio para que él no lo tocara—. Cada que lo tocas tú se vuelve loco. No podría con eso.

—Se ve que lo quiere mucho.

—Sí, creo que me dejó sordo con tanto grito —el matrimonio salió de la cocina cargando una bandeja con té y otra con sándwiches. Draco tomó un emparedado y comenzó a devorarlo antes de que le sirvieran el té. Lucy lo veía maravillada.

—Se cuida muy bien, ¿verdad? —miró a Harry y éste sintió que debía responder, pero acaba de darle un trago al té y cuando intentó hablar el líquido eligió el otro camino hacia sus pulmones y comenzó a toser. Sintió golpecitos en su espalda pero no ayudaban, por el contrario comenzó a ponerse rojo y perdiendo la respiración por momentos, corrió a la calle y escupió todo el té que le había quedado en la boca para poder toser con libertad. Cuando regresó con todos, Lucy le hacía cariñitos al estómago de Draco, pero él se veía muy perturbado. Harry quería sacarlo de ahí, aunque no sabía cómo.

—Ya estamos preparando su habitación —dijo Phillip, el señor Foucont a Draco quien puso cara de horror—, ¿quieres verla? —asintió de forma errática. Harry se sentó a recuperar la respiración y le puso una mano a Draco en el hombro en forma de apoyo.

La pareja y el rubio subieron las escaleras que había al fondo, Lucy empujaba a Draco, quien iba lo más rápido que podía, Phillip trataba de persuadirla para que lo dejara ir a su ritmo, pero ella hacía oídos sordos.

Sin embargo, Harry estaba feliz de ver aquello. De seguro la actitud pesada de la mujer haría que Draco no quisiera volver a verla y se decidiera a quedarse con su bebé. Cuando regresaron al piso inferior, el rubio lo miró a los ojos, suplicándole que lo sacara de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Se despidieron, alegando que Draco tenía que descansar, le preguntaron dónde estaba viviendo, Harry les dijo que si querían ponerse en contacto con Draco le escribieran a él, ya que el rubio sin magia estaba ilocalizable para las lechuzas.

La suave brisa del mar le llegaba por la puerta que daba a la terraza que estaba abierta. Las suaves y vaporosas cortinas sólo volaban, meciéndose por el suave viento. La cama, desprovista de las sábanas blancas le quedaba muy grande, estirándose en todo lo largo, abarcando cada centímetro se percató de que él ya no estaba en la cama. Sonrió, guardando un bostezo, cubriéndose la boca con las manos y masajeándose el puente de la nariz a continuación.

Desde hacía cinco años que vivían ese sueño, en aquel paraíso terrenal que con el dinero se habían permitido. Reencontrando el amor y el tiempo perdido en tontas guerras, preocupaciones que no habían hecho más que envejecerlos. Aún en aquel lugar, respiraban un poco del miedo que les causaba el haberlo dejado atrás.

Cuando no estaba disfrutando del agradable clima, sin preocupaciones o remordimientos recordaba ese pedazo que había dejado en el pasado.

Se sentó en la cama, disfrutando de la brisa sobre todo su cuerpo desnudo, las sabanas de algodón egipcio cayeron y sus pezones rosas quedaron al aire, toda su piel expuesta, rejuvenecida y blanca. Sacó su cuerpo de marfil de la cama y llegó hasta la puerta corrediza. No había otra alma en aquel lugar además de ellos dos, no temía a que alguien más la viera de esa forma. Escuchó a sus espaldas la puerta abrirse, unos pasos y sintió unas manos grandes recorrerla entera, despacio y en zonas peligrosas. Se sentía joven de nuevo, sexy, con el poder de obtener lo que quisiera.

—¿No crees que es hora de volver?

—Estamos muy bien aquí —el hombre besaba su cuello, disfrutando para milímetro de piel para saborearla y hacerla suya. No habían discutido desde hacía meses, estaba de muy buen humor.

—¿Pero no te importa saber cómo está él?

—Está mejor sin nosotros, lo comprobamos hace cinco años. Créeme, está bien.

—Le escribí, no recibí respuesta —las manos seguían deslizándose por su piel, jugando con sus senos, haciéndola perder el hilo de sus palabras por momentos.

—Debe seguir enojado —se apoderó del lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes, apretando, rasgando pero provocando la reacción que quería, la deseada. La entrepierna rubia se humedeció. Los líquidos comenzaron a fluir tan maravillosamente, empapando las yemas de sus dedos y llenando las piernas. Dejando un rastro que al recibir el aire se enfriaba, dándole la sensación que tanto le gustaba.

—Oh, Lucius —ella se giró y apretó su cuerpo contra el del hombre. Su gran altura, su cuerpo firme la volvía loca desde el momento en que lo había conocido. Merlín bendeciría el momento en que sus padres decidieron casarlos.

Al llegar a casa, Draco se fue a su habitación, harto por las preguntas de Harry de por qué había elegido a esa gente. Le hizo recordar las pocas opciones que tuvo al dejarse encontrar por una pareja que estuviera dispuesta a adoptar al bebé de un antiguo mortifago.

Resultó que la única respuesta que recibió fue de Lucy Foucont.

Así fue como Draco le confesó a Harry que no rechazaría la única familia que acogería a su hijo, además de ser una pareja que nunca había visto en su vida y por lo tanto nunca le hablarían de él. Su bebé jamás sabría que era hijo de un Malfoy.

Harry no esperó toparse con esa historia, más por el hecho de que evidentemente al rubio le dolía perder a su hijo.

La tarde de domingo pasaba tranquilamente. Harry había salido, diciéndole que no tardaría en volver mientras él terminaba de acomodar su ropa nueva en el ropero. Vio el pergamino sobre la cama donde había comenzado a escribir una carta para su madre. No sabía por dónde empezar a contarle lo que le había pasado recientemente. O durante los últimos cinco años de separación.

No habían tenido contacto para nada. La última vez le había llegado un canasto con dulces de Paris, cuatro años atrás. No Había recibido más información de parte de ellos desde que Potter había intervenido en el juicio contra Lucius, donde sólo lo multaron por los daños a la sociedad mágica y lo dejaron irse. La multa fue grande, la liquidó al siguiente día y no se le volvió a ver. Su madre se había ido una semana después y realmente no sabía si se habían encontrado o cada quien había tomado caminos distintos en su vida.

Lo que sí sabía era que ambos seguían con vida. Una especie de poder o conexión siempre se lo había mantenido al tanto de sus progenitores, aunque recientemente todo lo que sentía eran patadas en sus riñones, hambre y ganas de sexo rudo.

Tomó la tiza de la mesita que había instalado recientemente y comenzó a hacer algunos trazos en su pared. Lianas con algunas flores por aquí y por allá, hojas dispersas aún sujetas a la rama madre o cayendo por acción del aire. Le dio efectos del viento a los pétalos de flor que comenzaron a llenar la pared. Siguió cerca de media hora y había llenado la pared de trazos ligeros, casi invisibles.

Volvió a la carta, tomó la pluma y la llenó de tinta. Hizo un punto en la esquina superior izquierda y comenzó a trazar los mismos trazos, imitando lo que había puesto en la pared, a modo de margen, con muchas flores pequeñas, Narcisos con sus tallos y hojas alargadas que llegaban a la parte inferior del pedazo de pergamino. Siguió haciendo trazos, líneas que iban y venían, se cruzaban, se enredaban y se separaban.

En la parte inferior derecha hizo lo mismo, algunas flores más, nubes, la caricatura de un sol y un corazón. Quería que significara más que las líneas que pondría, porque no sabía realmente qué poner. "Hola madre, ¿qué tal te pinta la vida? Espero que te encuentres bien, yo estoy viviendo de la caridad de Potter, verás, me quedé sin dinero, en la calle y embarazado, ¿puedes creerlo?"

Tachó todo, realmente no quería darle esa noticia de esa forma, aún le tenía algo de respeto a su madre como para tirarle esas palabras y las cosas en cara. Se echó para atrás en la silla y se puso las manos en el vientre, solía hacerlo muy seguido, empujar al bebé hacia abajo cuando comenzaba a calarle en las costillas por los patadones que le soltaba. Suponía que estaba de cabeza o que tenía instinto del plomero de traje rojo en el videojuego que solía jugar su compañero de piso y daba de cabezazos a todo lo que tenía arriba. Muy poco factible, la verdad.

Se puso de pie y se estiró, escuchó la puerta de la calle abrirse y varias voces en el recibidor así que salió del cuarto para empezar a bajar las escaleras. Al primero que vio fue a Weasley, ese cabello pelirrojo ya le era inconfundible, en su marco de visión apareció el mismo hombre que Harry había llevado a casa hacía unos días, el compañero auror ese; por ultimo Harry, sacando algunas cosas del bolso de su pantalón, las puso en el suelo y con un movimiento de varita todas las cosas que durante años había obtenido para su trabajo aparecieron. Se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar por varios segundos hasta que vio a Potter mirarlo y sonreírle.

Eran muchas sorpresas para tan pocos días, pensó imaginando que, si años atrás le hubieran dicho que recibiría tal cantidad de favores de Potter y él estaría agradecido por ello, no lo hubiera creído. Habría sacado la varita y hechizado a la persona hasta hartarse. Pero ahora que estaba gozando de los beneficios de la amistad entregada del gryffindor se sentía muy bien, era realmente agradable tener a alguien de la calaña del héroe a su favor. Y no era conveniencia o hipocresía, sólo era disfrutar de lo que le daba la vida. Sabía ser agradecido, sabía devolver favores y a Potter le devolvería cada favor con creces.

Estaba admirando su caballete, la paleta para las pinturas, el paquete de brochas. Las pinturas estaban muy por debajo del nivel en que él las había dejado, otras estaban secas casi en su totalidad, pero esas eran lo de menos. Las pociones para el movimiento, las espátulas, estaba todo. Incluso la ropa que había estado cargando antes de perder sus pertenencias. Las lágrimas se habían deslizado de sus ojos hasta la barbilla y sintió una mano gentil, dándole toquecitos con un pañuelo de lino por toda la cara. A su lado estaba el tal Ray, el amigo de Potter quien sonrió y le tendió el pañuelo para que él mismo siguiera secándose.

—¿Cómo las conseguiste? —Potter miraba el pañuelo como si fuera estiércol de caballo. Draco no supo interpretar eso así que ocultó el pedazo de tela en su espalda.

—Resulta que tu "amigo" —marcó las comillas con las manos— es mi custodiado del ministerio, el día que te encontré acababa de verlo en la celda siete. Ayer que me dijiste el nombre lo recordé, lo acusan de robo.

—Pobre infeliz —Draco acarició el caballete casi como si fuera a esfumarse si lo tocaba muy brusco—. ¿Fuiste a su casa por las cosas?

—No, todas tus cosas estaban en el ministerio, sólo metí una forma con tus datos y les dije que todo esto tenía tu firma mágica así que me las devolvieron —le tendió un papel—, sólo tienes que firmar esto.

Ray tomó el papel y se lo dio a Draco, de nuevo con una sonrisa. Esta vez el pelirrojo los vio y vio también la expresión de Harry. Carraspeó.

—Voy a la cocina por una cerveza —se detuvo a la mitad de su camino—, ¿alguien quiere una?

Harry y Ray le pidieron una, Draco por su parte no quería nada. Se fueron a sentar a los sillones junto a la chimenea. Ray lo miraba pero a Draco parecía no importarle, "probablemente está acostumbrado" pensó Harry muy atento a todos los gestos de ambos. Draco levantó los pies y los puso en las piernas del castaño, estaban platicando algo pero el moreno les había perdido el hilo así que trató de volver al mundo real.

—Mañana tengo cita con el sanador, espero que Potter pueda acompañarme —Harry infló el pecho y asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces. Llegó Ron con las cervezas y algo de jugo para el rubio—. Wow, gracias, ¿tengo que hacer algo? —El rubio entrecerró los ojos y miró sus cosas—, ¿Rompieron algo?

—Ron está siendo agradable, Malfoy —Harry no parecía molesto, por el contrario le causó gracia que el rubio sospechara de esa forma.

—Te está corroyendo la consciencia por el golpe de ayer, ¿verdad?

—No puedo ser amable porque te molesta —le dio un trago a su cerveza y se sentó junto a Harry. El jugo del rubio había quedado en la mesa ratona que estaba en medio de los sillones. Por la posición que había adoptado y por su vientre distendido era difícil que alcanzara el jugo anaranjado, con la idea del jugo de cítricos que habían comprado el día anterior en mente.

Draco lo miró a los ojos, torció la boca y lentamente comenzó a bajar los pies, perdiendo la comodidad que había adoptado para satisfacer su sed. El pelirrojo sonrió mientras bebía de su botella sin despegar la mirada de su antiguo compañero y rival.

Draco escupió el jugo cuando apenas había dado un sorbo. Era de naranja y toda persona que se dignara a conocerlo sabía que odiaba el jugo de naranja. Con el embarazo sus gustos se habían hecho más extremos, lo que no le gustaba ahora lo aborrecía y lo que antes le había gustado lo había matado de antojos tiempo atrás.

Ray y Harry se acercaron a él, el moreno le quitó el vaso de la mano y el castaño le acarició la espalda y lo tomó de la mano. Draco le quitó la cerveza a Potter y le dio un gran trago. Casi se tomó la mitad y cuando la dejó en la mesa, suspiró.

—Creí que era del jugo de citricos que trajimos ayer, por eso le tomé —se soltó del agarre del castaño y se limpió la boca con el mismo pañuelo—. No me gusta el jugo de naranja.

—Seguro Ron no sabía que no te gustaba —Harry se giró para con el pelirrojo y éste estaba aguantándose la risa—, ¿verdad, Ron?

—Claro —intentó ponerse serio y se enderezó en el sillón—, cómo iba yo a saberlo.

—Sí lo sabías —Draco se puso de pie—, si no, no entiendo tu interés por ser amable —se giró con Harry—. Puedes mandar mis cosas al cuarto, por favor.

—¿Por qué dices que lo sabía? —Ron también se puso de pie frente al rubio—, tú y yo nunca nos aguantamos.

—¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de cómo me mirabas? Sabías que odio el jugo de naranja y el café, y que siempre le pongo mantequilla a las tostadas antes de la mermelada.

—Nunca tomaste café —Ron miró a Harry con cara culpable al darse cuenta del error cometido.

—Yo pude haber dejado el colegio atrás y madurar, pero tu amigo no, Potter.

Subió las escaleras para tratar de dejar atrás la vergüenza que sentía. Los otros tres hombres guardaron silencio un buen rato más hasta que escucharon una puerta azotarse. Harry se puso las manos en las bolsas del pantalón mientras Ray los miraba a los dos. Se despidió y se desapareció de ahí mismo, dejando a los dos en una situación muy comprometida. El silencio se volvió incomodo, algo que no les pasaba desde muchos años atrás.

—Era una broma, Harry.

El moreno levantó la vista y Ron sintió muy raro al conectar con los ojos verdes.

—No fue gracioso —Harry se volvió a sentar donde había estado, tomó la cerveza y la empinó, tomándose todo de un trago—. Él está tratando de ser amable con nosotros. Me consta que lo está intentando.

—Contigo —Ron se sentó a su lado, extrañado de la pena que sentía—, porque lo estás apoyando con todo esto.

—No, es difícil, aún discutimos por cosas pequeñas. No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue comprar shampoo para el cabello ayer. Yo quería cualquiera y él insistía en que fuéramos cuidadosos con los ingredientes y las cualidades de cada producto.

—Entiendo.

—A lo que me refiero es que no seas desagradable. Es hora de que maduremos, tú vas a ser papá.

—Es que no pude evitarlo. Recordé todo lo que nos hizo en el colegio. Cuando nos castigaron por su culpa, en primero.

—Ron, teníamos once años, es normal en niños de once años. Ahora tenemos más de veinte, es hora de dejar esas cosas atrás —Harry se acercó a todos los artículos de arte y ropa del rubio y con un toque de varita fueron desapareciendo uno a uno. También las botellas de cerveza vacías y el vaso con jugo desaparecieron—. Creo que simplemente necesitamos descansar, él ha tenido muchas tensiones últimamente y tú debes estar con Hermione.

Subió las escaleras y cuando apenas iba a tocar con los nudillos la puerta del rubio se arrepintió, se dio la vuelta y fue a su habitación dejándola abierta para invitarlo a que entrara. Levantó la ropa que estaba fuera de lugar, los platos y vasos, la vieja y fea costumbre de comer en la cama, revisando papeles o el periódico. Las sabanas y almohadas que estaban en el suelo, cambiar las de la cama y volver los muebles a su lugar. Decidió darse un baño para deshacerse de esa sensación en el pecho, como si le hubieran clavado un puñal. Nunca le habían clavado un puñal en el corazón, pero podía decir que se sentía exactamente igual y era horrible.

Una lechuza tocó a su ventana y le abrió, tomó una delicia para lechuzas del cajón de su mesa de noche y se la dio después de quitarle el rollo de pergamino. La lechuza salió volando sin esperar una respuesta. Harry se quedó con la ventana abierta, para que el cuarto se ventilara mientras extendía la carta para leerla.

Era de Ginny.

Solo puedo decir una cosa: ¡ PERDÓN!

Ahmm puedo decir otra cosa: Este capitulo no está beteado por mi buena mejor amiga beta de mi alma, como el anterior. En serio, el fic está terminando, ya hasta estoy escribiendo otros tres ademas de que me fui del fandom por cosas de obsesión compulsión con otras cosas como Berserk, One piece, las 6 pelis de Star Wars, el señor de los anillos y ah sí, escuela. Mucho de eso ultimo, lo bueno es que es mi ultimo semestre. Si no me pongo a trabajar prometo actualizar más rápido y así.

**Adelanto:**

_-Hola, profesor –a Draco le tembló la voz violentamente. Harry creyó que se sentía mal porque lo abrazó y volvió a preguntarle que si estaba bien-. Harry, él fue mi profesor en Viena. Historia del arte, para ser exactos._

_-Mucho gusto, James McArneey –dijo aquel hombre que se parecía mucho a Harry. Le extendió la mano y el Gry la estrechó por puro instinto, presentándose como gente educada._

_-Qué –a Draco se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta, tenía miedo a pregunta cualquier cosa y recibir por respuesta lo que menos quería escuchar-. ¿Qué hace por acá?_

_-Mi hijo nació ayer, está por allá,_


	7. Chapter 7

~o **Las desventuras de un hombre embarazado.** Oo~

-Capitulo 7-

Caminaba descalzo sobre las afiladas rocas de la cueva. Cuando despertó y vio oscuro pensó que era de madrugada y que Potter había dejado todas las luces apagadas pero al darse cuenta de que no estaba cargando el vientre cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de un sueño. No podía tener miedo de los sueños pero su corazón y respiración siempre se agitaban como si de verdad el peligro le aguardara a la vuelta de la esquina.

No podía creer que tuviera esos sueños tan vividos cuando nunca había recordado ni un solo sueño, menos estar tan consciente de que lo era. Durante la guerra todo lo que recordaba era despertar empapado en sudor, con la respiración agitada y al límite de la taquicardia.

Ahora sólo caminaba, pero estaba impaciente por saber lo que le aguardaba con aquella escena. Su mente era un lugar interesante a juzgar por esos sueños. Una cueva, muy pintoresca, misteriosa e inspiradora. Al fondo escuchaba el sonido de una gotera que caía en una determinada cantidad de agua. En esas ocasiones sabe que cae en un charco, no hay más agua en aquel lugar húmedo y frío. Así son los sueños.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de una construcción. La asoció a la entrada de la academia. El edificio principal con sus pilares del estilo griego, muy altos. Parecía un viejo templo griego pero atravesando esos pilares estaba oscuro, una pequeña puerta y un jinete a lado izquierdo. Subió las escaleras y vio al caballo moverse y exhalar grandes cantidades de vapor. Los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta pero siguió caminando imperturbable.

Atravesó un corredor muy común, que le recordaba al corredor que conducía a la puerta de su apartamento en Viena. Sabía que la puerta era la tercera, con el número sesenta y seis pero siguió de largo al escuchar el llanto de un bebé al fondo. Sólo había una puerta para el personal de mantenimiento donde se suponía que guardaban escobas y esas cosas. Al abrir la puerta una gran tormenta azotaba un pueblo en los bordes de una carretera.

No quería quedarse en la tormenta así que quería volver al edificio. Al darse la vuelta sólo tenía el mar a espaldas, embravecido, con fuertes olas y grandes vientos que arrastraban todo. No le quedó más camino más que la carretera. Estaba descanso y mojado pero no sentía el frío. Se dejó llevar por el mismo llanto del bebé que no se había silenciado. No podía evitar seguirlo ya que el llanto le había llegado hasta lo más profundo y quería callarlo.

Sin quererlo llegó a una taberna, todo estaba vacío a pesar de que parecía que un segundo antes hubiera estado lleno de gente con vasos medio llenos, jarras, ceniceros con cigarrillos y pipas. Sombreros y abrigos en los percheros, como si simplemente la gente se hubiera desaparecido. En la esquina más remota había unas escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior. Él sabía que había habitaciones para rentar. Abrió una puerta sin interesarse mucho y dentro vio una cama revuelta y ropa por todos lados. Alguien había estado haciendo cosillas recientemente y desapareció sin su ropa.

Llegó al final del pasillo a otra habitación. Abrió la puerta y esta vez estaba en su antiguo cuarto en la mansión Malfoy. Se había trasladado de Austria a Londres en el mismo sueño y ni siquiera le dolían los pies. Llegó a la cama, que seguía en el centro, tenía el dosel echado con pesadas cortinas que no permitían el fácil movimiento. El llanto era más fuerte ahí.

Lentamente agarró la tela y la recorrió revelando la cama. Cuando lo abrió totalmente, el sonido terminó sólo había quedado una cobija color salmón y un biberón con la mitad de su contenido en leche. Tomó entre sus manos la cobija, la olió y despertó en su cama, sudado y sentado al borde, abrazando un abrigo que había pertenecido a su madre.

El abrigó cayó a sus pies cuando deliberadamente abrió los brazos y abrazó a su bebé aun en su vientre. Esos sueños estaban desquiciándolo ya que tenía la firme idea de que no podía tenerlo. Desde su llegada a Londres no había visto más que desprecios y malas caras. Malos tratos fue lo que obtuvo al llegar a una taberna a pedir trabajo, no se apiadaron ni siquiera de que no había comido en días desde que había llegado, totalmente arruinado, en quiebra y arrepentido. Él había superado la guerra, pero la gente que había tenido de frente a su padre mientras otros los torturaban, no.

Por lo tanto era injusto que él y aquel niño tuvieran que pagar las consecuencias.

Tomó la pluma que había abandonado sobre el pergamino que había decorado para su madre y comenzó a escribir:

_Te odio._

_Padre, espero que estés leyendo esto y sepas que te odio. Arruinaste mi futuro y no sólo el mío, sino también el de mis futuros hijos, ¿qué maldita vida les espera si en la calle la gente los señalará como nietos de Lucius Malfoy, el mortífagos que arruinó la vida de cientos de personas?_

_Me pediste perdón y dijiste que no tenías más remedio que hacerlo por el bien de la sociedad mágica, por el orgullo y los ideales de nuestros antepasados. Pues bien, que se jodan._

_Tú y esos ideales quiero que se pudran en el infierno, donde pertenecen._

_He cambiado, sigo pensando que soy superior, pero ¿sabes a donde me ha llevado esa superioridad? A vivir de la caridad de otros, de los buenos gryffindors y por si fuera poco de alguien a quien desprecias; a quien, por un tiempo, quisiste ver muerto a los pies de "tu señor" ¿dónde está tu señor ahora? ¿Crees que él pueda darme la mano y sacarme del hoyo dónde estoy?_

_No lo creo, ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque está muerto! No quedó nada de él, pero de mi sí, y ahora estoy aquí, pasando las mil y un tragedias y penurias. Creo que ni en el infierno estaría tan mal._

_Déjame darte las gracias, ahora tengo que abandonar a la única creatura que tal vez me ame sin ninguna intención de por medio._

_Tu hijo que te odia, Draco._

_P.D. Espero que mi hijo no me odie como yo a ti, porque entonces sabré que mi vida está terminada._

Dobló el pedazo de pergamino y salió de su cuarto; quería saber dónde estaba Potter, se asomó dentro de su habitación y lo vio tirado en la cama, cual ancho era, con un pedazo de papel en el pecho, los lentes chuecos y los ojos cerrados. Se acurrucó a su lado y sin quererlo comenzó a llorar amargas lágrimas, gimiendo desde el pecho. Apretaba los ojos, se jalaba el cabello con los puños y rechinaba los dientes.

Él había superado la guerra, un poco; pero no podía dejar de repetirse que las personas a su alrededor no y que aún querían cobrarle cada cosa que había hecho mal, impulsado por el miedo. Tal vez su instinto de supervivencia lo había llevado a aceptar que había cambiado su personalidad despreciativa, pero seguía siendo él, seguía sintiéndose superior y por lo tanto solo, en un mundo donde sus filosofías ya no eran aceptadas, donde lo que él había aprendido desde chico ahora era penado.

No quería un mundo donde se sentía como extranjero, no quería un mundo donde sus ideas estaban mal sólo por ser diferentes. Quería un mundo donde se le respetaba por ser quien era, por sus cualidades y donde aceptaban sus defectos aunque él se había negado rotundamente a aceptar a los de más en el pasado. Tenía un orgullo pisoteado, tenía ideas abolidas a las que aún era fiel, le faltaba la fuerza de expresarse, le faltaba un sostén.

Lo sintió patearle, pensó que su sostén era él, pero no podía aceptarlo así, no podía condenarlo a una vida de soledad siendo inocente. Quería que aprendiera cosas diferentes, que aceptara teorías, razones, puntos de vista diferentes del mundo y su distribución. Que juzgara con fundamentos y que si un día tenían la oportunidad de platicar, entendiera sus motivos y lo perdonara.

El lunes llegó y con él un nuevo sol que se asomó en el horizonte. Harry sintió el peso sobre su pecho y movió el brazo, el otro lo tenía atrapado, movió la mano y sintió lo que supo era una espalda. Se quedó un rato acariciándola hasta que abrió los ojos y la habitación llena de luz lo cegó. Se talló un ojo con la mano que tenía libre y notó sus gafas bajo su cabeza. Se las quitó y las arrojó a un lado mientras Draco se movía sobre él aún. No había sentido al rubio llegar, aunque no tenía problemas porque ya se estaba acostumbrando a despertar con él, aunque sí le extrañó la posición ya que él siempre dormía dándole la espalda.

Draco se movió, recargándose en un codo, Harry vio la mancha frente a él y sonrió.

—Buenos días —se rascó la cabeza y bostezó.

—¿Días? ¿Qué hora es? —Harry sintió su pecho mojado, se tocó y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido con la misma ropa con que había pasado el domingo entero.

—No sé, tengo que trabajar y hoy tenemos que ir al San Mungo con el sanador —se sentó junto al rubio y buscó los lentes con las manos, se los puso y estos estaba chuecos. Se apuntó a su mismo con la varita y de un movimiento los arregló.

—¿No tienes hambre? —Draco se estiró y se fue para atrás contra la cama cayendo en su espalda.

—Sí, no cené nada —Harry lo agarró de las manos y lo ayudó a sentarse de nuevo. Draco se recargó en su hombro y Harry le dio palmaditas en la espalda baja—. Vamos, hoy tienes la cita con el sanador. Yo no tengo nada programado hasta después de las cuatro de la tarde.

—Vamos a desayunar, le mandas una carta al sanador y nos vamos. Dijo que le dijéramos la hora en que iríamos, ¿no?

—Sí, está bien.

Harry se levantó y salió de la habitación. Draco se quedó un momento más con la vista fija en la puerta cuando me movió escuchó el ruido que hace un papel al ser estrujado. Recordó levemente que en la noche Potter había tenido un pergamino sobre el pecho. Lo abrió y su vista se pasó rápidamente por las líneas de letra estilizada. Algo duro se le instaló en el pecho, como si hubiera tragado una roca del tamaño de su puño. Sintió una pequeña punzada en el vientre, un dolorcito que no se fue durante el resto de la mañana.

Al llegar a la recepción para el sanador McNamara se percataron de que el sujeto era muy conocido. No sólo había un par de personas esperando que los atendiera, habían prácticamente cientos de personas esperando ser atendidas. Hombres y mujeres por igual, desde el ligeramente embarazado hasta la que estaba por reventar. Iban caminando a la par y viendo para todos lados que Draco no se dio cuenta cuando Harry se quedó atrás platicando con una persona. Al percatarse se reunió con él y grande fue su sorpresa a toparse con Lunatica Lovegood.

—Oh, hola Draco —el rubio movió la cabeza de forma educada y se ciñó un poco más el abrigo como si así evitara que ella se diera cuenta de su vientre—. Vas a tener un bebé, qué bien, felicidades.

—Gra-gracias —Draco quiso mirar para todos lados, esperando que Potter se despidiera pronto, pero la mujer volvió a hablar.

—Es muy interesante como los hombres nacen con esa facultad para procrear —la voz le salía tan despreocupada y quedita que pensó que fácilmente podría vender audiolibros en el mundo muggle para antes de dormir—. Si una mujer está embarazada y ve a un Sluper, si el sexo del bebé aún no se define nace niña, pero si es niño, éste adquiere la facultad de engendrar y dar a luz. Pero sólo si eso pasa en luna llena y los Sluper no salen mucho en luna llena. Felicidades, eres un elegido.

Harry se aguantó la carcajada que había casi expulsado su boca. No quería escuchar los comentarios de Malfoy sobre las locuras de Luna. Cuando iba a cambiar el tema Draco dijo:

—¿De verdad? —El moreno lo vio con incredulidad, estaba jugando—, le preguntaré a mi madre cómo son —no, no estaba jugando—. Nunca había escuchado de ellos, ¿les pueden hacer daño?

Harry no creía lo que estaba viendo. El rubio había creído cada palabra de Luna.

—No, no son peligrosos, dice mi padre que mi madre vio uno cuando aún no sabía que estaba embarazada. Por eso soy niña —Draco asintió totalmente atrapado con sus palabras—. Son muy tiernos, pero mueren al ser atrapados —se giró con Potter—. Dime Harry, ¿cómo está Hermione?

—Ah, ella está muy bien, también está embarazada —El rubio dijo algo sobre ir a registrarse y él lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió entre tanta gente—. Aquí hay mucha gente.

—Los embarazos han subido mucho desde el fin de la guerra. Los sanadores de aquí a veces no se dan abasto. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

Luna había hecho la carrera de sanadora, ahora era aprendiz residente de la especialidad sobre ataque de criaturas mágicas, su especialidad eran los enigmas. Siempre le acertaba a cada tratamiento por más rara que fuera su teoría.

—Muy bien, mi trabajo no me aburre. ¿Qué haces por acá? Creí que te dedicabas a los ataques de criaturas mágicas.

—Sí, estoy auxiliándolos está temporada ya que miembros del personal pidieron vacaciones. ¿Vienen con algún sanador en especial?

A Harry le pareció que Draco ya se había tardado, sólo era anotarse en la lista del sanador y regresar pero hasta para eso ya había pasado bastante tiempo, decidió esperar un poco más, por el montón de gente que se veía apeñuscada en un escritorio continuo al de los pergaminos para las citas.

—Venimos con el sanador de Hermione, McNamara.

—Oh, es el mejor de aquí además del jefe del área —se quedaron en silencio por un rato, ambos viendo a otros puntos menos a sí mismos—. Tu amigo ya se tardó.

Harry sintió que le jalaban el pantalón y miró hacia abajo. Era un niño como de cuatro años, chinito y con ojos enormes.

—¿Usted vino con un muchacho de chaqueta negra?

—Sí —Harry no supo a qué iba eso.

—Está llorando allá.

Harry corrió buscándolo, no lo veía por ningún lado, se giró pero tampoco vio al niño. Siguió empujando gente, buscando al rubio aunque seguía sin verlo. Pensó y pensó qué pudo haberlo hecho llorar, pero no podía dar con una razón lógica. Últimamente el hombre había sido más llanto que Malfoy, pero estaba embarazado, claro que las hormonas lo tenían vuelto loco, pero que se pusiera a llorar en un lugar público sí era raro, hasta para él. Y eso explicaba el por qué se había escondido.

Al fondo podía ver una fuentecilla, un pequeño espacio abierto para los nerviosos que necesitaban aire fresco, vio la cabeza rubia, estaba sentado en el borde de la fuente y con una mano dentro del agua cristalina. El moreno se sentó a su lado abrazándose las rodillas, Draco estaba en posición de loto con una mano bajo su vientre, hipaba un poco así que Harry le puso una mano sobre los hombros.

El rubio se removió un poco, se pasó la mano por la cara y sorbió la nariz.

—¿Te registraste? —El rubio se encogió de hombros—. Esa no es una respuesta. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Alguien te dijo algo?

El rubio ni siquiera contestó, simplemente se quedó tieso y mirando en cualquier dirección que no fuera la de Harry.

—¿Quién fue?

Harry no necesitaba ser adivino para saber las cosas por las que había pasado el rubio. La sociedad era rencorosa y cuando podía, era vengativa. Pero sólo con aquellos que no podían defenderse. No hacían nada, a menos que se sintieran con el poder para salir ganando.

—Dicen que tengo que esperar mi turno —volvió a sorber la nariz así que Harry apretó el agarre contra sus hombros y lo acercó a él—. No soy una mujer, no necesito que me consueles —el moreno aflojó el brazo hasta que casi cae totalmente—, no me sueltes, necesito a un amigo.

Draco estaba llorando; oficialmente. A Harry se le partía el corazón, bueno, siempre había tenido problemas viendo a las personas llorar, nunca sabía cómo reaccionar, siempre recurría a las infalibles palmaditas en la espalda, pero cuando una persona lloraba por una injusticia el mundo podía decir adiós al "buen Harry" y conocer al "puto-niño-que-venció".

Agarró muy fuerte la mano del rubio, se pusieron en pie y caminaron hasta los escritorios donde la gente registraba su llegada para ser atendido. La secretaria era una mujer con sobre peso, el cabello rubio con raíces negras y el grotesco maquillaje la hacían lucir como un payaso de feria. Masticaba goma, lo cual provocaba ganas irrefutables de golpearla.

—Disculpe —habló Harry con voz potente. A su lado Draco se encogió—, venimos con el sanador McNamara, avísele que Harry Potter —dijo su nombre muy despacio, dándole la seriedad que todo el mundo le daba cuando hablaban de la guerra— lo está esperando.

—E-el sanador está… —la mujer temblaba y no podía controlar su voz, desafinando constantemente.

—No me interesa —Harry jaló más a Draco para que se acercara a él, puso una mano en el escritorio y se agachó hasta que su nariz casi tocó la frente de ella—, sólo dígale que Harry Potter está aquí.

—E-enseguid… —parpadeó buscando el intercomunicador que actualmente usaban para mantener contacto con el personal dentro de los consultorios.

—Y la próxima vez procure tratarlo mejor —el moreno se puso recto, mostrando todo lo alto que era y para impresionar más infló el pecho—, es mi protegido.

Draco quería esconder la cabeza donde fuera, levantó una de las solapas de su abrigo y trató de ocultar aquella sonrisa de orgullo de él. Aunque miraba el suelo sonrojado y realmente, realmente se había impresionado con el impetuoso arranque de Potter por mostrar su poder. No volvería a burlarse de él, al menos en todo el día.

Cinco minutos después el sanador había despachado a su paciente y los había hecho pasar. Estaban todos sentados al rededor del escritorio, el sanador del otro lado, con las manos entrecruzadas y la barbilla apoyada en la redecilla que eran sus dedos. Draco a lado del moreno lo miraba intermitentemente, intercalando entre el sanador y él. Por su parte Potter hiperventilaba, parecía que no pudiera controlar su respiración, hizo una señal con la mano y guardaron silencio un poco más.

—Debo decir que esa mujer es como buen servidor público, malos tratos y se da mucha importancia aunque su trabajo podía hacerlo cualquiera.

—Me hizo enojar mucho —dijo Potter, desordenándose el cabello y posteriormente restregando sus manos contra sus ojos.

—A lo que venimos. Draco —lo miró atentamente—, ¿cómo te has sentido?

—Bien.

—Eso no resume todo tu embarazo —el sujeto tras el escritorio sacó una libreta y una lapicera. Comenzó a escribir sin mirar a nadie y después volvió a hablar—: Dices que son siete meses, ¿verdad? Te haré algunas pruebas, ¿gustas pasar tras el biombo y quitarte la ropa?

—¿Es opcional? Porque no, no quiero, de hecho.

El sanador lo miró. Draco esperaba contar con el apoyo del moreno pero todo lo que encontró fue desconcierto. Mucha confusión.

—Debo insistir —el hombre sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa amigable, era una sonrisa mordaz—, no te has hecho ninguna clase de chequeo en siete meses y debo hacerlos hoy —remarcó la última palabra—. Ponte la bata que está tras el biombo, por favor.

No tenía muchas opciones así que de mala gana se arrastró hasta el biombo que estaba a un costado del escritorio, bien cubierto comenzó a desnudarse, quitándose prenda por prenda y mientras temblaba escuchó la conversación que intentaban iniciar los otros dos. Potter era una patoso hasta para hablar y el sanador realmente era pesado, ¿cómo era que tanta gente quería que los atendiera? De verdad tenía que ser bueno. Draco se quitó la playera de ese día y encima se puso la bata, era de esas cosas que tenían destapado el culo, unos cordeles ataban un extremo con el otro pero ni con cuatro brazos podría atarse eso.

El sanador lo llamó.

—No puedo atar la bata —una silla se movió de su lugar y los pasos sonaron contra el suelo. Potter habló y lo sintió plantarse a sus espaldas. Eran cinco cordeles y él sólo había podido atar el primero así que el moreno se puso con los demás sintiendo nervios al ver la piel tan blanca de su espalda. Tan lisa y delicada que se le antojaba muchísimo acariciar, tal vez hasta arañarla para ver el color rojo quedarse ahí.

—Listo —Potter se dio la vuelta y volvió a dejar al rubio temblando y sudando por la proximidad. Cosas muy locas le estaban pasando últimamente pero pensaba culpar a las hormonas hasta que no le quedarán más opciones.

Salió totalmente desnudo pero con la bata. El sanador se puso de pie y lo invitó a una camilla instalada frente al biombo, se subió mediante un banco que estaba a los pies y se sentó. El hombre comenzó a inspeccionar desde la cabeza, tono de piel, faringe, lengua, fluidos. Todo era importante en una persona en su condición. Revisó la dentadura de Draco encontrándola perfecta, pero como el rubio sospechaba que los sanadores siempre le encontraban algo mal a todo el mundo, él no era la excepción.

—Estás desnutrido, no te has alimentado bien —se quitó el hechizo que había puesto sobre sus manos para la inspección—. Recuéstate, por favor.

Él sabía que tenía que seguir las indicaciones. En una ocasión su padre lo llevó a una revisión que él mismo no quería pero el hombre fue muy sabio cuando le habló: "_Si quieres que salgamos pronto de aquí quédate quieto y haz lo que el sanador te dice. Te prometo un helado después de esto" _así que toda su vida había seguido el mismo consejo y le había funcionado.

El sanador jaló una sábana por sus piernas mientras levantaba la bata azul lumbago, cubrió sus genitales y dejó su vientre al descubierto. Harry era la primera vez que veía ese trozo de piel directamente así que por más que lo pensaba y quería no podía quitar la vista. El sanador comenzó tocando con la yema de sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo, hasta la pelvis del rubio donde al presionar un poco arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Te duele? —Draco negó—, no me refiero a esto. Digo que si tienes alguna clase de dolor desde, no sé, días tal vez.

—Hoy en la mañana —el sanador le puso una mano en el hombro y movió una palanca con el pie para bajar la camilla. Arrastró una silla, se sentó y jaló una especie de mesa que contenía algunos frascos y una pantalla como de televisor conectado a un mango con una circunferencia de cristal.

—Pondré este gel, está frío. Vamos a dar una miradita al interior de tu vientre para ver a tu hijo.

—¡Sí! —fue Potter quien contestó y se paró frente al monitor.

—Tomará un poco de tiempo, estoy trabajando en una máquina de ultrasonido para que funcione aquí y nada más tengo esto que es algo lento pero a la gente le gusta y a mí me facilita mi trabajo—dejó el cristal sobre la piel blanca y estirada y Harry notó que a pesar de todo no poseía ninguna imperfección, aunque alcanzó a ver la punta de una cicatriz. La pantalla soltó un sonidito y comenzó a iluminarse, era como un cono, un proyector que lanzaba una gran luz que iba abriéndose al final.

Vieron una circunferencia, escucharon algunos golpecitos, como un tambor que tocaban muy rápido sin espacio a la intermitencia, la circunferencia fue tomando forma conforme el sanador movía la bolita sobre la piel. Vieron un par de pies, la imagen era muy nítida y muy clara aunque sin color. La magia hacía lo suyo ya que era como ver por un orificio el interior de una pelota con mucha agua.

—¿Entonces qué es? —Draco y el sanador se giraron a ver a Potter a quien le brillaban los ojos más de lo normal.

—No se deja ver, tiene las piernas cruzadas —movió la mano para ver otra parte, está vez fue el torso. Draco sentía extraño que el sujeto lo estuviera tocando sin importarle nada. El gel estaba frío y las corrientes de aire, aunque pequeñas, lo hacían sentir más frío aún.

—¿Y no se puede saber por su cadera o algo así? Una vez escuche que podías saber el sexo de una persona por su —dejó de hablar al notar las miradas sobre él—… cadera.

—No tengo visión de rayos X todavía, señor Potter.

Draco seguía viendo el video de su hijo. Su torso tan pequeño, tan humano, no podía creer que estuviera dentro de él, se le antojó imposible. Puso una mano a un costado y en la pantalla vio la protuberancia, se le hizo divertido porque inmediatamente el bebé en la pantalla comenzó a moverse y Draco sintió eso en su barriga.

Pasaron a la cabeza y a Draco se le hizo más grande de lo necesario. Era como más cabeza que cuerpo pero lo que el bebé hizo a continuación lo dejó sin palabras. Se llevó su pequeña mano hasta su cara y comenzó a chuparse el dedo. El rubio sintió como una piedra caía muy fuerte en su pecho, ese pequeño gesto había hecho que se le acelera el corazón y se le humedecieran los ojos. "Lo quiero" pensó pero eliminó esos pensamientos "por el bien de él, estar lejos es lo mejor" pensar en eso sólo hizo que las lágrimas se deslizaran desde sus ojos, la imagen del bebé abriendo su boquita como quien bosteza y regresando el dedo a su boca junto al siempre palpitar de su pequeño corazón, tan acelerado y rítmico a la vez.

La pesada mano de Potter cayó sobre su hombro y lo vio. El hombre tenía las lágrimas hasta la barbilla y no se preocupaba por ocultarlas. Se miraron y el moreno sonrió; Draco no pudo hacer nada, el nudo en su garganta estaba bloqueando cualquier clase de comunicación o expresión de sus sentimientos.

—Pues lo veo muy bien, no detecto ningún problema de desarrollo a simple vista. Harán falta algunos estudios de laboratorio que nos dirán más, sólo cuida más tu alimentación —el sanador le tendió una toalla de papel para que se limpiara el gel, se puso a acomodar todas las cosas mientras el rubio volvía tras el biombo para ponerse su ropa. Cuando terminó, Potter y el sanador habían vuelto al escritorio, él se sentó junto a Harry mientras esperaban más instrucciones.

—¿Cree que podamos ver el sexo del bebé pronto?

—Pues sí, en el siguiente chequeo, dentro de un mes. Ya te anoté en mi agenda. Te hice una lista de las pociones que vas a necesitar, cada frasco trae su nombre y aquí dice para qué es cada una —le tendió un pedazo de pergamino con muchos garabatos. Draco pensó que eran runas, pero luego pensó que necesitaría a Granger para que le dijera lo que ponía—. Necesito que comas, en especial alimentos ricos en hierro. Esta es una fotografía del bebé, aquí a lado —le mostró la imagen con una mancha negra y blanca, lo mismo que habían visto pero en pequeño—, están las semanas de gestación, las medidas de tu hijo y los signos vitales. Está estable, el peso es lo único que me preocupa, tendrás que hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Por qué alimentos ricos en hierro?

—En un embarazo masculino el bebé nace por una abertura que se abre en el periné, el espacio que hay entre los testículos y el ano. Como una vagina de mujer, sólo que al parir se borra. Tu no la tienes porque no has estado con el padre del bebé, ¿cierto? —Draco asintió—, toda tu magia está encargándose de la gestación, no le importa nada más como un canal para el parto que se hace por la magia del otro padre. Pongámoslo de esta forma. Tu magia mantiene al bebé y la magia del otro padre se encarga del canal.

Draco se puso una mano bajo el vientre y se masajeó. Al sanador no le pasó desapercibido.

—Tendré que intervenir quirúrgicamente, se conoce como cesárea en el mundo muggle, no te preocupes, no es nada complicado, pero puedes tener alguna hemorragia, por eso necesito que te alimentes bien.

—A mí no me va a rajar la panza, ni nada.

Draco conocía las cesáreas porque la novia de su compañero de la academia se había atendido con medicina muggle y al final del embarazo le habían sacado al niño por una herida que le hicieron en la panza. La mujer no pudo hace nada en meses.

—Entonces vas a morir, y contigo tu hijo —él hombre se reclinó en su asiento y junto sus manos como lo hiciera Dumbledore en el pasado. Harry se sintió de nuevo en el despacho del viejo director.

—¿Hay otra opción? —preguntó Potter, a él también le asustaba la idea de que le abrieran el estómago para sacar al bebé, ¿cómo lo iban a cerrar?

—¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué meta mis manos mágicamente y las saque con el bebé y que a él no le pase nada? —Draco brincó en su asiento, eso sonaba más grotesco todavía—. Sí rompo con cualquier clase de magia la membrana de tu magia que cubre al bebé, podría ponerte en peligro. Mínimo dejarte squib.

—¿Y rajarme la piel es una mejor idea?

—Sí, la hoja de bisturí es sutil y estará bañada con una poción para que no destruya la burbuja, si no que crea una abertura por la cual sacar al crio y después se cierra y en un par de días tu vida vuelve a la normalidad. Recuperas tu magia y no queda más que una pequeña cicatriz que desaparece con el tiempo.

Draco estaba pensando, aunque no había mucho que pensar ya que no tenía muchas opciones realmente. Era eso o quedar inútil para siempre. Sin magia, que era casi lo mismo que perder los brazos. Draco se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista a la imagen, se veía como lo habían visto, con su dedito en la boca pero movía un poco las piernas. Algo llamó su atención.

—Disculpe —puso su dedo en lo que parecían ser una mancha y se lo mostró al médimago—, ¿qué es esto? No lo vi en la pantalla.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y tomó la imagen para acercarla más, en un breve momento consideró hacer capturas más grandes cuando desentrañó el misterio.

—Es niño —les mostró la imagen con el dedo apuntando una protuberancia que asumieron era el pene del bebé—, y esto que ven es una erección. Felicidades —Potter le quitó la fotografía y se la acercó a la cara para verla, Malfoy le dio un manotazo en el hombro y la compartió. Ambos tratan de encontrarle forma cuando el moreno sonrió triunfante. Draco seguía sin encontrarle mucho sentido, era un falo, pero no se veía muy erecto.

—Debes empezar a pensar en nombres, ¿no?

—Espera, ¿es eso posible? ¿Se masturba?

—No, no significa eso, es una respuesta natural del cuerpo humano, una reacción de satisfacción. No es caso único —se puso de pie para comenzar a despedirlos. Potter seguía absorto en la imagen, Draco se sentía incómodo como si lo hubiera encontrado muchos años después, adolescente y jalándosela mientras manoseaba una revista pornográfica—. Por cierto, incluí una poción para los cólicos, ten cuidado con las emociones fuertes, se nota que estas bajo mucha presión. Déjate llevar por la experiencia, que él se encargue de los demás —señaló a Potter.

—Lo intentaré.

—Yo me encargo de lo de más —dijo Potter y Draco le arrebató la fotografía cuando el moreno estuvo a punto de estrellarse, el obstetra prometió que para la otra les daría dos impresiones.

Salieron del consultorio y se dirigieron a donde les surtirían la receta del sanador. Ambos seguían pensando en los sucesos, en la gran impresión de ver al bebé y como se habían sentido con ello. Harry seguía en la luna, Draco ahora estaba preocupado pero no quería pensar mucho en eso, ya tendría tiempo de hacerse a la idea de que, o se le ocurría alguna forma de vivir sin el abuso y coraje de la gente o ese niño crecería muy lejos de esa vida con una buena familia. Varios minutos después salían con una bolsa llena de pociones y aun admirando la imagen del bebé. Potter no podía eliminar la sonrisa tonta de su cara y Draco no dejaba de pensar en la imagen, le había robado el corazón y estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo ya que eso cambiaba definitivamente sus planes.

Como cosa del destino, Potter miró su reloj y prácticamente gritó.

—Malfoy, tengo que estar en el ministerio en diez minutos, no alcanzamos a llegar a la casa, acompáñame, me esperas en mi oficina.

—¿Estás loco?

—Sí, pero vamos —lo abrazó y juntos aparecieron en el lobby del ministerio, junto a las chimeneas y frente a la estatua de los magos y las criaturas mágicas que toda la vida había estado ahí. Draco lo golpeó y gritó.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso sin avisarme? ¿Y si hubieras dejado alguna parte de mí allá, como por ejemplo, no sé, mi hijo?

—No, el sanador me explicó como aparecernos para que eso no sucediera —le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y tomó de la mano para correr hasta su oficina. Por supuesto Draco no podía correr así que cuando llegaron a los elevadores el rubio iba resollando, se agarró del hombro de Harry y apoyó la frente en su hombro izquierdo.

—Hola —alguien dijo desde la izquierda de Draco, Harry se asomó y vio a Ray—. ¿Corriendo?

—Este bárbaro me trajo corriendo por todo el ministerio —se saludaron con un apretón de manos, igual que Harry.

—Se me estaba haciendo tarde, ¿te puedes quedar con él? Una o dos horas nada más.

—¿Tanto? —A Draco casi se le salen los ojos, no había pensado que pasaría tanto tiempo ahí—, mejor me hubieras mandado a la casa, Potter.

—Es todo lo que tengo que hacer, por favor, espérame —Draco se fijó en la fotografía de su hijo en mano de Potter y como este se la puso en la bolsa interna de su chaqueta.

—No tengo más opciones —se encogió de hombros—, dame la fotografía, yo la guardo.

—Por favor, Malfoy —salieron del elevador, Ray iba tras ellos, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía—. Me dará suerte si la tengo conmigo.

—¿El gran Harry Potter necesita suerte? —Se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos cuando llegaron a una puerta con un letrero que rezaba el nombre del moreno—. Dámela, es mi hijo —tendió la mano, esperando que el pedazo de papel le fuera depositado en la palma extendida.

—Le sacaré una copia y te la regreso, lo prometo, en diez minutos la tienes de regreso.

Ray dijo que confiaba en él, Draco lo miró, acusándolo en silencio de conspiración, el castaño metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se puso a ver el techo y paredes laterales. Una mujer pelirroja llegó contoneándose hasta ellos y saludó a los dos hombres de beso en la mejilla, se detuvo con Draco y él la vio claramente torcer la nariz como si de repente algo apestara.

Los tres entraron a la oficina del moreno y Draco se fue a sentar directamente en la silla grande tras el escritorio. Había una placa dorada con el mismo nombre que la puerta, la agarró para verla e inmediatamente la puso de nuevo en el escritorio pero esta vez con el nombre contra la madera pulida.

—Tomate las pociones, especialmente la de los nervios.

—No estoy nervioso —Ray añadió algo que sonó a "tenso" y si el rubio tuviera el don de la mirada asesina en lugar de la magia embarazante, el castaño hubiera caído fulminado—, ni tenso. Lárgate Potter, te quiero aquí temprano, no pierdas tiempo por ahí.

Harry se encogió de hombros y como era muy amable simplemente dejó pasar todos los comentarios del rubio como siempre lo hacía desde que lo vio en aquella celda. Tomó todos los papeles que podría necesitar y se marchó dejando tras de sí solo el movimiento de su túnica de funcionario público. Así que sólo el silencio reinó en la oficina, Draco se puso a leer la receta médica, mientras el otro hombre rascaba la portada de una revista que había encontrado en una de las sillas frente a Draco. Se la acercó a la nariz para olerla y su expresión de "no está mal" no pasó de percibida para el rubio.

Notas: * Los sueños de Draco no son nada masque la tensión contenida por la decisión sobre su hijo. No hay nada más oculto, por si alguien lo pensaba.

* Ray no pinta mucho en la historia, sólo es alguien con ciertas curiosidades que quiere satisfacer y como Draco no es fijado, puede que le ayude un poco. Nada más.

Creo que es todo para no arruinarles la trama, es que luego me reclaman o sufren porque se imaginan nudos que no tiene este fic, duerman tranquilas. Por otro lado este capítulo también esta largo, agradézcanme y que sepan que es regalo. En compensación por el retraso... No piensen que mental, ese no hay nada que se pueda hacer, así nací.

Otro de mis anuncios parroquiales. Estoy escribiendo otro fic (son muchos, pero este en especial me tiene anclada) espero que lo lean cuando decida publicar. Échenme porras.

Como regalo, **adelanto**: _Vio a Harry reírse y dar unos pequeños saltitos hasta la cunita. Levantó la mayoría de los trapitos y fue cuando Draco lo vio._

_Un puñito alzándose, como si quisiera golpear a Harry en la cabeza por ser tan tonto. O como si quisiera abrazarlo por verse tan bien abrazando a un bebé. El rubio extendió los brazos y el gryffindor le puso a su hijo entre ellos. Con un poco de trabajo lo acomodó, sosteniéndolo con las manos._

Con eso tienen, a este paso armaran el fic completo nada más con los adelantos. No se olviden de dejar reviews, me animan a seguir publicando. Y de nuevo sorrys por la tardanza.

**¡Chiste!:**

-Mi amor yo no estaba tan borracho...

-¿¡QUÉ NO!? ¡Te cortaste la nariz y gritabas! "¿DONDE ESTA POTTER?"


	8. Chapter 8

~o **Las desventuras de un hombre embarazado.** Oo~

-Capitulo 8-

Harry tuvo que presenciar el careo de su actual cliente con la persona que lo había acusado de violación. Él sabía que ese hombre era tan culpable como Voldemort de usar magia oscura. Si por él fuera haría de la vista ciega y permitiría que lo refundieran en prisión el resto de su rastrera vida. Por ley le correspondían unos treinta años considerando los agravantes que había en su contra. Firmó de acuerdo con los resultados arrojados y el perito a cargo del caso junto al abogado de la víctima, intercambiaron algunas miradas, se pusieron de pie y salieron tras Harry.

Su trabajo parecía sencillo pero no lo era realmente. Estar supervisando que la ley se respetara incluso con gente como esa, que le parecían rastreros y viles, si fuera por él lo mandaría directo a Azkaban sin opción a regreso a la sociedad. El wizengamout en pleno eran quienes se asegurarían de eso, él no haría mucho brete si al sujeto le tiraban cincuenta años, sin embargo, si la pena que le arrojaban era pequeña apelaría, para reclamar que la ley no se estaba cumpliendo.

Muchos abogados ahora los consideraban un grano en el culo, una verdadera molestia que no los dejaba hacer su trabajo correctamente. En su opinión desde siempre debió de existir este personal que velara, no por la gente, sino por la ley y su correcta aplicación en todo el mundo.

Había pasado media hora en el careo, más media hora platicando con los abogados por separado. Se encaminó hacia su oficina por Malfoy para que fueran a cenar a cualquier lado cuando se topó al secretario del ministro quien le comunicó que el Kingsley lo estaba esperando en su oficina y era de suma urgencia que respondiera a la invitación. Harry no tuvo de otra, esperando poder desocuparse lo más pronto posible. Llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina y golpeó ligeramente con los nudillos esperando la voz que le permitiera el acceso.

Entró y vio a Kingsley leyendo algunos papeles, al parecer estaba absorto así que se sentó y esperó a que el hombre fuera el primero en hablar.

—Buenas tardes, Harry —dijo, sin bajar la mirada de los pergaminos—. ¿Qué tal tu tarde?

—Bien, gracias. ¿Pasa algo? —Harry sospechaba, por la cara de su superior, que no lo había invitado simplemente a platicar sobre su tarde.

—Acabo de leer una noticia muy interesante, una carta que me envió mi contacto en El Profeta —le tendió el pedazo de pergamino para que lo tomara y se enterara él también. Mientras sus ojos pasaban por las letras varias expresiones pasaron por su cara. La ira, el desconcierto, la risa fueron desfilando en diferentes órdenes, algunas repitiéndose mientras añoraba otras como la gracia.

Bueno, no le hizo mucha gracia saber qué tan rápido se había extendido la noticia de que había acompañado a Draco al hospital de enfermedades mágicas, menos esperaba que lo hicieran sonar como el peor agravio contra la sociedad sólo por tratarse del rubio. Claro que recordó a Draco sentado en aquella fuente, llorando por lo que fuera que le había dicho aquella horrible mujer, pero también recordó algo a lo que no le había tomado mucha importancia pero que ayudaba a cuadrar toda la situación. La expresión de la recepcionista de su división en la sección de aurores, como si al ver al rubio se hubiera dado cuenta de que había algo realmente hediondo en el pasillo.

Bajó el pergamino y miró a Kingsley, se lo tendió de regreso y el hombre lo tomó.

—No voy a juzgarte.

—¿Entonces a qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué mandarme llamar por algo así?

—Recuerda nuestra última conversación y la investigación que hay sobre Malfoy. Si de verdad eres o no el padre de ese niño no lo cuestionaré, pero recuerda tu posición en el ministerio y la de él en la sociedad.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? —el ceño de Harry se frunció más profundo y su mirada se agudizó contra el ministro.

—¿Qué te parecerían unos días libres, mientras se resuelve todo esto?

—Kingsley, no es mi hijo, el día que encontré a Malfoy fue la primera vez que lo vi desde el día de su juicio hace cinco años, por otra parte no me interesa si este rumor comienza a correr, no lo voy a desmentir. Necesita mi apoyo y se lo voy a dar, por lo que no pude hacer a su favor cuando teníamos dieciséis.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es una persona interesante. No sabes lo mucho que ha cambiado —Kingsley movió la mano frente a él para que guardara silencio. La secretaria entró con una charola con té y bizcochos. Los puso sobre el escritorio y se marchó—. Siempre entra cuando estamos en una conversación importante.

—Ignórala, no he dejado mi instinto de auror y no se me escapa nada —llenó una taza y se la puso en frente al joven para llenar otra para él mismo—. No me refiero a eso, Harry. ¿Te atrae como hombre? ¿Quieres ser el padre de esa criatura?

—Sí, sí quiero ser el padre de ese bebé —sacó el pequeño pedazo de papel de su chaqueta y lo miró. El dedo dentro de su boca, los ojitos cerrados, lo que parecía cabello flotando sobre su cabeza, las piernecitas moviéndose y mostrando a intervalos la erección que les había dicho el sanador. Vio como los dedos de piel oscura le arrebatan la fotografía y simplemente lo permitió.

—¿Es él? —Harry asintió—, ¿te estás enamorando?

—No, claro que no. Es sólo que —suspiró dramáticamente y cerró los ojos—, no puedo evitar pensar que la vida se me está yendo como agua entre los dedos. No pude evitar sentir que estaba viendo a mi propio hijo. Hasta lloré.

—Lo más probable es que el jefe de aurores quiera meterte en la misma investigación contra Malfoy. Ojalá que no aparezcan también sus padres, o hasta ellos irán al archivo abierto.

—No tengo nada que ocultar, Kingsley, y él tampoco. Simplemente no quiero más problemas para él, creo que apenas se está convenciendo de quedarse con el bebé —señaló la fotografía en la mano de Kingsley y él se la devolvió. La miró una vez más y la volvió a guardar en su chaqueta.

—Te recomiendo que lo pongas sobre aviso; no han encontrado nada, como temíamos pero cualquier cosa te mantendré informado —Harry se puso de pie y se despidió con un fuerte apretón de manos. Kingsley lo acompañó hasta la puerta de su oficina y agregó—: Toma tus vacaciones, según sé que ya te tocan como dos meses.

—¿Es una advertencia?

—Un consejo, para que pongas en orden todo. Termina tus casos y vete como el otoño, con el viento.

Harry caminaba y no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras del hombre. Aunque cierta parte de él se había estremecido con la extraña alusión, la otra estaba realmente considerando lo de las vacaciones. Había evadido las vacaciones por casi dos años, era momento de cobrarlas todas y de esa forma no dejaría sólo al rubio por mucho tiempo. Pondría sus cosas en orden y cerraría la oficina por un buen rato.

Llegó a la puerta de su oficina y volvió a sacar la fotografía del bebé, definitivamente estaba comenzando a tomárselo muy enserio, ya cuando se imaginaba escenas del niño rubio, un mini Draco corriendo por ahí, siendo perseguido por un perro o alguna clase de mascota inofensiva, quería decir que realmente estaba comenzando a despertar su instinto paternal. Algo peligroso si consideraba que Malfoy aún no se decidía por quedarse con aquel pequeño ser humano.

Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente la cerró, su expresión estaba un poco horrorizada por no decir decepcionada. No conocía a Draco, pero eso era más de lo que jamás hubiera esperado. Esperaba que fuera un mal entendido, como lo que sucedía en las telenovelas que algún día vio a su tía Petunia ver tan atentamente. El personaje principal encuentra a la protagonista besándose con su archienemigo y sale corriendo y negándose a escuchar explicaciones, alargando la trama cientos de capítulos más.

Probablemente Ray estaba obligando al rubio a besarse, por eso había jalado a Malfoy a su regazo y sensualmente el muy embarazado Draco paseaba sus manos por dentro de su túnica. No, Harry sabía lo que había visto, y en su silla favorita. Volvió a abrir la puerta como energúmeno y los vio esta vez en diferentes sillas. No se le había escapado la forma en que Ray veía a Draco siempre que se cruzaban, y todo gracias a él. "Ahora me siento como el idiota del cuento".

—¿Cómo te fue, Potter? —dijo Draco, mirándose las uñas de las manos.

—Bien —alargó lo más que pudo la palabra, poniendo énfasis especial en las vocales—. Ya nos podemos ir, muero de hambre.

—Genial —Ray se puso de pie—, yo también.

—Sí, pero vamos a comer en la casa, solos, Draco y yo —dijo, poniendo énfasis esta vez en el "solos". Draco abrió los ojos como platos y sintió algo raro en la boca del estómago y no era hambre—. Tenemos que platicar de cosas serias.

Dejó la túnica de funcionario en el perchero y jaló la mano del rubio. Draco se soltó bruscamente y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, entonces fue que Harry se percató que no había dejado de mirar fijamente al castaño.

—Ni pienses en volverme a jalar tras de ti como perro, yo puedo caminar —así que juntos salieron de la oficina, Ray fue tras de ellos.

Cuando Harry se giró para cerrar la puerta de su oficina los otros dos se echaron miradas cómplices. Draco no entendió por qué el moreno se había puesto así. Sin embargo en su mente, Ray decidió que se había entrometido demasiado en la vida de aquellos dos y había obtenido lo que quiso cuando vio a Draco la primera vez. Un simple fetiche de besuqueos era lo que tenía y con el rubio había tenido más que suficiente.

Sirvieron la cena en silencio, así como el transcurso a casa que fue en total mutismo. Harry se sentía molesto y más molesto estaba por no encontrarle sentido a su molestia.

El rubio sólo lo dejaba ser con su enojo, aunque sí se sentía incómodo. Draco no sabía hasta qué grado le estaba afectando al moreno, pero no quería que fuera así, no quería que Potter malinterpretara su estancia ahí. Él aún era joven, merecía rehacer su vida a pesar de todo. Se molestó con Potter por ser tan tonto. Se molestó con él mismo por permitir que todo esto pasara.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde en su habitación, queriendo pintar en la pared la imagen de su bebé, pero había recordado que la imagen se la había quedado Potter así que dejó algunos rayones sin sentido y se fue a acostar. Había leído el pergamino de las pociones y las revisó todas, las puso en su orden por hora y se tomó la que le había recomendado para los cólicos. Lo ponía nervioso sentir esos ligeros dolores, no eran intensos pero en ocasiones le habían durado hasta semanas completas.

La cena la había preparado Potter y sólo lo llamó para que bajara a la cocina en caso de que tuviera hambre. El rubio llegó rascándose la nuca y bostezando, se acomodó el cabello de vuelta a su lugar y lo miró a los ojos, se llevó el primer bocado a la boca y masticó con mucha parsimonia.

—¿Algo te molesta? —dijo Draco entre un bocado y otro. El moreno no respondió pero se encogió de hombros. Draco pensó que sacar sus propias conclusiones sería incomodo así que se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Una lechuza llegó a la cocina y se paró en el plato con fruta, Draco se alejó de la mesa sin dejar su silla y la miró con asco. Harry había extrañado esa expresión pero continuó sin decir nada.

—¡Ahgg! ¡Genial! —espantó a la lechuza y ésta casi cae sobre Draco quien alcanzó a meter las manos para que su plato no se derramara. La lechuza le asestó un mordisco en el dedo que comenzó a sangrar profusamente, el rubio se puso de pie y corrió al grifo, se apretó el dedo que seguía sangrando y lo levantó. La sangre comenzó a escurrir entre su otra mano y fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes más brillantes que había visto en toda su vida, enmarcados por unas gafas de montura redonda. Recordó a la lechuza y por consiguiente la mordida y después la sangre. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en su dedo herido y cerró los ojos, ya que no quería ver más sangre pero una voz que le pareció familia lo hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

—Ya la cerré, no puedo creer que te desmayaras por la sangre —Draco sabía que era el sanador que habían visto ese mismo día. No sonaba muy contento así que intentó moverse para sentarse pero un dolor en el bajo vientre lo hizo volver a la posición en la que estaba—. Tranquilo, no te muevas.

Draco sintió las patadas que le propinaba su hijo por la posición, dormir boca arriba siempre le causaba lo mismo. El crio se movía como lombriz y resultaba muy molesto para él, trató de decirlo pero el sanador no lo dejó hablar.

—¿Te duele aquí? —él asintió. Sintió como una de las patadas del bebé daba precisamente en manos del sujeto, por lo cual él agregó—: Ya casi término. Es un desgarre, al parecer provocado por la caída. Te lo quitaré.

Sintió un aire fresco chocar contra el área afectada e inmediatamente el confort, Harry lo ayudó a sentarse y sólo así pudo ver directamente al sanador guardar sus cosas en su maletín. Aún se sentía mareado, puso una mano en el sillón, junto a sí mismo y la otra se la puso en la cara. Sintió que alguien lo jalaba y se dejó hacer, realmente no se sentía con las fuerzas de luchar. Su cabeza chocó con lo que supuso sería un hombro y precisamente el de Potter, cerró los ojos y dejó envolver por el fresco aroma del hombre.

—En un par de días llegan los resultados de los estudios que le mande a hacer. Los veo la próxima semana en el consultorio para discutirlos.

—Nos hizo la cita hasta dentro de un mes —dijo Potter apenas moviéndose para no molestarlo.

—Mañana les haré la nueva, no se preocupen. Les mandaré una lechuza para confirmar.

—No más lechuzas, por favor.

El sanador se desapareció directamente frente a ellos, nada de buena educación para esos seres llenos de sabiduría y malos modales. A Draco le molestaban un poco pero siempre los había considerado un mal necesario.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—Me duele la cabeza —apretó los ojos y con los dedos se apretó el puente de la nariz—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Pues no sé, te desmayaste después de que te mordió la lechuza —el rubio sintió a Harry acariciarle el cabello, se sentía muy bien así que no tenía ganas de moverse—. Creí que te había dado un ataque o algo así.

—Esa lechuza me atacó —abrió los ojos y miró al frente, a la chimenea—, no puedo ver sangre, siempre me he desmayado cuando la veo.

—¿Cómo le hiciste en la guerra? —Harry seguía acariciándole el cabello y Draco se estaba quedando dormido sólo con eso.

—No recuerdo nada de la guerra. Si había sangre, no lo sé —Harry se imaginaba lo que significaba eso ya que sí, hubo sangre y en grandes cantidades—. Mucho alcohol y gente que te cuide logran un efecto asombroso evitando traumas.

—Vamos al cuarto para que te acuestes y descanses bien.

—Potter, perdón por lo de tu oficina —Harry dejó de hacer el intento por ponerlo de pie junto con él, sólo se quedó en la misma posición sin decir nada—. No tenía la intención de que nos vieras y lo que pasó sólo fue de una vez, no pienso repetirlo.

—No me debes ninguna clase de fidelidad —dijo Harry, volviendo a sus intentos por moverse con el rubio. Draco lo sostuvo del brazo para que lo escuchara.

—Yo sé que no te debo ninguna clase de fidelidad, pero me pareció muy grosero de mi parte que nos vieras así —Harry lo miró arrugando el entrecejo mientras Draco lo miraba intensamente, directo a los ojos—. Él me dijo que sólo quería cumplir una fantasía, no se va a repetir.

—Sólo quiero que te cuides por el bien del bebé, si lo vas a dar en adopción lo tendré yo y quiero que mi hijo esté bien.

Draco se separó bruscamente de él y levantó una ceja a modo de interrogación mientras Harry se ponía a pasear por la sala. Las palabras habían sido muy directas para ser el gryffindor quien las dijera, más por la situación que estaban pasando.

—Bueno, acerca de eso. Dame el privilegio de la duda.

—¿Ya no lo quieres dar en adopción? —Harry volvió a sentarse a su lado y lo tomó de las manos. Una parte de él se había desmoronado, pero otra estaba feliz por el bebé.

—De eso se trata el beneficio de la duda —Draco jaló sus manos para sacarlas del calor que le proporcionaba el moreno—. Lo pensaré mejor, porque aquello que pasó con la secretaria roñosa casi me convenció totalmente, pero el verlo por primera vez —Draco hizo una pausa, dándole más dramatismo al asunto—… fue increíble, ganó muchos puntos a su favor.

—Sí, fue increíble —dijo Harry, sonriéndole—. Sólo cuídate mejor, ¿sí?

—Ahí es donde entras tú —Draco lo jaló para que se pusiera de pie y caminaran juntos al cuarto—. Pero no me trates como una mujer, lo odio.

—Es que me das mucha ternura —Potter estalló en carcajadas y el rubio le dio un aventón haciendo que casi se estrellara contra la pared—. Me moderaré con mis cuidados, pero es cierto, verte tan susceptible y con esas caras que pones a veces.

El rubio giró los ojos y comenzó a subir las escaleras sin permitir que Harry lo tocara.

—¿De qué era la carta? —Dijo Draco, evadiendo la mano del moreno que quería poner en su hombro a modo de abrazo—. Te hizo enojar, ¿no?

—Ah sí, es otro tema que tengo que tratar contigo —Harry cruzó los brazos y entró a su habitación tras el rubio.

—Me asustas Potter —dijo Draco sin ponerle atención realmente mientras se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a quitarse el pantalón.

—Levantaste sospechas en el jefe de aurores y ahora quiere investigarte —captó la total atención del rubio—, y como se corrió el rumor de que tu hijo es mío, por lo que pasó en San Mungo, me mandaron de vacaciones obligatorias hasta que se aclare tu caso y me exoneren de cualquier sospecha.

—Ay, no puede ser —Draco se puso las manos en la cara y se la restregó con desesperación—, dime que no es nada grave, no quiero volver a tener problemas con el ministerio. Entre más lejos esté de ese lugar, mejor.

—Pues si no hay nada que te saquen, puedes estar tranquilo —Harry se quitó también la ropa y se puso un pantalón delgado con el que solía dormir—. ¿Tienes algo que contarme, Malfoy?

—Nada que ralle en la ilegalidad —se metió bajo las sabanas con puros calzoncillos y la playera que había usado todo el día, como siempre dormía—, ahora que si quieres saber algo más.

—No, Malfoy. Buenas noches.

Las luces se apagaron y todo quedó en penumbras, aunque Harry sintió al rubio moverse algunas veces él se perdió en un mar de sueños extraños, de formas difusas y voces profundas.

Narcissa no había pasado tanta angustia desde la guerra como esas últimas semanas. Ni siquiera la suave brisa del mar, el sol que brillaba como si no hubiera un mañana, la suave arena en la que se había deslizado toda la mañana. El pergamino en su regazo seguía intacto, sólo son el nombre de su hijo en la parte superior.

_Draco_

No sabía cómo más enfrentarlo, aunque fuera el papel, su hijo siempre le había parecido un tema difícil. Lo tuvo sin quererlo, sólo porque se había casado y la regla le exigía a Lucius un heredero, recordó la primera vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos y no quiso sostenerlo un minuto más. Aunque la partera le había dicho que tenía que darle el pecho, ella no quiso que aquella bolita rosada y chillona lo tocara pero la partera le exigió que al menos le diera una vez. No pudo borrar de su cuerpo la sensación de aquella criaturita, carne de su carne succionando con desesperación de su pezón.

La anciana que la asistió en el parto le dijo a Lucius que era una fase por la que todas las madres primerizas pasaban en algún momento y que pronto la superaría. Ella no sentía como si la fuera a superar en algún momento. Cuando descubrieron que Draco no dormiría solo en su habitación y por lo tanto no los dejaría dormir a ellos se tuvo que acostumbrar a la presencia del bebé en las mismas cuatro paredes.

Siempre le pareció curiosa la forma en que Lucius trataba al bebé. A los cuarenta días de la llegada de su hijo a su mundo Lucius lo había abrazado en más ocasiones que ella. A veces le daba curiosidad, como la primera vez que ayudó a las elfinas a bañarlo. Pensó que ellas exageraban a preparar toda una atmosfera para que el bebé no sufriera frío, pero en su primer catarro un sentimiento de aprensión extraño a ella se le instaló en el pecho.

Nunca fue una madre modelo, pero desde entonces no lo dejaba ni un momento solo. Cuando Draco cumplió los seis meses de vida, el sanador les hizo la observación de que debían dejar de darle pecho. Narcissa suspiró agradecida y le comentó a Lucius que sus pezones ya nunca serían los mismos.

Volvió a su presente y recordó el comentario que Lucius le hizo en esa misma playa a ese hecho unos días antes, después de haber hecho el amor; ella recordó la carita de su hijo aplastada contra el seno, succionando todo lo que podía succionar.

Cuando Draco tomó la marca ella sintió como aquella vez del resfriado. No había dicho nunca nada, pero aquella noche lo escuchó llorar en su habitación, sintió el amargo peso en su pecho sólo de recordarlo sobre todo porque aquella fue la primera vez que él durmiera totalmente solo. Aunque dormir fuera un decir.

Recordaba el año que se la paso totalmente sola, llorando el arrepentimiento por haber dejado atrás a su hijo, huyendo de los cortejos de Lucius para que lo perdonara. Realmente se había casado por segunda vez, no sin que antes él jurara que siempre consultaría con ella cualquier decisión que involucrara al resto de la familia. Los siguientes cuatro años han sido de luna de miel, aunque Lucius trabaja por crecer la fortuna que le quedó después de la multa.

Escuchó a Lucius llamarla a sus espaldas, sin darse cuenta ya había oscurecido. Tomó su varita de la cintilla que tenía en la muñeca y antes del codo, invocó un _lumus_ y se puso de pie. No se dio cuenta cómo el tiempo se le había ido tan rápidamente, se sacudió el trasero y caminó hacia la cabaña. Lucius la estaba esperando en las puertas corredizas de cristal, la tomó de la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, apretando sus mamas contra su pecho. Lo sintió besarle la frente y ella colocó sus manos contra el firme pecho de él.

—¿De nuevo pensando en él?

—No hay un minuto del día en que no piense en él —dijo contra su pecho, apretó los ojos y suspiró—. ¿Crees que esté bien?

—Draco es muy inteligente, sabrá valerse por sí mismo —él la apretó aún más y volvió a besarle el cabello—, además su cámara estaba llena de oro, si hace las cosas correctamente en este momento habrá multiplicado esa cantidad.

—¿Y si no las hizo bien?

—Entonces estará pagando las consecuencias de su tontería.

Narcissa lo miró con algo de rencor por el tono que había usado refiriéndose a su hijo, bastante le había costado que le perdonara lo de la guerra, así que no le convencía volver a hacerla enojar. Ella se alejó de él y se fue a la cama donde se sentó. Él fue junto a ella y suspiró.

—Si quieres podemos volver en el momento que quieras.

Narcissa apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, un gesto que incluso Draco tenía. El cabello largo de Lucius se enredó con el de ella, como sus cuerpos sobre esa cama durante las noches.

—Realmente no quiero volver a Inglaterra. Pero podemos ir a Francia y de ahí investigar con ciertos contactos sobre Draco. Me preocupa que no contestara a mi carta.

—Debe de estar molesto. Ya se le pasará.

Narcissa se levantó y se puso a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto de un extremo a otro.

—Han pasado cinco años, Lucius, cinco años sin saber nada de él. Es tu hijo y no me cabe en la cabeza como no te interesa ni un poquito.

Lucius la volvió a tomar por la cintura pero está vez ella opuso resistencia. La soltó y ella siguió con su caminata por la habitación. El hombre tomó el pergamino que tenía ella preparado para escribir, le arrancó el pedazo donde estaba el nombre de su hijo y rápidamente escribió una nota, ella no supo lo que decía puesto que la envió rápidamente con el búho que tenía dispuesto en la pequeña salita.

La mente de Harry Potter estaba programada para despertar temprano de lunes a viernes y soltar la pata los fines de semana. Aquel martes no era diferente, a excepción de que no tenía nada que hacer ese día, por lo tanto no había motivo para estar levantado. Vio a Draco, quien estaba plácidamente dormido y lo envidió por un momento. Se veía tan cómodo, tan placido. Se quedó sentado en la cama, dándole la espalda.

Tomó un buen baño para bajarse el estrés y al volver a su habitación había otra lechuza esperándolo esta vez informándole que un tipo al que no conocía se haría cargo de sus casos y que él podría disfrutar de sus vacaciones con tranquilidad. Kingsley también le había escrito más temprano, diciéndole que la orden de las vacaciones la había dado él y que aprovechara para poner en claro sus asuntos personales.

Bueno, si le veía el lado positivo a esta nueva situación, tenía aproximadamente dos meses de vacaciones rezagadas, más o menos. Los meses que le quedaban a Malfoy de embarazo, en un estimado, estaría volviendo al trabajo cuando lo más fuerte pasara. Para cuando él volviera a su empleo, Malfoy ya tendría su magia de regreso y, bueno, no quería hacerse muchas ideas, ya que todo podía ocurrir en todo ese tiempo.

Sintió movimiento en la cama, se giró para ver al rubio más pálido que de costumbre respiraba agitadamente y Harry se acercó para tranquilizarlo, probablemente seguía dormido, teniendo una pesadilla o algo porque por más que le hablaba, este no respondía, no calmaba su respiración y sus pupilas seguían dilatadas, le puso una mano en el hombro y el rubio parpadeó repentinamente, lo miró y lo abrazó. Fue cuando realmente despertó el slytherin.

—Cállalo, Potter —murmuraba—, cállalo por favor.

—¿Qué cosa? —Harry aguzó el oído para ver si había algún sonido que no alcanzara a percibir, pero no había nada—. ¿Qué es lo que escuchas?

—El llanto de un bebé. Lo he escuchado toda la noche.

—Tranquilo, probablemente sólo era tu sueño —le pasaba la mano por el cabello, mientras el rubio giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones, como buscando algo—. Hermione me contó que leyó en algún lugar que hay personas que, cuando esperan el nacimiento de un bebé escuchan un llanto.

—No fue el sueño —Malfoy se puso las manos en la cabeza. Harry tuvo miedo de que hiciera algo, arrastrado por el terror de aquello que escuchaba—. Lo sigo escuchando, Potter —escupió su apellido sin darse cuenta. Quiso pararse y buscar el origen del ruido pero Harry lo detuvo. Lo instó a mirarlo a los ojos para que se diera cuenta de que ya había pasado. El moreno acunó su cabeza con sus manos, sus caras quedaron tan cerca que si se pudiera, uno hubiera respirado el dióxido de carbono del otro. Draco no había admirado esas esmeraldas verdes que Potter tenía por ojos.

En el colegio había escuchado a muchas compañeras suyas hablar sobre lo profundo, lo hermosos que eran ese par de orbes pero, cegado por el rencor, nunca se había puesto a admirarlo, a analizar lo bueno y lo malo que realmente había en el gryffindor. Su odio era visceral, prácticamente era pura envidia y tenía edad y la madurez suficiente para afrontarlo. Potter era guapo.

La barba incipiente en su barbilla y que se extendía hasta sus patillas, sus mejillas y sobre su labio. Las cejas gruesas sin llegar a ser sobrepobladas, sólo varoniles. La cabellera espesa que decía a gritos 'soy rebelde'. El pecho amplio, de músculos fibrosos y morenos, tal vez teñidos por el sol del verano pasado. Su boca, carnosa y delineada con pigmentos naturales. Húmedos por la lengua que los humectaba constantemente.

El rubio no sabía qué lo había atraído al cuerpo del gryffindor. Quizá su propia fuerza de atracción, por las leyes de la gravitación donde dice que a mayor volumen es mayor la fuerza de atracción, o las partículas de las que se componía cada célula que vibraban con la leve aproximación del moreno. Algo de eso o tal vez los meses de abstinencia sexual lo habían llevado a que sus labios chocaran con los de Potter con tanta fuerza que incluso había dolido.

Por extraño que pareciera, Potter no lo rechazó. No lo invitó a seguir y el acto sólo se quedó en eso. Un encuentro entre labios, nada de saliva, bailes labiodentales, lenguas luchando por el dominio bucal. Nada.

Draco se retiró despacio, como tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido pero sin mostrar culpa ni arrepentimiento. Potter lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos y Draco recordó que no sabía a qué lado le tiraba. Comenzó a hacer una lista mental de los amigos que le podrían dar asilo o la posibilidad de que su padre le cediera la llave de Malfoy Manor para vivir ahí un tiempo.

_Nada._

_Sólo diré una cosa: Ujujuju._

_**Adelanto: **Harry giró para posicionarse sobre el rubio quien lo recibió con las piernas abiertas, abrazándose a su cadera, moviéndose cadenciosamente mientras recibía tantos besos, como mordidas en el cuello._

_**Chiste: **¿Cuál es el vino más amargo?_

_- Vino mi suegra._


	9. Chapter 9

Un halcón llegó hasta Lucius cuando él y Narcissa salían de la cabaña para admirar el crepúsculo. En la garra apretaba fuertemente un pedazo de pergamino, recorte del diario mágico El Profeta, que hacía años que no leían. Lucius desenrolló el pergamino y comenzó a pasear la vista por las letras, la foto que acompañaba el artículo lo dejó sumido en la lectura, sin reacción alguna. Narcissa intentó leer por sobre su hombro guardando la calma y esperando la reacción de su marido. En su interior había algo que se había encendido, algo que había rogado y ahora llegaba.

—¿Draco te contestó? —preguntó Narcissa, ansiosa.

—No le escribí a Draco —respondió el hombre mientras leía la nota.

No era la forma que ella esperaba pero aun así las ganas increíbles de gritar de emoción estaban ahí.

—Volvemos a Inglaterra, prepara las cosas porque nos vamos en el primer tren que salga.

Lucius caminó a la cabaña con el trozo de pergamino agarrado fuertemente de la mano. Narcissa le dio alcance y se lo arrebató de la mano. La sonrisa en su cara era difícil de esconder, pero cuando Lucius le daba la espalda parecía que se comería sus propias orejas.

Harry había entrado al baño mientras Draco había bajado a hacer el desayuno. Sentía un cosquilleo minúsculo, una cierta electricidad en sus labios. Se vio en el espejo, los tocó, se mojó la cara y los volvió a ver. Aún estaban ahí, seguían siendo de su color normal, de su tamaño normal y hasta se sentían igual pero algo había cambiado.

Tenía muy presente el beso del rubio. La proximidad en sus ojos, su piel nívea, los labios rosados y sus facciones puntiagudas. No había cambiado nada en los cinco años que habían pasado. Tal vez su cara estaba un poco más redonda, se veía más inflamado y estaba un poco embarazado, pero unas horas antes había encontrado de nuevo al Malfoy del colegio, un poco despectivo, interesado y fastidioso.

Cuando salió del cuarto se sintió como si fuera otra persona. Ahora, a causa de ciertas circunstancias que había atravesado los últimos meses, parecía otra persona. Un poco más accesible aunque sus facciones seguían torciéndose ante cualquier cosa que no le gustara. Ahora conversaba, en lugar de insultar a Hermione. Miraba a Ron sin decir nada sobre su estatus económico y hasta había dicho que la señora Weasley era casi agradable.

Harry no se cansaba de admitir para sí mismo que el rubio había cambiado. Ahora era cuando se preguntaba '¿Cambié yo?'.

Por una parte quería pensar que era el mismo protector, intrépido y valiente Harry pero, en primer lugar, había dejado la fuerza de Aurores para dedicarse a un empleo más burocratico. Más intelectual del tipo Hermione que tiene que leer todo el tiempo, comprender las normas al derecho y al revés, actualizarse constantemente y ser responsable con todo.

Bajaba las escaleras cuando continuaba con su hilo de pensamientos sobre las personas que cambiaban. Aunque ¿realmente cambiaban o sólo eran capaces de asimilar lo que realmente eran? Nah, Harry quería creer que la gente cambiaba.

Llegó a la cocina y el rubio estaba sentado, con un vaso de jugo de naranja en frente, una gran pila de panqueques al centro de la mesa y absorto en la lectura del periódico. Había llegado con la lechuza de Hermione ya que Harry había cancelado su suscripción hacía algunos años.

—¿Algo bueno?

—Eso estoy buscando —Draco dejó el periódico en la mesa y procedió a servirse los primeros panqueques de la pila, Harry se sirvió jugo y le dio un trago cuando vio la fotografía.

Era él, escoltando a Draco al consultorio del sanador. Sus ojos volaron hacia el encabezado, incitándolo a leer como si lo hubieran hechizado con un _imperius._

HARRY POTTER FUERA DEL MERCADO. FUTURO PAPÁ.

Era casi lo mismo que hagía leído en la oficina de Kingsley el día anterior pero más amarillista, más enfocado en numerar los errores de Malfoy y a marcarlo a él como el héroe virgen e ingenuo del cuento. Se quitó las gafas para tallar sus ojos con ambas manos.

—Pienso enviarle una carta al editor —dijo Draco, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, le explicaré que ibas pasando por ahí, que visitaste a tu amiga Luna y que sólo me echaste la mano. Expondré a esa secretaria papanatas.

—Sabrán que vives conmigo.

—Si quieres me voy. Sólo pídelo y no me vuelves a ver —Harry regresó sus gafas a su cara y lo miró atentamente. Draco le dio un trago al té que acababa de servirse y después le sostuvo la mirada.

—No se trata de eso. Después no me los quitaré de encima si saben que vives conmigo y les mentimos sobre lo de ese día.

—Ignóralos entonces —Draco se puso las manos en la barriga. A Harry le extrañaba verlo hacer eso ya que el rubio siempre actuaba como si aquella panza no estuviera ahí—. Supongo que tu amiga envió el periódico para que estuvieras preparado ante cualquier cosa.

—Sí, por el momento haré eso.

Una lechuza llegó a ellos soltando un paquete en las piernas de Potter. Salió de la cocina como entró y ambos se quedaron sólo viendo el paquete que había derribado el vaso de jugo.

Harry tomó la nota y la leyó en voz alta para que Malfoy supiera lo que decía.

—Felicidades —leyó Harry—, que esta nueva etapa te colme de felicidad y que sea sólo el primero de la gran familia que mereces. No importa con quién decidieras formarla, sabes que siempre estamos apoyándote.

Draco levantó una ceja ante lo que obviamente era una forma de menospreciarlo.

—Wow —exclamó—, ahora creen que tienes buenos gustos y que de verdad me escogiste para ser el gestante de tus hijos —se puso un trozo de panque en la boca y lo masticó furiosamente.

—Trae un regalo —Harry tomó la cajita y la batió, pegándola a su oído.

—Quémalo.

—No seas malo —comenzó a rasgar el papel que envolvía el paquete cuando Draco puso cara de poseído.

—¿Yo soy el malo? ¿Acaso soy yo quien menosprecia a la gente? —Harry estaba por contestarle cuando Draco volvió a hablar—. No respondas eso. Abre tu regalito, papi.

Se levantó y salió dando grandes pasos pero regresó por dos panqueques antes de perderse en la gran casa.

Harry hizo una mueca jalando los extremos de sus labios hacia abajo y alzando las cejas hasta que abrió la cajita y sacó lo que descubrió que era un mameluco color pistache. Era algo realmente pequeño y dudó de que un ser humano cupiera ahí. Venía con unos pequeños guantes que hacían juego y un gorro tejido. Lo puso todo en la mesa, frente a él y lo admiró.

Otra lechuza le rozó la coronilla y dejó caer en su regazo una nota muy corta.

_No puedo creer que decidieras tener hijos con esa basura._

—Alguna fan despechada —había gente muy rara por ahí que se sentía como la más reciente exnovia del salvador del mundo mágico aunque no las conocía y ellas definitivamente no lo conocían a él.

Harry encontró a Draco en la biblioteca. Aquel lugar de la casa al que él raramente entraba ya que le recordaba terriblemente a Sirius. Los antiguos tomos de magia oscura que habían estado ahí desde la juventud de su padrino seguían ahí, los libreros estaban un poco pandeados por lo pesado de cada tomo y por la humedad, pero se veían tan firmes como la casa misma.

Draco estaba viendo fijamente un libro de lomo negro con los rastros de algunas letras de color dorado. El libro estaba fuera de su alcance por más que se estirara para agarrarlo. Cada que trataba de alcanzarlo, su vientre se pegaba a los libros, su cuerpo se alargaba considerablemente pero por más que se esforzaba no podía más que rozarlo con la punta de los dedos y fue entonces cuando Harry se percató de que mientras los años habían pasado y él había crecido unos centímetros más, el rubio no y ahora era más bajito que él por algunos centímetros.

A sus espaldas, Harry estiró el brazo y sus dedos se internaron entre los libros para tomar el tan deseado tomo y lo jaló hacía él. Draco siguió la ruta de su mano y luego se quedó mirando el libro en manos del moreno. Estaba leyendo la pasta, tallada y gastada pero aún legible. _La historia de la familia Black._

—¿Por qué quieres leer esto? —preguntó Harry, mirando atentamente a Draco.

—Soy un Black, quiero saber la historia de mi familia —arrebató el libro y le dio la vuelta a Harry chocando su hombro con el brazo del moreno—. Estoy pensando en cambiarme el apellido.

—¿Así de plano? —a Harry, esa revelación lo impresionó—. Es complicado cambiarte el apellido, más que nada por todo lo que has hecho con el apellido Malfoy.

—¿Entonces? —Draco no se esperaba eso—. ¿Qué hago?

—Casarte y adoptar el apellido de alguien más. Como casi todas y todos.

Draco lo considero seriamente. Apretó el libro contra su pecho y salió de la biblioteca muy seguido de Harry. Un ruido llamó su atención y miraron a la parte inferior de la casa. Cerca de veinte lechuzas esperaban en la sala, mordiéndose o acicalándose, una estaba dándose de topes contra la espalda de otra.

—No se van a dar por vencidos, ¿verdad? —Draco subió a su habitación y Harry se fue a despachar a las lechuzas. Minutos después subió al cuarto del rubio con paquetes y cartas entre los brazos.

—Tienes que ayudarme, son regalos para el bebé.

—No quiero participar en eso, Potter —Draco siguió con la mirada perdida en el libro frente a sí pero escuchaba atentamente el papel al ser rasgado o arrancado. Los bufidos o risas de Harry al leer las notas. Se fijó en como arrugaba algunas y apartaba otras con mucho cuidado. La curiosidad le ganó y cerró el libro, tomó algunas de las notas que había apartado con cuidado y leyó una.

_¡Felicidades! Estás a punto de internarte en la más grande aventura de tu vida. Yo tengo tres hijos de cuatro, cinco y siete. Son un caos, mi vida no ha vuelto a ser tranquila y mi cabello se está cayendo. Pero seré calvo feliz, porque mis hijos son lo que le da luz a mi vida. Y cuida a tu novio porque es muy guapo._

—Wow —Draco estaba impresionado por el apoyo del escritor de la carta. Aunque no lo conocía y para nada le sonaba su nombre pero le agradecía en lo más profundo de su ser. Vio la pequeña montaña que eran las notas echas bola sin cuidado; no quiso aventurarse en la lectura de esas, salió de su trance cuando Potter le puso enfrente una sonaja. Draco la tomó y la sacudió frente a su nariz sin poder evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios. Era una simple vara un poco ancha con bordes de silicón para no hacerle daño al bebé.

—Esta es para ti —Harry le tendió una carta al rubio pero éste dudó para tomarlo—, no te daría algo que te hiciera daño.

Tomó la carta y la leyó desde donde estaba su nombre:

_Draco:_

_Espero que esta nueva experiencia te sirva para valorar tu vida. Te darás cuenta que tu hijo le dará un giro enorme a tu vida y tus prioridades van a cambiar drásticamente. Te deseo toda la suerte y aunque no te conozco espero que puedas darle lo mejor a tu bebé._

—Está dice que eres sexy embarazado. Firma John —Potter se rió pero Draco no sentía ganas de reír.

Para la hora de la comida Harry le dijo a Draco que Andrómeda había escrito y que le había avisado que iría a cenar. No se preocupaba por preparar ya que la mujer siempre cocinaba, sin confiarse de las habilidades de Harry. Eso a Draco le dio gracia, no siempre escuchaba de gente que se burlara del moreno y le levantó el ánimo un rato.

Draco no había leído la nota del diario, le bastó con el encabezado para saber que probablemente eran puras patrañas del profeta. El periódico quedó arrumbado en la cocina cuando comieron y ahí se quedó cuando salieron a dar la vuelta por la calle. El hechizo para ocultar el vientre de Draco de la mirada de los muggles lo molestaba porque tenía que actuar como si su vientre no estuviera ahí, así que optaron por ir al callejón Diagon por unos helados y a visitar a Ron y a George en la tienda.

Se dieron cuenta del error cometido cuando entraron al caldero chorreante. Draco notó las miradas sobre él, aunque no eran de asco o molestia, sí de admiración, un poco de envidia en una que otra, y hasta hombres celosos encontró a su paso, nada a lo que le prestara atención, definitivamente.

Florean Fortescue los recibió en la heladería muy gustoso, le puso una bola extra al helado de pistache de Draco y otra al de chocolate con menta de Harry. Tomaron asiento en una esquina del establecimiento y procedieron a comerse el helado.

—No me está disgustando tanto.

—Siempre me ha gustado el helado de Florean —dijo Harry, sin desviar la atención de su helado. Draco levantó una ceja, interrogativo, pero decidió aclarar su punto.

—Llevar a tu hijo en mi vientre es agradable cuando la gente es amable —contraatacó Draco—. Es bueno ser la pareja del salvador del mundo mágico.

A lo lejos y muy sofocado por el ruido del callejón escucharon lo que pareció un 'soplapollas'. No estaban seguros de si había sido esa la palabra, así que lo dejaron pasar.

—¿La gente comenzará a juzgarme por ser gay? —preguntó Harry, intrigado por ese tema en el mundo mágico. No había dado una rueda de prensa pero él siempre supo que sí le gustaban los hombres igual que las mujeres.

—Potter, hay magos con la capacidad de gestar, habilidad que es posible cuando te inseminan igual que a una mujer, ¿cómo crees que es ser gay en el mundo mágico?

—No sé, nunca lo había pensado.

—Es normal, nadie se asusta ni se asombra si ven a dos hombres tomarse de la mano o hacerse cariñitos —Draco se puso otra ración bastante grande de helado en la boca y procedió—. Desde mi punto de vista ni parejas heterosexuales ni homosexuales deberían de exhibirse de esa forma. Si es mucha la calentura —escucharon la palabrita de nuevo—, que no salgan de sus casa.

Se habían puesto incómodos. Draco bajó su cuchara hasta la copa y dejó de comer, se puso a ver sus manos mientras una mueca de molestia llegaba a su cara. Harry lo notó y decidió que era hora de marcharse.

—Florean —gritó al dependiente—, ¿nos puedes poner el resto para llevar?

—Claro, Harry —un movimiento de varita y ambos helados estaban en copas plásticas, con tapaderas para guardar la temperatura y estas dentro de una bolsa. Harry se acercó a pagar—. ¿Pasó algo? —Preguntó el heladero.

—Lamentablemente sí, Florean —dijo Harry, mientras sacaba el dinero para pagar el helado, Draco se acercó a él con la bolsa en una mano—. Creo que tu clientela está decayendo en modales, cuando gritan esas palabras para que todo mundo las escuche.

El heladero se acercó a Harry confidencialmente y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse parte de la plática cuando el hombre lo miró también.

—Sé quién fue, ¿quieres que le diga algo?

—No es necesario —Harry saludó al heladero con un apretón de mano y tomó a Draco fuertemente cuando comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida. Antes de salir del establecimiento el hombre volvió a llamar su atención. Al girarse, grande fue su sorpresa al ver un anuncio tras la caja de cobro.

Un letrero con letras que brillaban 'próximamente' a un helado al que llamarían 'El hijo del héroe' con los sabores favoritos de helado de Harry y de Draco. El moreno supo que era un recordatorio a toda esa gente que se atrevía a juzgar como algo malo la actual situación del rubio y la creencia popular de que ese hijo era de Harry.

Recorrieron el callejón en silencio hasta la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, entraron al abarrotado local y fueron directamente a la trastienda donde Ron les había indicado que los vería. Ahí estaba Hermione en un diván, con un libro frente a la nariz, un bote con fresas y crema a un lado y un par de sandalias bajo el mueble.

Llamaron la atención de la castaña. Ella se puso de pie, los saludó y los invitó a sentarse. Aquel lugar, de trastienda no tenía nada. Había muchas comodidades como si se tratara de una casa. Libros, ropa, un radio, una cocineta, baño completo y un gran ventanal con un paisaje hermoso. Draco se acercó a él y se sentó en el alfeizar a observar los verdes terrenos y el cielo azul. Harry estaba comenzando a preocuparse por lo contemplativo que se había puesto desde que vieron el letrero.

Le contó el episodio en la heladería a la castaña. Estaba terminando el relato cuando entró Ron y ella le hizo señas de que le contara todo a él mientras ella iba con Draco. Le dio un beso de pico al pelirrojo y caminó rumbo al ventanal.

—Hola, Draco —subió la rodilla al alfeizar y se sentó sobre su tobillo para admirar también ella el paisaje.

—Hola, Granger.

Draco no despegó la mirada de la ventana. No dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza al helado 'El hijo del héroe' y la farsa que eso representaba. Algo que no había sentido nunca lo estaba contrariando demasiado.

—Harry me contó que es niño, ¿ya pensaste en un nombre?

—Leonardo —Hermione puso cara como de no entender—. Por Leonardo Da Vinci. Aunque la tradición dice que tiene que ser el nombre de una estrella o constelación.

—Pero has roto muchas tradiciones familiares últimamente, ¿no?

Draco no respondió inmediatamente y, aunque no era su amigo, Hermione sintió que él necesitaba hablar y desahogarse con alguien.

—Nadie en mi familia había usurpado lugares. Todo lo que tenían lo obtuvieron de forma justa —Hermione lo escuchaba atentamente y ella sabía que se refería al tema de que Harry se hiciera pasar por el padre de su hijo. Creyó lo de su familia porque en un estudio sociológico resultó que la familia Malfoy era importante por sus diversas inversiones en diferentes industrias, por lo tanto sí, tenían dinero para revolcarse en él, pero por medios justos y legales—. Que modificáramos un poco las cosas para salir no tan mal parados, es otra cosa. El abuelo Abrazas debe de estar revolcándose en su tumba.

—¿Ese es el plan, entonces? —Cuando Hermione terminó de hablar fue demasiado tarde y ella supo que la pregunta no había planteado lo que ella quería saber, si no lo que más hería a Draco. Que dudaran de él ahora que se había esforzado tanto en cambiar—. Me refiero a Leonardo, que si éste es el plan para que a él le vaya bien.

La castaña sabía que había arañado una vena muy sensible en la vida del rubio. Esperó que él la pasara de desapercibida y se diera cuenta de que ella era sincera en su reciente trato de amabilidad.

—Draco —intervino Harry, lo cual fue de gran alivio para ella—. Recuerda que va a ir Andrómeda a comer, tenemos que regresar a la casa.

Draco asintió y caminó tras él sin dirigirle una palabra más a la castaña. Tenía el orgullo herido, eso era un hecho, aun así tenía mucho que pensar.

Llegaron a la casa sin cruzar palabra de por medio más que monosílabos y preguntas por parte de Harry. Al entrar al recibidor, el moreno le quitó el hechizo a Draco para ocultar su vientre y éste comenzó a caminar para perderse de la vista de todo el mundo hasta que Potter le habló con un tono que no pudo ignorar.

—Si estás pensando en lo del helado, no le des importancía, la gente lo olvidará pronto.

—¿Sabes lo que es el orgullo, Potter? —dijo Draco sin girarse a mirarlo. Harry respondió con un simple 'Sí' que el rubio escuchó claramente—. El mío está pisoteado desde hace un tiempo, pero hoy, Florean Fortescue le tiró un escupitajo.

Bueno, capitulo 9 y contando. Tampoco está beteado, así que ya saben que deben disculpar. Ando escribiendo com fics nuevos, ando atareada y la escuela no me deja en paz, por fortuna es mi ultimo semestre. Cuídense coman sus vegetales y usen protector solar.

Les debo el chiste y el adelanto, si saben chistes, déjenmelos en review y si quieren comentar algo del fic también déjenlo en review. Si es alguna sugerencia o algo que quieran leer en mi próximo fic (cualquiera de los que tengo empezados) también escribanlo que con gusto lo escribiré.


	10. Chapter 10

La estación no estaba tan abarrotada, Lucius aún estaba fuera por lo tanto tenía el camarote para ella sola. Primera clase, por supuesto, lo más lujoso que tuvieran, casi como la habitación de una suite en un hotel cinco estrellas. Sentada junto a la ventana, con el trozo de pergamino frente a ella no sabía qué palabras poner. Cualquier cosa le parecía inadecuada.

La euforia inicial había pasado, ahora sólo le había quedado miedo e incertidumbre. Draco siempre había sido un niño caprichoso que dejaba de hablar cuando un capricho no se le cumplía. Te ignoraba de forma tan cruel que el simple hecho de pensarlo la hacía estremecerse. Por aquella razón siempre le habían dado lo que había querido.

Hasta que comenzaron a cumplirse los juicios contra ellos, cuando la gente les escupía por la calle o les hacían inocentes pero vergonzosos hechizos por la espalda. Narcissa no lo soportó más, se encerró en la mansión hasta que decidió que ya no había lugar para ella en Londres.

Una mañana Lucius se había ido dejándolos solos en aquel infierno. Exteriorizó a Draco su deseo de irse para siempre, lo ideal hubiera sido que su hijo siguiera sus pasos, pero algo durante la guerra lo había hecho cambiar. Algo lo había vuelto valiente y quería enfrentarse a la sociedad, limpiar el apellido con buen trabajo, usando el dinero que les había quedado después de que Lucius pagara las multas.

Su desesperación creció hasta el momento en que se marchó sin despedirse. Le dejó una nota a Draco disculpándose, excusándose por su cobardía, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta. Sabía que el precio por su tranquilidad era alto, pero nunca pensó que le saldría tan cara su cobardía. Jamás se perdonaría el haber perdido a su hijo.

La depresión fue grande, rodeada de todas las comodidades que el dinero podía pagar, en Praga, Madrid, Paris, Dubái. Nada de aquellas bellas ciudades lograba hacerla olvidar como había abandonado a su hijo a su suerte.

Después encontró a Lucius. Si ella aceptara que fue la casualidad, mentiría. Sabía perfectamente que Lucius la había buscado incansablemente, aquel momento en que lo volvió a ver, —en contra de sus deseos— supo todo lo que el hombre había hecho para conocer su paradero. La cortejó como en sus viejos tiempos, como cuando el detalle de una hermosa flor, un poema y la luna iluminando hacían el trabajo. Aquellos tiempos donde las promesas románticas se cumplían. Él no había perdido el toque.

Se volvieron a casar en una bella playa, con el sol como testigo y un ministro al que nunca escucharon.

Ahora, sentada en aquel camarote, con sólo una palabra en ese pergamino, sentía que el hermoso sueño había terminado. Lucius le había dicho que Draco estaba grande, que podía cuidarse por sí solo, pero para ella era sólo un bebé.

Garabateó sólo una frase en el papel, firmó con un cariñoso saludo y lo ató a la pata de la lechuza.

El viento que soplaba era frío y llenaba su corazón de incertidumbre. El corazón de una mujer que latía de amor, el corazón de una madre que se quebraba de dolor y acaba de escribir al hombre con el que vivía su hijo.

El calor del colchón entraba por su espalda hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Su cuello y nuca estaban sumamente sudados y en cada vuelta el aire que chocaba contra esa zona se sentía fresco. El bebé se estaba moviendo hasta la locura y el hambre estaba matándolo.

Pero el orgullo no lo dejaba moverse. Aunque no estaba molesto con Harry, no dejaba de sentir que la euforia por el agradecimiento se estaba yendo. Su reloj vibró con la alarma que Potter le había puesto para recordarle tomar sus pociones y la idea de ser amable con el Griffindor volvió, golpeándolo tan repentinamente como el agua fría una mañana de invierno.

Se sentó en la cama y el bebé protestó, puso la mano sobre su ombligo que se había saltado la última semana y sintió una protuberancia pegarse a su nívea piel. Se acercó al cajón de las pociones y destapó la de los cólicos. No tenía ninguna molestia así que se la tomó más bien como prevención. Siguió con la vitamínica rica especialmente en hierro la cual vació en su boca de un solo movimiento. La puerta sonó. Crujió sobre sus goznes y la alborotada cabeza de Potter apareció.

—Acaba de llegar Andrómeda, ¿vas a bajar?

—No sé, mi madre siempre me dijo que era una mala influencia para mí.

—Tu madre no está abajo, vamos a preparar lasaña para la cena —Harry cerró la puerta al terminar de hablar y Draco se encogió de hombros y salió tras él.

Cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Potter ya iba un nivel más abajo que él, se sujetó del pasamanos y al bajar el primer escalón sintió un ligero dolor punzante en el bajo vientre. Se agarró más fuerte y la otra mano la usó para sostenerse el vientre, como si fuera a caérsele.

Cuando llegó a la cocina vio a la mujer se espaldas a él, con su cabello negro y lacio hasta el nivel de la cintura, su túnica de color tinto, zapatillas a las cuales sólo les vio el tacón y un poco de su perfil cuando ella se giró para remover una sartén al fuego. Potter no estaba en la cocina en ese momento.

—¿Tú quién eres?

Había un niño de cabello azul sentado en la mesa, se le quedó mirando con unos enormes ojos violetas, aunque poco a poco fueron cambiando a grises, el cabello se le puso negro. Jugaba con unos cartelitos con una letra cada uno, había escrito "Teddy" con algunas mayúsculas y otras minúsculas. Draco arrastró una silla junto a él y se sentó, suspiró cuando se hubo acomodado y lo miró a los ojos.

—Me llamo Draco, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —el niño no respondió inmediatamente pero sí comenzó a mover algunas letras lo más rápido que sus cortos dedos le permitían. Formó la palabra "Drac0" y el rubio se percató de que la última letra no era una "o" sino un cero. Vio la carta con la letra correcta y la reemplazó.

—Me llamo Teddy, Teddy Lupin.

—Mucho gusto, Teddy.

—Draco —la voz de Andrómeda interrumpió a Draco de la conversación con el pequeño, volteó a ver a su tía pero ella ya estaba parada a su lado, viéndolo fijamente, con la mirada un tanto indescifrable—. Esperé tanto para verte.

Draco se puso de pie, alejando mucho la silla de la mesa, se quedó frente a la mujer y extendió la mano. Andrómeda lo ignoró olímpicamente y directamente se arrojó a abrazarlo.

—Oh Dios, la última vez que te vi eras más pequeño que Teddy. Estabas tan divertido por el cabello multicolor de Dora que no puedo evitar pensar que se hubieran llevado muy bien. Dora era una persona tan buena.

Draco quiso preguntar muchas cosas, aunque lo primero que escupió fue una cosa. —¿Quién es Dora?

—Mi mami —respondió Teddy. Al girarse a verlo, Andrómeda se llevó una gran sorpresa. Draco se sentía gustoso de ver que el niño había adoptado sus facciones casi a la perfección, aunque su nariz seguía igual de chatita. Casi como él cuando tenía cinco años.

—Dora era mi hija. Nymphadora _Tonks_. Tu prima.

—Ah, perdón —Draco se sonrojó. Aunque pareciera imposible le apenaba no saber mucho sobre la familia que le quedaba. Hubiera sido de mucha ayuda contar con la tía Andrómeda cuando estuvo en prisión o llegó a Londres sin un knutt partido a la mitad.

—No fue tu culpa —Andrómeda acarició a Draco en el vientre. Draco por un momento imaginó que era su madre la que le concedía aquel gesto—. Comprendo que tu madre te hablara infamias de mí.

—Pues sí, algo así —Draco se acercó al refrigerador para tomar un poco de jugo—, siempre decía que era una mala influencia por haberse casado con un sangre sucia y todo eso.

—Ah, bajaste —dijo Harry al entrar como bólido a la cocina. Llevaba una calabaza enorme en brazos—. Creí que no ibas a comer con nosotros, Andrómeda está preparando la comida y huele delicioso.

A Draco le daba risa como se expresaba Potter cuando hablaba de comida, como si se la estuviera comiendo mentalmente. El moreno dejó la calabaza en el piso, junto a la estufa y se acercó a ellos, acarició a Draco en el estómago también y el bebé le dio una gran patada, movimiento que Harry sintió perfectamente en la palma de su mano.

—Se emociona demasiado con tu presencia, Potter.

—Como debe de ser. Andrómeda, ¿necesitas que haga algo más? —El moreno se giró para ver a la mujer sin percatarse del sonrojo que se había extendido por toda la cara de Draco.

—Gracias, Harry. Todo estará listo en un par de minutos.

—Abuelita, ¿por qué Draco tiene la panza tan inflada?

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente, con las preguntas de Teddy, las preguntas de Harry y los gruñidos de Draco. Andrómeda mandaba callar a Teddy cuando sus preguntas eran muy indiscretas o cuando Draco, quien era el más bombardeado, no quería contestar.

Siguieron con el postre, el cual fue helado de menta y chocolate. Teddy sólo se comió el de chocolate y Draco terminó con la ración de menta en el plato del niño a pesar de las protestas de Andrómeda. Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando pasaron a la sala para reposar la cena. Draco reflexionó sobre la reunión familiar e invitó abiertamente a su tía a que volviera a visitarlo cuando fuera sin importar que Potter estuviera o no presente. Invitó también a Teddy, quien le dijo que si podía jugar con el bebé cuando naciera. A Draco no le desagradó la idea y accedió gustoso.

Los días pasaron. La cita con el sanador que revisaba el caso de Draco llegó y les comunicó que los estudios sanguíneos de Draco habían arrojado bajos niveles de glucosa, hierro y hemoglobina, elementos importantes sobre todo en su estado. Le recomendó una dieta estricta y una nueva cita para los mismos análisis por si la dieta ayudaba a normalizarlo a sus niveles fisiológicos o en caso de que no lo hiciera, atiborrarlo de más pociones.

Otra semana pasó sin más eventualidades más que el humor extraño de Draco el cual empezó a oscilar entre bromista y seductor. Harry creía que lo usaba de pantalla para ocultar su nerviosismo por lo que le había dicho el sanador sobre sus análisis y lo que podría afectar al bebé. No quería salir de casa así que Harry tenía que salir casi todas las mañanas a conseguir los antojos extraños que tenía el rubio. Entre espinacas, comida japonesa y pescado crudo no sabía qué era peor. Sí, el hígado de res encebollado con salsa roja y mucho pan o el pastel de riñones.

A la siguiente semana Draco se quejaba de lo hinchado de sus tobillos y como su vientre ya no lo dejaba ver sus pies cuando estaba parado. Potter salió a comprar pay de queso para saciar un repentino antojo del rubio. Al volver a casa se topó con la enorme sorpresa de Molly y Ginny Weasley esperándolo en su sala. De Draco ni sus luces.

La cara de ambas mujeres era como un poema. Molly tenía el ceño fruncido, con las cejas ligeramente inclinadas como si algo le diera mucha pena. Ginny parecía desconcertada y lo miraba como esperando que él diera el gran paso. Harry sólo atinó a acercarse y saludarlas a ambas con un beso en la mejilla. Molly le quitó la bolsa de las manos y se fue a la cocina con su instinto maternal matándola por servir pastel y té en una bandeja para todos.

Harry subió a buscar a Draco y lo encontró sentado en la cama de su habitación; no hacía nada más que mirar el suelo atentamente, como si algún secreto estuviera ocultó entre el entablado. Tocó ligeramente la puerta y se dirigió a él, se sentó a su lado pero no dijo nada.

—¿Quieres ver el ático? —preguntó Draco—, estaba reparando la cuna.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry le puso una mano en la pierna, muestra de aproximación e interés—. Te noto un poco incómodo. Molly es muy agradable…

—No se trata de ella —Draco se acarició el vientre—, Ginevra no es una persona de mi agrado.

—Viene por un par de días, no creo que la tengas por aquí mucho tiempo —trató de restarle importancia, pero Draco sabía que los planes de la pelirroja eran quedarse con Harry esa noche, así lo había puesto en la carta.

—No me importa su vida.

Guardaron silencio por lo cortante del comentario del rubio. Harry comenzó a ver los murales en las paredes de aquel cuarto como lo hacía siempre que se ponía nervioso.

—¿Crees que podría usar las cosas que hay arriba?

—Adelante, puedes usar todo lo que creas necesario, lo prefiero así a que sigan guardando polvo —siguió viendo las cosas de Draco, la mayor parte de ellas las había rescatado. Entre todo aquello habían cuadros terminados, algunos incompletos, papeles, pinturas y un gran paquete de brochas entre otros—. ¿Usas todo esto para trabajar?

—Depende de la técnica que use, pero sí, se necesita gran parte de todo eso.

Ginny llegó a la puerta de su habitación y tocó con los nudillos para hacerse notar. La cara de Draco se torció en puro desprecio mientras Harry la miraba con curiosidad.

—Dice mi madre que ya está la comida lista —la pelirroja entró dando pequeños saltitos y comenzó a husmear en las cosas de Draco—. Malfoy, ¿eres pintor?

—No Weasley, soy agrónomo y todo eso no son más que vacas disfrazadas.

La joven se rió y Draco la odió por eso. Casi podía sentirse en el colegio, odiando a esa gente con toda su fuerza, despreciándolos por ser horribles seres humanos, simples y maleducados que no entendían cuando estaban siendo agredidos.

—Vamos Ginny, tenemos que ayudar a tu mamá a preparar la mesa —la tomó del codo y la joven se zafó.

—Ahorita bajo —Harry miró a Draco y él sólo dio un ligero asentimiento.

—¿Entonces, Harry te embarazó? —Ginny le dio la espalda y siguió observando los dibujos en la pared, o al menos fingiendo que lo hacía.

—Y si así fuera, ¿qué? ¿Te afecta de alguna forma?

—Para nada —se giró—, Harry es quien decide, después de todo.

—Esto no es una batalla de ver quién se queda con el premio gordo —respondió Draco, poniéndose de pie en el camino. Ginny miró su vientre de nuevo y tuvo que tragarse una carcajada—. Yo simplemente estoy…

Se quedó callado cuando vio a Harry en la puerta. Ginny se giró y le sonrió, pero la sonrisa murió al ver la expresión en cara del moreno. Potter no hacía más que ver a Draco.

—¿Todo bien? —Draco se volvió a sentar, cruzándose de brazos y con expresión de berrinche— volví porque ninguno de los dos bajaba.

Si él supo lo que sucedió ahí, no lo dio a notar, pero Draco sentía que se moría por dentro. Había sido humillante verla regodearse por su desgracia, como algo que debía de ser especial y bello, para ella no era más que el objetivo de sus burlas internas. Lo peor del caso era que ya no existía el Draco que se quejaba con la primera persona que encontraba. Había descubierto que era más digno lidiar uno sólo con esa clase de cosas, superarlas lo más rápido posible y no darles importancia para que dejaran de causar daño.

Pero esa expresión era algo que nunca podría olvidar.

—La señora Weasley quería saludarte —se quedó parado frente a él—, ¿te aviso cuando esté lista la mesa?

—No bajaré, pero gracias.

—¿Te dijo algo? Si quieres…

—Olvídalo Potter, no le daré importancia, no la tiene. Ella no me importa nada —Draco se puso en posición fetal, dándole la espalda al moreno—. Creo que me pondré en contacto con mi padre para que me ceda el permiso de la mansión e irme para allá.

Justo cuando Draco había comenzado a despreocuparse por el asunto con Potter había pasado todo ese amargo episodio con la pelirroja. Ahora ella no solo se había quedado a cenar, si no que había dormido con Harry. Draco se había imaginado mil cosas, a mitad de la noche despertó en medio del silencio y se imaginó que el moreno había insonorisado la habitación para que él no se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

Abrió las cortinas de la ventana y se encontró con un cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas, como cabecitas de alfiler reflejando la luz de una vela. Se perdió un rato admirándolas hasta que la luz de un coche lo sacó de su ensoñación. Se dio la vuelta y suspiró, vio todo a su alrededor y cayó en la cuenta de que realmente no quería dejar a Potter.

Un pensamiento salido de la nada. Se estremeció, incluso sintió como su hijo se revolvía inquieto. Tal vez hasta él tenía escalofríos pensando en una vida con Potter. El moreno se lo había ofrecido. Le había ofrecido una vida tranquila, el título de pareja del salvador del mundo, a su hijo le esperaba una vida tranquila, oportunidades y el cariño de la gente.

Pero cuando naciera la gente se daría cuenta. La gente vería que el niño no se parecería a Potter ya que tal vez tendría ojos azules o la piel blanca que no era ni de Harry ni de él. La cara redonda, no angulosa ni afilada. Se despeinó pensando en lo que la gente pensaría, que le había sido infiel al salvador del mundo mágico y ahora lo hacía cargar con tal peso.

Miró la cama, esperando que una respuesta brotara violenta de las sabanas revueltas, miró la vela sobre el alfeizar, bailaba por el aire pero tampoco tenía un consejo. Abrió la puerta de un jalón y casi se va de espaldas al ver a Potter parado frente a él. Se sujetó el vientre como si gracias a él la sorpresa fuera menos, lo vio a los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su hijo tuviera esos maravillosos ojos verdes.

—Sólo venía a ver si estabas bien.

—Estoy bien —se quedaron parados frente a frente sin decir nada. Al parecer el único que tenía algo que expresar era el niño en el vientre del rubio, pero nadie le prestó atención—. Sólo iba por agua a la cocina.

—Ah, qué casualidad. Yo también iba por agua a la cocina.

—Pues vamos rápido, antes de que tu novia se despierte.

Potter se detuvo abruptamente y se volteó a mirarlo. Draco pudo ver las gruesas cejas inclinarse como si algo le molestara.

—No tengo novia.

—Tu invitada, la golfa de tu habitación —Potter iba a decir algo, pero Draco no lo dejó. Se detuvo en un escalón arriba de Potter y le dijo—: No me importa si opinas diferente, para mí no es nada educado quedarte a dormir en la habitación de otro hombre sin tener una relación.

—Eso es como del siglo pasado.

—Fui educado con estándares del siglo pasado —Draco siguió bajando las escaleras mientras Harry se quedaba un poco atrás, aún confundido.

—Tú y yo hemos dormido en la misma habitación sin tener una relación —Draco cerró los ojos cuando la voz y el comentario de Potter llegó a sus oídos. Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Pues tal vez podrías pedirme que me casara contigo, ya que voy a tener al hijo que tantas ganas tienes por educar y criar como un bribón gryffindor y ponerle tu apellido; es más, ¿qué te parece si lo llamamos James, como tu difunto padre? Olvidemos que soy un Malfoy y que lo estoy gestando.

Harry se aproximó al rubio, lo tomó por la cintura y chocó sus labios contra los suyos para que dejara de hablar. Draco no reaccionó en lo que estaban haciendo. Colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros del moreno y empuñó en su mano un montón de cabello negro. Se dio cuenta de que era más suave de lo que se había imaginado. Siguieron besándose incluso sin importarles que el vientre de Draco estaba en medio, o que estaban a mitad de las escaleras o que una pelirroja los veía atentamente.

* * *

><p>Ya vamos por el décimo capitulo, aun sin beta reader que anda ocupada (supongo), les comunico que quedan cinco capitulos por subir y listo, este cuento se termina aunque me falte el epilogo que ni siquiera he decidido a escribir, pero si me convencen me pongo a hacerlo. No soy la mejor escritora de fics del fandom, pero pueden estar seguras de que haré mi mayor esfuerzo.<p>

Estaba viendo en las estadísticas del fic y 30 personas lo pusieron como favorito y 35 los siguen, muchas gracias, de aqui al infinito; si esas 35 personas dejarán reviews cada que leen un capitulo me daría un infarto agudo al miocardio, júrenlo.

Otro punto importante a tratar. Los adelantos: No son del capítulo siguiente. Hay quienes me preguntan que en ese capítulo no salió nada del adelanto pasado. Claro que no, los adelantos son casi del final, para que se queden con la curiosidad de lo que pasa y sigan leyendo.

**Adelanto: **-Harry, que bueno que te encuentro –la rubia resollaba mientras se ponía la mano en un costado, aguantando los piquetes de cansancio por la carrera-. Ron y Draco se quedaron atrapados en el elevador. Ron está inconsciente.

**Chiste: **¿Qué es amarillo, le aprietas a un botón y se hace rojo?

R= Les digo en sus respuestas a los reviews, así ustedes escriben y yo les contesto, todos salimos ganando ¿o no?


	11. Chapter 11

Harry estaba preparando el desayuno cuando Ginny se levantó. La pelirroja no durmió durante la madrugada pensando en lo que sus ojos habían visto entre Harry y Malfoy. No podía creer que las palabras de su madre se cumplieran precisamente con el rubio.

—_Un día te darás cuenta que lo que haces te llevará a perderlo totalmente. Tan bueno, Harry._

Las palabras exactas retumbaban en su cabeza como si se las hubiera recitado una noche antes. Se sentía frustrada en parte, pero era una adulta y aceptaba su error, por lo tanto tenía que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. Haberse decidido en su tiempo por su carrera y juventud la había llevado a la soledad.

Creía que tenía que hacer lo que le hizo Harry a ella durante la guerra. Ella lo esperó y él volvió. Sin embargo, tres años después de su rompimiento él había continuado su vida, ella también, aunque creyó que podría volver a su antiguo prospecto como antes. Pero los tiempos eran diferentes, las cosas entre ellos se habían enfriado y la visión de la vida de cada uno era muy diferente.

Malfoy le iba a dar un hijo, cosa a la que Ginny se había reusado. Su tren había pasado y ahora era el momento de aceptarlo.

Se acercó a la espalda del moreno y lo abrazó, enterró su rostro entre los músculos y un par de lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por su cara. Harry estaba tieso, atinó a girarse y abrazarla, le depositó un beso en la coronilla y le acarició la espalda hasta que la sintió más tranquila.

—Perdóname, nunca quise jugar contigo ni con tus sentimientos.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Acepto que perdí. Tu querías un hijo, no una persona que se reusara a dar su brazo a torcer.

—No se trata de eso. Nuestro tiempo pasó, pero siempre estaré para lo que necesites.

Escucharon un jadeo junto a la cocina y se separaron. Harry fue a la puerta y al asomarse vio a Draco doblado por la cintura, tratando de alcanzar lo que parecía un moño o algo así en el suelo, totalmente fuera de su alcance. Harry soltó una risita por la nariz y Draco lo vio molesto.

—Recógelo, si eres tan amable.

La mano de la pelirroja se adelantó y recogió del suelo un lindo prendedor de diamantes con un par de narcisos enredados en una serpiente.

—Es hermoso, ¿es tuyo, Malfoy?

—Era de mi madre, te lo regalo si quieres —Ginny lo miró entre asombrada y expectante—. Odiará verlo en tu cabello rojo y maltratado.

—Mi cabello no está maltratado.

—No es tan bello como el de ella.

Harry intervino antes de que Ginny le contestara y se hiciera más grande la discusión. Ese prendedor no lo había visto entre las cosas de Draco, y había visto muchas cosas.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Mis padres te escribieron, quieren verme —Draco se sentó en la mesa, suspiró y estiró la espalda—. Están aquí en Londres quién sabe desde cuándo.

—¿Me escribieron? —preguntó Harry, sirviendo te en tres tazas, una para cada uno.

—Sí, me despertó la lechuza de mi madre haciendo un alboroto en el pasillo. Quieren que vayamos hoy a cenar.

Ginny bebía del té, atenta a la conversación del rubio. En el plato de los tres los huevos revueltos junto al tocino y las salchichas se enfriaban. Aunque Draco había pellizcado una salchicha y se había comido una tira de tocino, no se le veían muchas ganas de comer. Harry lo notó e inmediatamente les cambió el tema. Habló del partido de quidditch que transmitieron por la radio, jugado en Irlanda y como se la pasaron hablando sobre el hermoso clima o los verdes prados en lugar de narrar el partido.

—Lo suspendieron porque al parecer estaba comprado el partido.

—Los partidos de quidditch son campos de guerra para la política —dijo Draco—. Mi padre apostaba grandes cantidades a los equipos buenos, ganaba y adquiría poderes que no te imaginas en el ministerio.

—¿Pero por qué es el primero que suspenden?

—No es el primero —Draco recargó su mejilla en su mano mientras con el tenedor revolvía el huevo y el tocino—, y lo suspendieron probablemente porque no se ponían de acuerdo o nadie quería a los equipos.

—Harry —interrumpió Ginny—, tengo que irme, vayan a la madriguera un día de estos. El lago está en su punto, sería genial que nos diéramos una vuelta.

La pelirroja se fue por la red flu. No terminó ni su té, mucho menos tocó su desayuno. El prendedor estaba a lado del plato que se supone usaría ella. Draco lo tomó entre sus dedos, lo miró y sintió como el reflejo de la luz se estrellaba contra su pupila. No dejaba de pensar en lo que le había decía su madre en aquella carta. Fue un choque de sentimientos tremendo que sólo atinó a quedarse sentado más de media hora, con la carta entre los dedos y el prendedor junto a él.

Ahora en la mesa le pasaba lo mismo, con Potter a un lado, precisamente. No quería que el moreno lo viera así.

—¿Entonces, lo saben? —Draco salió de su ensoñación y entornó los ojos, mirando a Harry—. ¿Saben lo del bebé?

—Yo supongo —contestó impávidamente.

—¿Están molestos? —Draco negó con la cabeza pero en el fondo algo le decía que lo que sentían sus padres también le dolía, aun cuando se había prometido que no le importarían más.

—Soy un adulto, puedo hacer lo que me plazca —dejó el prendedor en la mesa de un manotazo—. Si quiero parir cinco hijos tuyos, lo haré —la cara de Harry se iluminó—. No quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer, Potter.

—Sólo me alegraba por tu determinación.

—Te estabas besando con la comadrejilla, ¿verdad? —Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y lo miró acusador.

—Nadie estaba besando a nadie, me abrazó y empezó a llorar. Me pidió disculpas…

—Ya, Potter —el rubio lo interrumpió escandalosamente—, no quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalle. Guárdatelo para en la noche.

—Hablando de anoche.

—Iré a bañarme —Draco se puso de pie más rápido que una liga, iba a salir de la cocina cuando Harry lo detuvo por el brazo—. ¿Qué haces, Potter? Apest…

No terminó de hablar porque Harry se inclinó y aprisionó sus labios con los suyos. Draco no reaccionó hasta que la lengua experta del moreno estaba buscando la suya, estaba entrando, invadiéndolo todo. Lo pegó de espaldas a la pared y siguió dándose el gusto de callar a Malfoy.

Draco vio las pestañas espesas de Harry, los cristales impolutos de sus gafas y el cabello que se colaba a su frente. La lengua del moreno estaba haciendo estragos a su sistema nervioso, cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en los hombros gruesos del gryffindor. Correspondió el beso un par de segundos y comenzó a ejercer presión para separar al moreno. Le había encantado el beso y separarse era de las cosas más duras que había tenido que hacer, pero quería dejar claras algunas cosas. No le gustaba jugar, menos cuando sus sentimientos servían de pelota en el campo.

—Potter —el hombre gimió y se lanzó de nuevo por su boca pero Draco se giró. Los labios del moreno cayeron en su cuello y ahí se quedaron un rato, abrazados e inmóviles, con la espalda de Malfoy pegada a la pared—. Potter, no sé dónde vaya a terminar esto. Tú no me quieres.

—No pienses por mí.

—No me interrumpas —no se exaltó, pero su tono fue autoritario y Harry guardó silencio—. Tú no me quieres por la simple razón de que entre tú y yo no puede haber nada. Y no lo digo por ti o por mí, sino por mi hijo.

Harry levantó la mano y la posó en el vientre del rubio. Draco hizo lo mismo, quedando su mano sobre la del moreno, las manos grandes y gruesas entrelazadas con las pálidas y delicadas del rubio. Juntaron su frente, ambos mirando el mismo punto sobre sus manos.

—Siempre estará aquí en medio. Cada cosa que pase con nosotros la resentirá él.

—Podemos aprender.

—Sí, podemos aprender, pero cuanto tiempo nos llevará eso ¿meses? ¿Años? ¿Vidas?

—Yo te prometo cuidarlos a ambos —Harry levantó la mirada y Draco lo hizo igual. El verde con el gris de sus ojos se encontraron. En el gris reinaba el miedo, en el verde el anhelo de una vida mejor.

—Eres San Potter, no puedo esperar otra cosa de ti —Harry sonrió pero al ver como el terror volvía a los ojos del rubio, su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca—, pero la gente dirá mil cosas, él no se parecerá a ti, será obvio que no es tu hijo.

—Es mi hijo —Harry estaba determinado a no alejar a Malfoy de su lado— en el momento en que me aceptes en sus vidas lo será, aunque tenga los ojos verde bandera o verde pistache. Pero ojalá que se parezca a ti.

—Yo deseo lo mismo —Harry se separó de Malfoy, pero no lo dejó que se alejara, juntos subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto del moreno, en silencio, tomados de la mano y mirándose de vez en cuando, con las mejillas sonrojadas y las sonrisas traviesas que se fugaban de su faz de vez en cuando.

—Nunca me has hablado de él —dijo Harry, entrando a la habitación—. ¿Estabas enamorado?

—Enamorado no, precisamente —contestó Draco, sentándose en la cama y recargando su espalda en la cabecera de caoba. Harry se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó por los hombros—. Era más una especie de capricho. Cuando me dijo que se casaría pensé: "Es ahora o nunca".

—¿Y cómo es que terminaste abajo? —Draco no contestó inmediatamente, Harry pensó que había sido una pregunta que no tenía la confianza de contestar—. Bueno, si se puede saber.

—Estoy pensando en la respuesta —dijo Draco—. Es una buena pregunta. Supongo que después de todo mi tipo son los fornidos, altos y masculinos. Esos hacen que me sienta como con ganas de ser dominado.

—Yo soy fornido, alto y masculino —Harry se estiró para parecer más alto de lo que era en realidad. Draco desconocía el momento en el que el moreno lo había superado en estatura, pero ahora le sacaba aproximadamente unos quince centímetros de alto. Era fornido por donde Draco lo mirara y su cuerpo cantaba odas a la masculinidad incansablemente, con sus brazos fuertes, musculosos y hasta un poco velludos.

—Pero los lentes matan todo eso —Draco intentó zafarse, pero los movimientos en sus cintura eran limitados y no lo logró, terminó riendo con Potter y dejándose abrazar más fuerte. Tenía meses sin sentir el cálido afecto de otra persona. Podría contar incluso años—. Tus lentes son mata pasiones en cualquiera de las culturas.

Harry volvió a besarlo y está vez Draco lo recibió gustoso, con los labios separados y una última mirada a sus labios rosados acercándose rápidamente. Lo jaló de la cintura hasta que Draco quedó sentado en sus piernas cruzadas, el vientre del rubio chocaba con el abdomen del moreno, aun así disfrutaron de un rato de besuqueos. Draco quedó en una mejor posición y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

—¿Por qué terminaste con la Weasley? —preguntó, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

—Ella terminó conmigo y yo no quise que volviéramos después —Harry acariciaba la espalda del rubio de arriba abajo, arrullándolo—. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que decidí que no llegaríamos a ningún lado. Ella quería otras cosas.

—¿Cómo sexo sin compromisos?

—No, no exactamente. Quería hacer una carrera, tenía una vida idealizada donde no cabía una familia.

Draco volvió a besarlo, esta vez brevemente y sin lengua. Sólo sus labios encontrándose. El bebé se movía mucho y sentía una cierta ansiedad en la boca del estómago.

—A tu lado pudo haber hecho tantas cosas —dijo Draco. Suspiró y cerró los ojos—. Potter, me confundes. No sé qué pensar realmente. No sé si esto sea lo mejor. No me conoces, no te conozco. No eres nada de lo que pensaba que eras.

—Hagamos una cosa —dijo Harry—. Hagamos como que no nos conocimos a los once años. Tomemos en cuenta desde que te encontré en la celda para acá.

—No podremos ser felices siempre. Vamos a discutir —dijo Draco, retirándose del regazo del moreno.

—Eso lo hace cualquier pareja, estaremos juntos, eso es lo importante.

—No hagas como que de repente nos amamos —Draco se cruzó de brazos y lo miró a los ojos—. Acepto que estoy en deuda contigo, no sé qué sería de mí si no hubieras aparecido, pero eso no quiere decir que te amo.

—Yo tampoco. Eres caprichoso y pesado —Draco le dio un puñetazo en el hombro—, no me refiero a tu peso, eres difícil de tratar. Pero me has demostrado ser diferente a como pensé que eras. Para ser artista se necesitan sentimientos y tú los tienes. ¡Carajo, siento que he descubierto un nuevo continente! Draco Malfoy tiene sentimientos.

—Eres insoportable —dijo Draco, parándose y alejándose de la cama, se acercó a la ventana y ahí se quedó.

—¿Es nuestra primer discusión como pareja?

—No eres mi pareja, Potter. Para que yo te considere mi pareja primero tengo que hacerme a la idea de que me atraes.

—¿Te atraigo? —preguntó Harry, expectante.

—Eres sexy —exclamó—, ¿estás feliz? Lo admití; eres sexy —Draco salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Harry se quedó en su lugar, como si fuera a levantarse pero no se movió. El intento de sonrisa se quedó grabado en su cara.

Pasó media hora y Harry volvió a buscar a Draco. Lo encontró en posición fetal sobre su cama, tarareando una suave melodía y viendo una fotografía. Harry se acercó por atrás de él y vio que no era en sí una fotografía si no un dibujo, tres personas, una familia que se veía bastante feliz.

Harry carraspeó y el rubio se quedó totalmente callado pero no volteó, el moreno se sentó en la cama a las espaldas del rubio y comenzó a acariciarlo. Malfoy se relajó y continuó con la suave tonada y viendo el dibujo.

—¿No vas a comer nada? —preguntó Harry, preocupado porque el desayuno se había quedado intacto en la mesa de la cocina.

—Si intento comer, voy a vomitar —Draco comenzó a levantarse, con algo de esfuerzo se puso frente a Harry, en posición de loto y el pergamino a un lado—. Si tú fueras mis padres, considerando que crees que me odian, ¿cuál sería tu reacción al verme así?

—Creo que gritaría, lanzaría muchas maldiciones y no querría volver a verte. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Para saber lo peor que me podría pasar —Draco se puso las manos en la cara, dejó su boca libre y comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Tranquilo, le hará daño al bebé —Harry palmeó el vientre del rubio y Draco tomó de la mano, sosteniéndola en el lugar donde el moreno había dado sus golpesitos—. ¿Qué?

—Si pudiera, te lo pasaría sólo por esta noche, te dejaría encerrado—Draco se aproximó lo más que pudo y jaló a Harry del cuello hasta que sus labios estuvieron a su alcance y los besó, jalándolo más hacía él.

Harry lo ayudó a tenderse sobre la cama y se puso sobre él. Draco no dijo nada por la posición, dado que le molestaba siempre; Harry pensó en que el momento ameritaba que se olvidara un poco de la incomodidad del bebé. Harry lo acarició por cada rincón mientras Draco metía la mano bajo su playera y comenzaba a acariciar su vientre plano, sus costados, su espalda. Levantó las piernas y las enredó en la cadera del moreno. Si antes había demostrado que cualquier movimiento le costaba horrores, ahora se estaba mostrando muy dinámico.

Harry pegó su pelvis a la ingle del rubio, sintiendo inmediatamente la dureza de su miembro. Harry le subió la túnica que usaba para andar en casa hasta la cintura sin destaparle el vientre y comenzó a jalarle el pantalón deportivo que usaba el rubio por el frío, bajo el pantalón gris traía unos calzoncillos rojos que le daban a Harry una idea de su excitación aunque no lo vio por más tiempo. Quitó los calzoncillos y el pene erecto de Draco chocó contra su vientre, logrando con su curvatura, delinear perfectamente la redondez de su embarazo.

Sus respiraciones dificultosas los hacían jadear con estrepitosa fluidez. Sus resuellos los dominaban pero Draco pensó que Harry aún tenía demasiada ropa. Comenzó a jalar la playera del moreno y el moreno comenzó también a intentar sacarle la túnica.

—Harry —murmuró Draco—, la varita.

—Está dura —Harry continuó besándolo y peleándose con la túnica. Draco ya había logrado abrirle el pantalón.

—No hablo de esa —Draco lo empujó hasta que Harry estuvo con la espalda en la cama. Draco se puso sobre él mientras se sacaba la túnica y la arrojaba fuera de la cama. Harry se había sacado los pantalones, quedando solo en boxers de snitches naranjas. Draco comenzó a balancearse, recargándose con los brazos en el pecho del moreno, pellizcando de vez en cuando los pezones erectos, muriéndose de ganas por chuparlos; y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado seguro de que la panza le estorbaría.

—Draco —dijo Harry, ahogándose con su propia respiración, atorándosele el aire por la excitación—, ¿seguro que puedes?

—Mis hormonas me lo piden a gritos —Draco siguió besándolo, encorvándose para no aplastar a su hijo—, desde hace meses.

Con las nalgas tallaba de arriba hacia abajo la erección aun cubierta por los calzoncillos del moreno, despertándolo aún más si se podía, haciéndolo casi doloroso. Así como empezó, abruptamente terminó. Harry salió del sueño de placer como impulsado por una fuerza invisible y al ver la expresión de terror en la cara del rubio se asustó y se sentó, tomándolo por la cintura y tocándole todo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Te lastimaste? —Draco movió la cabeza negativamente—, ¿Tienes dolores? ¿El bebé se mueve?

—¿Cómo te voy a penetrar? —Bajó los hombros derrotado y se cubrió la cara con las manos—. No creo aguantar.

—Pensé que yo te iba a dar.

—Estás loco, ¿y si me vuelves a embarazar? —dijo Draco, bajándose del regazo del moreno.

—¿Es eso posible? —la cara de asombro del moreno no cabía en la habitación, de tan grande que era. Draco se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, pero no me arriesgaré. Ya no sé qué hacer con este como para que me dejes a otro.

—Eso suena ilógico y tú no puedes moverte, quédate quieto y déjame actuar —trató de volver a recostar a Draco pero el rubio no se dejó, por el contrario, se subió los calzoncillos y se paró de la cama terminándose de acomodar el pantalón de deporte. Agarró la playera del moreno y se la puso a medio camino de salir rápidamente del cuarto.

—Esto se le está haciendo costumbre —dijo Harry para sí mismo antes de tirarse en la cama y cubrirse totalmente con las sabanas que habían quedado hechas bolas bajo su espalda. Se reincorporó cuando escuchó pasos entrar al cuarto. Era Draco, quien se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, sin soltarla ni mover ni un musculo.

—Es mi cuarto. Largo —señaló hacía el pasillo y comenzó a golpear el suelo con el talón descalzo. Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a él, con la decisión en la cara.

—Ya me canse de tus berrinches —lo tomó por los codos y lo besó con violencia—, si sigues haciendo eso se te va a terminar la casa. No quiero que dejes de ser Draco Malfoy, pero quiero que dejes de darme la vuelta a la primera provocación.

Con ferocidad y lujuria volvió a adueñarse de los labios del rubio sin pedirle permiso, invadió con su lengua aquella boca que tantas veces lo había provocado. Sin más que eso le entró la terrible urgencia de entrar en él, sin importar más nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Adelanto:<strong> -Iré con el jefe del hospital –dijo Lucius, dirigiéndose a la puerta-, creo que lo cambiaron.

-Papá, es mi hijo, no lo cambiaron –Draco lo volvió a cubrir con todas las mantitas, dejando sólo su carita y la mano con la que aún sostenía el dedo de Potter. En aquella mano había un brazalete que rezaba su apellido.

**Chiste: **¿Si un Maya se desmaya, deja de ser Maya?


	12. Chapter 12

Lo pegó a la pared y siguió devorándole, Draco se dejó comer los labios y no sólo eso, envolvió con los brazos el cuello del moreno y se dejó desnudar nuevamente. Cuando estuvo desnudo fueron a la cama y se dejó extender por la cama, Harry se puso sobre de él y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos en el cuello. Bajó por su pecho y se entretuvo en su vientre, lamiendo, besando y acariciando la protuberancia donde el bebé aguardaba a la vida.

No dejó de acariciar, pero su boca bajo hasta que tuvo frente a él el espléndido pene del rubio, con sus bellos rubios, ensortijados, coronando el falo que se alzaba majestuoso con toda su excitación.

Comenzó besándolo desde la cabeza hasta los testículos, depositando algunos lametones, llenándolo de saliva mientras escuchaba a Draco gemir ruidosamente. Harry no podía verlo por el abultado vientre pero podía adivinar que el rubio estaba sujetándose fuertemente a las sabanas, probablemente imaginando que era el cabello negro de Potter el que enredaba entre sus dedos y le imponía un ritmo.

Harry se ensalivó un dedo y el mismo lo incrustó en la entrada del rubio. El hombre se tensó pero se relajó cuando sintió de nuevo las atenciones sobre su falo. Harry se fue introduciendo, poco a poco empujando las paredes del rubio, abriéndose paso y dilatando para prepararlo hermosamente. El rubio se adaptó rápidamente aunque Harry no podía verle la cara, se separó un poco de su pene y comenzó a besar y a mimar las piernas del rubio. Subió y lo besó en los labios sin haber retirado el dedo de su entrada.

Al primer dedo se le unió un segundo y entre más besos y caricias, un tercero. El rubio lo quería todo, era rara para él esa sensación de necesidad en su interior. Se puso sobre su costado izquierdo, colocaron una almohada bajo su vientre y levantó el trasero para que Harry tuviera mejor ángulo.

—Entra, por favor —dijo Draco mientras se posicionaba esperando más besos. Harry suspiró contra sus labios, besándolo en la mente pero gimiendo contra sus labios.

El moreno siguió besándolo en el cuello, subiendo hasta sus lóbulos mientras localizaba su pene en la entrada del rubio. Lo frotó por un momento antes de comenzar a hacer presión.

El anillo de músculos cedió gracias a la previa preparación. Harry sintió las paredes apretarse a su alrededor y su pene dejó de avanzar a pesar de la lubricación y la dilatación. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y un rictus indescifrable en la cara. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro volvió a besarlo en los lugares donde tenía alcance. Draco comenzó a buscar su boca, se encontraron besándose apasionadamente. Propinándose mordidas y empujones.

Draco necesitaba el movimiento de Harry entrando y saliendo. Movió la cadera, pegándose a la pelvis del moreno y él comprendió el mensaje. Se separó un poco, acarició los pezones de Draco y salió de su interior casi totalmente hasta que volvió a arremeter tocando en el proceso el punto especial de Draco. El rubio gritó, se aferró a la almohada y enterró la cabeza entre los cojines.

Harry repitió el movimiento, jadeando de excitación, escuchando embelesado como el rubio gritaba y gemía, mientras se retorcía. Salió de él y lo puso a cuatro patas para penetrarlo nuevamente, Draco gemía más pero se dejaba hacer. Con su trasero expuesto, Harry lo sujetó de las caderas y de pronto toda la situación se volvió en erótica y excitante. Verse a sí mismo como se enterraba en ese apretado pasaje mientras veía la mano de Draco masajearse, llevando el ritmo acompasado de sus estocadas y sus masturbaciones. Harry vio como el rubio se inclinó hacia adelante, pegando la frente a las almohadas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, parando en seco, decidido a detenerse si Draco se sentía mal.

—Sí, casi me vengo —respiraba agitadamente mientras se sostenía todo su miembro desde la base de los huevos—. Sigue.

Harry volvió a salir e introducirse, esta vez más consciente de la fuerza de cada estocada, sentía tanto placer desde su zona genital que por momentos perdía el sentido de con quien estaba. Los gemidos de Draco volvieron a escucharse, el rubio se levantó de nuevo y pegó su espalda al pecho del rubio, giró la cabeza y Harry lo interceptó y se besaron apasionadamente.

Las estocadas de Harry se hicieron cada vez más erráticas, más fuertes y desatinadas. Se separaron, Harry lo puso boca arriba, lo beso y mientras pegaba su frente con la de él lo penetraba de nuevo.

Siguieron por un momento más, mientras Draco lo tenía apresado con sus piernas hasta que ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo, apretándose el uno con el otro, sintiendo las corrientes eléctricas, tan pegados que las chispas saltaron. Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar. Draco sintió una ligera punzada en el bajo vientre pero eso no impidió que se dejara arrastrar hasta el límite, por un ligero espacio de tiempo, sintiéndolo como si hubieran subido al cielo un par de años.

Juntos jadearon al mismo tiempo para recuperar el aire que no habían recibido sus pulmones llenando la habitación de jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas, tratando de recuperar el ritmo. Harry se recostó al lado del rubio, ambos respirando agitadamente aún. Draco se acariciaba el vientre, justo donde había sentido la punzada pero pensando en las estrellas que había visto cuando habían llegado juntos.

Había sido su segunda experiencia como pasivo y, como en la primera, no había estado nada, nada mal. Hombres como Potter eran para eso, para darle duro y para disfrutarse a lo grande, dejarse llevar por sus instintos carnales, dejarse hacer hasta que lo llevaran a la locura. Potter era el prototipo de hombre del que se pelan mujeres y hombres por igual, de esos que uno esperaba encontrar en una construcción, con sus musculosos brazos a la intemperie, bronceándose deliciosamente, con el sudor escurriendo por todo su cuerpo.

Draco se levantó en un codo, mirando a Harry quien tenía los ojos cerrados, se veía relajado. De un rápido movimiento lamió su mejilla, llevándose las gruesas gotas de sudor que recorrían su rostro, otorgándole esa imagen brillante a su piel.

—¿Cómo estuve? —dijo Harry sin abrir los ojos pero sonriendo, satisfecho.

—¿Siempre preguntas lo mismo para que tu poca autoestima no se desmorone?

—Sólo cuando me acuesto con pomposos como tú —Harry se giró y abrió los ojos para verlo. Lo que se podía.

—Tienes un nueve. Más te vale subir esa nota —Draco se acomodó en su pecho, pegando la oreja a su piel y escuchando los latidos de su corazón. El vientre quedó muy pegado al costado del moreno, detalle que aprovechó para acariciarlo.

—La subiré, por supuesto —Harry siguió acariciando su vientre. Estuvieron a punto de dormirse hasta que escucharon lo que pareció el rugido de un león.

—Potter, ¿te comiste a un león vivo y ruge en tu pecho?

—No, fue tu estómago, no has comido en todo el día.

—¿Y qué estás esperando para traerme algo de la cocina, una invitación por escrito? —Harry soltó una carcajada como las que caracterizaban a Sirius. Una de las más épicas carcajadas que parecían el ladrido de un perro grande.

—Está bien —se sentó y se puso el pantalón gris que le había quitado a Draco—. No te vayas a dormir.

—Te esperaré aquí sentado.

Mientras Harry bajaba a la cocina a preparar un par de sándwiches y una jarra de jugo. Al volver a la habitación no encontró a Draco donde lo había dejado pero sí escuchó el sonido del agua caer en la regadera. Depositó la bandeja con la comida en la mesita de noche y abrió la puerta del baño. En la cortina Harry pudo distinguir la figura del rubio. Harry sintió una opresión en el pecho, no fue algo malo, no precisamente. Sintió como si fuera cualquier otra persona pero nadie podría reemplazar al Slytherin nunca.

Tocó la puerta y el rubio se asomó por la cortina. Las gotas de agua se escurrían por su cara hasta su barbilla y los mechones de cabello rubio se adherían a toda su cara hasta su cuello y hombros.

—¿Quieres bañarte? Acabo de entrar.

Después de ducharse y hacer el amor por segunda vez, ambos comieron los emparedados que hizo Harry. Draco se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso por lo de la cena con sus padres. No quería ver ni escuchar nada malo de parte de ellos. Tampoco esperaba abrazos y besos pero pensó que claramente él tenía más motivas para estar molesto con ellos. Recordó brevemente los cinco largos años que había pasado en soledad, sin saber si ellos seguían vivos o habían muerto. Sin recibir una carta. Ellos se olvidaron totalmente de él.

Ahora le habían escrito a Potter para decirle que estaban formalmente invitados a compartir con ellos la cena en Malfoy Manor.

—Siéntate, cuando tengamos que irnos no podrás caminar —Harry estaba leyendo el periódico tranquilamente, con el rabillo del ojo veía a Draco caminar de un lado a otro de la sala, sólo esperando que se dieran las seis para partir. Ya habían tomado el té, aunque Draco difícilmente le había dado dos tragos.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Es la quinta vez que te lo digo, te vez elegante —el moreno no despegó la vista del periódico, pero no lo necesitaba para saber que usaba una elegante túnica negra con costuras plateadas en las empuñaduras de las manos y en el cuello. Su cabello lo había peinado hacia atrás aunque algunos mechones rebeldes aún escapaban hacia el frente pero los echaba para atrás de un simple manotazo. Traía un par de anillos, entre ellos el de la familia Malfoy que su padre le dio a los dieciséis años.

—No me has visto —Harry dejó el periódico, se levantó y caminó hasta ponerse frente a él. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo, aun con el vientre entre ambos lo besó en los labios y lo pegó a su pecho. Draco luchó un poco pero al final se dejó hacer.

—No te he quitado la mirada de encima desde que desperté por la mañana. Te vez hermoso con lo que sea que vistas —Draco se relajó notablemente entre sus brazos—. No tengas miedo de tus padres, quienes te deben una explicación son ellos, recuérdalo.

—Nunca lo admitirán.

—Eso no importa, si es necesario yo les gritaré para que tú no te exaltes.

—No puedes gritarle a mis padres —Draco no podía cubrir la sonrisa que se instaló en su cara. Todo lo que había obtenido de él le había caído como directamente del cielo. Desde el primer día que pisó esa casa hasta aquella tarde que hicieron el amor en la bañera. Recordó como Harry se deshacía en atenciones para él—. Pero puedes intentarlo.

—Vamos yendo, es un largo camino.

Harry lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo por otra puerta que Draco no había explorado. Salieron a un jardín que a Draco se le antojó para tomar los desayunos de vez en cuando.

—¿Por qué no había visto este jardín?

—No suelo salir por acá. Así ha estado desde que lo encontré —Atravesaron una puerta de madera con remaches de hierro y rodeada de plantas y llegaron a lo que claramente era un garaje con un coche estacionado.

—¿Es tuyo? —Draco estaba asombrado de que el Gryffindor tuviera un coche, ni siquiera él se había aventurado nunca a comprar y conducir uno, por lo que sabía eran muy peligrosos—. Yo no me subo a eso.

—Es muy seguro. No lo saco muy seguido, pero me agrada conducirlo cuando son grandes distancias —Harry lo volvió a jalar y a posicionarlo junto a la puerta del copiloto la cual abrió para él—. Entra.

—La gente me verá así.

—Está encantado para que la gente del exterior sólo vea a dos personas que no platican ni se mueven. Eso les da más miedo y no se acercan ni miran el coche.

El coche era un volvo S40 de cuatro puertas en color negro con vidrios polarizados ligeramente. El auto brillaba como nuevo, Draco reconoció una capa de magia en él para ahuyentar la suciedad y el polvo.

Draco entró al coche y se puso en cinturón de seguridad, miró al frente y cuando Harry se posicionó frente al volante no dijo nada ni volteó a mirarlo si quiera. Harry dio un movimiento de varita y la pared frente a ellos comenzó a moverse, Draco se dio cuenta de que era el portón de una cochera que se levantó para dejarlos salir. El moreno hizo salir el auto y la puerta del garaje se cerró, aceleró y se perdieron en la avenida.

El tráfico era fluido, Draco calculó que hasta Wiltshire harían cerca de una hora, se puso cómodo, movió el asiento y se dedicó a mirar la gente pasar en la calle.

—Vamos a llegar tarde.

—En cuanto salgamos a la carretera lo hare invisible y llegaremos a Wiltshire volando.

—¿Seguro que sabes manejar esta cosa? —Draco se apretó más contra el asiento y volteó a mirarlo con cara de terror.

—Claro que sí, tengo varios años con él, no te preocupes —Harry le sonrió y eso pareció relajarlo un poco más—. Nunca haría nada que te pusiera en peligro.

Draco se sonrojó y de nuevo regresó la mirada al frente. Las mariposas en el estómago le daban una sensación muy agradable, nada que hubiera sentido antes.

—Tengo también la moto de mi padrino. Arthur Weasley me ayudó a repararla después de su última aventura. Le hizo algunas mejoras, él también le puso algunos hechizos a este auto.

—No estás logrando tranquilizarme.

—Confía en mí.

En ratos de silencio y ratos de charlas amenas y tras unos minutos de viaje por el aire avistaron las primeras casa del pueblo cercano a la mansión. Atravesaron toda la avenida principal y al fondo vieron un camino bordeado de árboles. Los muggles no veían nada más que un bosque obscuro y sórdido, pero ellos veían un camino con el sol atravesando las ramas, la luz que se filtraba y bailaba con el viento, sonando el viento entre las hojas.

Cruzaron una reja muy alta, atravesaron un camino de grava y Harry se estacionó frente al pórtico. Al fondo podían ver un lago, pero desviaron la mirada cuando la puerta a su izquierda se abrió y por ella salieron Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

Cuando Draco lo vio no pudo evitar que su corazón saltara de la emoción de volver a verlos. Después de todo eran sus padres, lo habían protegido cuando él lo había necesitado, ellos habían estado ahí casi toda su vida y cuando él estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por ellos no se echó para atrás. Las cosas pasaban, después de todo en eso consistía la vida y ahora, a unos segundos de volver a encontrarse con ellos su corazón se emocionó.

A su derecha Potter estaba más al pendiente de él que de la diplomática pareja, tan elegantemente ataviados y con expresiones expectantes, al parecer no podían ver a Draco. Le tocó el hombro delicadamente y el rubio se giró para verlo.

—Ve —dijo, con los ojos brillosos y la piel de gallina.

Draco abrió la puerta pero no totalmente, lo suficiente para ponerse de pie y asomar la cabeza y ver la expresión de sus padres al verlo, no quería perderse ni un segundo. Sólo quería tener una leve idea de sus reacciones.

Aquella mañana Narcissa había despertado de mal humor. Lucius había tenido que lidiar con eso, fue por aquella razón que envió la carta, aunque a nombre de su esposa, con la letra que tanto trabajo le había tomado aprender a imitar. Se había tomado la molestia de hablar con los elfos domésticos que apenas habían terminado de arreglar la mansión, los organizó para que tuvieran preparado todo. Aprovechó que su mujer se había ido a hacer algunas compras y no volvería hasta la hora de la cena, Lucius le tenía preparada aquella sorpresa.

Aunque sabía en qué condiciones llegaría Draco, sabía que probablemente tendrían en casa a Potter y que probablemente habría alguna discusión. Pero todo lo tenía bajo control. Aún funcionaban los hechizos que había puesto su padre antes de morir para proteger la mansión y a todos los que la habitaban, sólo fue cuestión de jugar un poco con las barreras mágicas y todo estaría listo.

Si sus recuerdos sobre el héroe mágico no lo engañaban, todo saldría a pedir de boca.

La hora se acercaba y para entonces él ya estaba agotado de tanto preparativo. Los elfos corrían de un lugar para otro, preparando, limpiando, adecuando y hechizando. Todo debía estar perfecto para recibir a sus visitas… por tiempo indefinido.

Cuando escuchó el crepitar de la chimenea caminó hacia allá, resollando e inspirando profundamente, cuando se paró frente a la puerta nadie podría decir si Lucius había estado esperando ahí todo el tiempo. A pesar de la gran carrera que había hecho se notaba fresco y tranquilo, como si nada lo perturbara.

—Querida, bienvenida —Narcissa se dejó abrazar, se veía de buen humor y las bolsas de sus compras estaban en el piso, alrededor de ella. De un movimiento de varita Lucius envió todo a su habitación donde los elfos domésticos estaban esperando para ordenarlo en sus respectivos lugares.

—Gracias, querido —dijo ella, dándose la vuelta e interceptando sus labios, como reconocimiento—. ¿No se ofreció nada en mi ausencia?

El sonido de la valla abriéndole paso a alguien lo interrumpió cuando iba a contestarle. Una sonrisa imperceptible nació en su rostro y tomó del brazo a su esposa.

—Vamos, parece que alguien llegó.

—¿Tenemos invitados? —Narcissa lo miró y después miró su túnica, el imperceptible hollín de la chimenea amenazaba su impoluta imagen así que de un movimiento de su muñeca todo se fue—. No estoy en condiciones de recibir visitas.

—Pamplinas, te vez tan hermosa como el día en que nos casamos.

Juntos llegaron a la puerta principal y la abrieron para ver un auto negro y brillante estacionarse justo frente a ellos. Bajaron las escaleras al mismo tiempo que la puerta izquierda se abría y por ella veían la cabeza rubia de Draco.

Lucius sintió a Narcissa apretar su mano, no pudo girarse a verla ya que un sentimiento cálido le había golpeado directo el pecho. Ver a su unigénito saliendo de ese auto y saber que en sus ojos no había el odio que esperaba fue suficiente para dejarlo clavado donde estaba.

Vieron a Draco dar un paso para salir de atrás de la puerta cuando la puerta contraria se abrió para dejar salir a Potter, justo como lo había previsto. Sintió que Narcissa se soltó y cuando regresó la mirada hacia su hijo lo vio como lo había imaginado.

Su vientre redondo, grande, cubierto por una túnica que se le ceñía un poco. Narcissa le tapó la visión cuando se arrojó para abrazarlo y él caminó hacia ellos.

No pudo evitar unirse a ellos.

Harry se quedó impresionado al ver la reacción de los padres de Draco. En su mente había bailado mil imágenes, todas escenas diferentes sobre la reunión, desde reclamos hasta maldiciones, mínimo la indiferencia hacia Draco.

Estaba impresionado por la reacción más que nada de Lucius. Pudo haberse imaginado al hombre como muchas cosas desde un padre estricto hasta un hijo de puta. Jamás se lo imaginó abrazando a su familia. Se separaron casi inmediatamente y Harry vio el sonrojo en los tres rostros rubios, caminaron hacia la casa y él lo siguió, más por Draco que porque lo hubieran invitado.

Draco recordaba la mansión cuando brillaba con majestuosidad. La recordaba cuando volvió de su primer año en Hogwarts, como, a pesar de ser tan grande y vacía le otorgaba sentimientos de protección. Lo hacía sentir que dentro de su casa nada malo podría pasar y siempre que tuviera miedo podía ir ahí y refugiarse, tomar el té con sus padres, jugar en el invernadero, correr en los jardines y perseguir a los pavorreales de su padre.

Ahora, a sus casi veinticuatro años y a punto de tener a su primer hijo, aquella casa volvía a inspirarle aquellos sentimientos. Se giró para buscar a Harry, aunque los brazos de su madre se aferraban fuertemente a él, nada impidió que se encontraran ambas miradas y que la conexión fuera inmediata. Ahora todo aquel sentimiento que la casa le provocaba lo había transportado hacia el moreno.

A sus ojos verdes como el invernadero, a su piel blanca como los pavorreales y a su cuerpo musculoso y firme como las paredes firmes del que un tiempo fue su hogar.

Alargó la mano, detuvo la marcha y Harry sonrió mientras se sujetaba a él y entrecruzaba sus dedos. Se sonrieron y siguieron caminando junto al matrimonio Malfoy.

—No ha cambiado nada la casa —dijo Draco cuando pasaban por las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta donde se suponía que estaba su habitación. Al fondo estaba la chimenea, a Harry le pareció la más grande que había visto en toda su vida. Un troll de montaña podría pasar por ahí sin problemas.

Atravesaron algunas puertas y llegaron al salón donde estaba servida la cena, dispuesta en cuatro lugares. Tomaron sus lugares, Lucius a la cabeza y Narcissa a su izquierda. A la derecha de Lucius, Draco y a su lado Harry. La mesa estaba llena de brillantes cubiertos, el moreno no supo cual usaría para empezar, con su expresión de horror miró a Draco quien le hizo señas para que lo viera primero a él antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Mágicamente el cucharon de la sopa comenzó a flotar. Tomaba una ración y la depositaba cuidadosamente en los platos frente a cada comensal. Draco tomó lentamente la cucharilla para la sopa, asegurándose de que Harry a su lado tomaba la misma y comenzó a comer con los modales que sus padres habían pulido.

Harry dejó su faceta de macho dominante en el auto, al parecer, porque se tomó la sopa sin derramar ni una gota. Draco infló el pecho y miró a Lucius y a Narcissa, muy orgulloso del hombre al que había escogido.

Le siguió el plato fuerte, el cual fue servido de la misma forma. Harry no estaba seguro de si era carne de pato o de liebre, pero la salsa de champiñones sobre el medallón de carne le gustó tanto que estuvo muy tentado en repetir. Draco apenas si le quitó algunos trozos a su platillo. El moreno pensó en una muy elaborada manera de distraer a los anfitriones y cambiar de plato con el rubio. Una vocecilla con el tono de Hermione le advirtió de que se resistiera.

El silencio lo ponía más tenso, y cuando Potter estaba tenso comía. Terminó su plato cuando los tres rubios iban por la mitad así que empezó a comerse el pan inclementemente. El orgullo que había llenado las entrañas de Draco se había convertido en borra y le había quitado el apetito. Narcissa carraspeó y Lucius pareció asomar una pequeña sonrisilla de burla la cual no escapó al ojo bien entrenado de Draco. Con todo aquello llegó el postre.

Pequeños panecillos con centro cremoso y lo que parecía mermelada de frambuesa. Tan pequeños que podía comerse tres de un bocado. Harry sentía que podría aguantar ni media hora sin una hamburguesa con tocino y mucho queso amarillo. Comparado con lo que había disque comido esa noche, una hamburguesa era un buffet completo. Harry no toleraba la comida elegante, menos la comida elegante con nombres que no podía pronunciar.

Sintió un golpe en las costillas y se giró para ver al rubio quien depositó su mano en su pierna. Él quiso atraparla y enredar sus dedos cuando Draco la quitó rápidamente, sin esperar a más que aquel roce.

—El moelleux está excelente —dijo Draco. Harry pensó en el nombre e incluso pensarlo se le hizo difícil—. ¿Qué opinas, Harry?

No entendía como la gente como ellos podía comer esa cosa partiéndolo en tantos trozos, haciéndolo durar tanto. Si le pusieran una caja de cincuenta piezas en frente no le duran ni media hora. Ellos parecían llevar quince minutos con un simple pastelito.

—Es muy pequeño.

—Es lo justo —dijo Narcissa como quien no quiere la cosa. Draco supo reconocer el esfuerzo que hacían por no ridiculizarlo. Se sintió agradecido—. De ser más, serían demasiadas calorías.

—Draco necesita calorías.

—Draco necesita cuidar lo que come o no podrá volver a su peso —dijo Lucius. Harry vio como los hombros de Draco se tensaban.

—A mí me parece que sabe cuidarse muy bien, he convivido más tiempo de su embarazo que cualquier persona —"Touché".

Lucius se puso de pie, todos lo miraron esperando cualquier cosa, aún que tan sólo expresó unas cuantas palabras.

—Pasemos a la terraza —se pusieron de pie y lo siguieron.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila. Cuando estaban por despedirse una fuerte nevada calló de improvisto sobre la mansión y todo lo que se alcanzaba a ver en la ventisca. Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verse. Narcissa miró a Lucius y el hombre sólo volcó un pequeño trago de su coñac en su boca, lo saboreó un momento e inmediatamente tronó los dedos. Un pequeño y asustadizo elfo domestico apareció frente a ellos.

—El amo Lucius llamaba, señor —el elfo se inclinó tanto que sus orejas anchas cubrieron sus mejillas y su nariz chata casi tocó las uñas de sus pies.

—Asegúrate de que la habitación de nuestro hijo está preparada para que pasen ahí la noche.

—Padre, no es realmente necesario… —dijo Draco, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente.

—No seas tan obtuso, Draco. En tu estado no veo sensato arriesgarte de esa forma —levantó la copa en su mano como si brindara con alguien detrás de Harry y volvió a dar un sorbo pequeño, paladeando y disfrutando del licor mientras atravesaba su garganta—. Por favor, debo insistir en que aprovechen la noche en la habitación de Draco y nos acompañen el día de mañana en el desayuno.

Harry logró distinguir cierto brillo en los ojos del rubio, cosa que no era realmente ilusión pero así la interpretó y asintió con la cabeza. La comida había reposado por bastante tiempo y así, las dos parejas subieron las escaleras dobles para dirigirse a las habitaciones.

Ya en la habitación, Harry no podía superar la primera impresión. El cuarto de Draco era enorme. Se imaginó al pequeño y delgaducho Draco a los quince años ahí acostado en la cama, apenas una manchita en tan enorme cama con doseles hasta el techo de tres metros, de postes anchos y gruesas telas colgando. Las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas de par en par y a pesar de la tormenta de nieve que caía afuera, una suave brisa llegaba hasta ellos, ondeando así las satinadas cortinas, tan ligeras y largas que casi llegaban hasta ellos.

Draco se sentó en la cama y Harry lo siguió, sintiendo que no podía cerrar la boca y admirar todo con discreción. La risita a su lado lo volvió a la realidad.

—Parece que nunca habías visto un techo blanco.

—¿Ah, es blanco? —dijo Harry, dándole a entender al rubio que lo último que había notado había sido el color de las paredes, que por cierto eran algo así como color perla.

—De hecho es color marfil —dijo Draco, mirando el techo también. Comenzó a desatarse la túnica, a quitarse los zapatos y se despeinó un poco.

—Sólo tú podrías distinguir el color marfil del beige y del perla. Y, además poder darme cien razones de porque es tan diferente del blanco.

—Soy un artista completo —se puso de pie y la túnica calló, dejándolo solo en la ropa delgada que llevaba de fondo. Caminó hasta la cabecera y comenzó a jalar los cobertores y las sabanas, se metió entre ellas y con cansancio comenzó a recostarse.

Harry dio tres pasos y se situó a su lado casi totalmente desnudo. Draco no vio a donde arrojó la ropa, pero tampoco tenía energías para levantarse a ver.

—Parece que la cena con tus padres salió bien. Nadie tocó el tema de… —lo pensó por un momento—, de nada, de hecho.

—¿Tú por qué crees que nos invitaron a desayunar? Hay más tiempo para discutir entre el desayuno y el almuerzo, ahí es donde de verdad escucharas a la familia Malfoy.

Harry notó que Draco de verdad estaba cansado. Recordó la tarde en Grimmauld Place, la noche que pasaron juntos y el pesado ambiente del desayuno con Ginny. Se acurrucó a sus espaldas y pasó los brazos hasta que lo cubrió totalmente. Juntos cerraron los ojos y decidieron ignorar los pensamientos de lo que pasaría el día siguiente.

Cuando Harry despertó encontró el lugar de Draco vacío y frío. Harry se vistió inmediatamente y salió de la habitación. Se colgó la túnica en el brazo y mientras caminaba se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa. Se colocó bien el cinturón y bajó las escaleras hacia el recibidor, recordando el camino que habían recorrido la noche anterior Draco y él.

Atinadamente entró al comedor y se encontró únicamente a Lucius quien leía el diario y bebía una taza de té. Al lado izquierdo de él, brincándose un lugar estaba todo dispuesto para el desayuno de una persona. Harry se quedó de pie y simplemente carraspeó.

—Buenos días, Potter —Lucius bajó el diario y lo vio a los ojos. Algo en la expresión del hombre no le gustó al moreno—. Toma asiento, está todo dispuesto para tu desayuno.

—Gracias —Harry se sentó en el lugar que Lucius le había indicado pero no tocó nada—. Estoy buscando a Draco.

—Mi hijo y Narcissa salieron por un momento. Desayuna, Potter.

Harry vio desconfiadamente las tostadas francesas y la mermelada. Desde el jugo de naranja hasta la mantequilla le parecía demasiado sospechoso. Se abstuvo de tocar los cubiertos. Lucius le sonrió y depositó el diario al lado de Harry, le dio un sorbo a su taza de té y lanzo una carcajada.

—Como gustes, Potter.

—No suelo desayunar tan temprano. Gracias.

—¿Temprano? Potter, son casi las nueve de la mañana —Harry levantó una ceja—. Bueno, son las costumbres de cada quien. Déjeme agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi hijo. Apoyarlo de esa manera, tan desinteresada, aunque déjeme decirle, señor Potter, que le será devuelto cada knutt que usted ha invertido en servicio de mi hijo.

—Eso no es necesario, y se lo dije a Draco —dijo Harry un poco aireado—. No necesito que me paguen nada, además, Draco y yo formaremos una familia.

Lucius se estremeció completo, soltando una atronadora carcajada.

—Pero qué cosas dice, Potter. Mi hijo volvió con su familia, claro que ya no lo necesita. Que compara el contenido de mis bóvedas en Gringots con las suyas, Potter. Mi fortuna ha mantenido holgadamente a generaciones y generaciones de Malfoys que no han movido ni un dedo para generar dinero y despilfarrarlo en lo que lo gastaron.

—Pero ustedes lo dejaron solo.

—¿Eso te dijo, Potter? —Lucius movió la mano como espantando una mosca que lo molestaba—. Draco a veces es tan dramático. Draco fue quien nos dejó, después de todo, quería enfrentarse al mundo él sólo, como cualquier tonto y soñador joven que cree que puede conquistar al mundo únicamente con su varita y tres galeones.

Harry se quedó sin palabras. Draco había sido criado de cierta forma que desde el principio no había quedado con el tipo de vida que le había contado a Harry que había llevado los últimos cinco años.

—¿No lo entiende, Potter? —Harry levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos—. Cuando mi hijo vio que se le terminaban las opciones apareció usted y todo volvió a estar bien hasta que llegamos nosotros.

—Draco estaba muy molesto con ustedes.

—Claro, despilfarró su dinero y cuando nos negamos a enviarle más se desentendió de nosotros.

—Usted está mintiendo —dijo Harry—. No sé cómo el ministerio permitió que se fuera, como un inocente padre de familia.

—Es la suerte de los Malfoy —sonrió sardónicamente, llenando el corazón de Harry de incertidumbre—. Si conoces el orgullo, Potter, te sugiero que te vayas. Que te vayas y no vuelvas a buscarlo. Aléjate de mi familia.

Harry se puso de pie, confundido como estaba, con mil cosas rondándole en la cabeza sintió que explotaría. Salió dando trompicones del comedor y en el caminó atropelló a Narcissa quien lo miró desconcertada.

Harry no supo lo que murmuró la mujer, sólo se dio cuenta que había estado reteniendo la respiración en el pecho. Comenzó a hiperventilar cuando había salido de Wiltshire en el auto volador, se transportaba a gran velocidad. Bajó los vidrios y el aire comenzó a zumbarle en los oídos. Las palabras de Lucius aún rezumaban en su mente. Para Draco había sido conveniente encontrarlo. Ya no lo necesitaba.

Ahora no sabía qué pensar, estaba a punto de regresarse a la mansión para encarar al rubio cuando algo entró volando al auto y perdió el control, el vehículo comenzó a caer en picada hasta chocar con la fría superficie de un lago. Unas solitarias burbujas salieron antes de que la superficie volviera a congelarse totalmente.

* * *

><p>Ya sé que me tardé, lo siento por eso. Me dio depresion que puse un nuevo fic y nadie lo peló, bueno, algunas personas y se lo agradezco.<p>

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por todos sus comentarios. A los que leen y no dejan comentarios, no les deseó mal pero ojalá que pisen una pieza de lego descalzos.

No es cierto, muchas gracias igualmente por leer aunque me gustaría saber lo que piensan del fic. Si es mucho drama o si es poco, si Draco está muy gordo o muy flaco, si Harry es muy educado o muy animal. Cosas así. Yo le eché mucha galleta a este fic y creo que se cumplió el propósito.

Malas noticias para todos quienes están leyendo esto: El fic está por terminarse. No he escrito el epilogo, por consiguiente ya no habrá adelantos, chiste sí, para que se consuelen.

**Chiste: **- Doctor, doctor, tengo un caso agudo de herpes, gonorrea, peste  
>bubónica, sífilis y SIDA.<br>- No se preocupe, le ingresaremos en un cuarto particular y le  
>pondremos a dieta de pizza.<br>- ¿Pizza? ¿Y eso me curara?  
>- No, pero es que es lo único que cabe por debajo de la puerta.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Harry lo había dejado ahí. En palabras de su padre, Potter había reconsiderado la idea de cargar con un hijo que no era de él. Draco sabía que ahí había algo sospechoso, todo con la firma de Lucius. Aquel día lo vio salir de la mansión como alma que llevaba el diablo, entró al auto y lo encendió, arrancó y se perdió en el aire. Draco apenas había llegado a la puerta de entrada cuando el auto de Harry sólo era una mota negra en el cielo.

Inmediatamente sintió la mano pesada y grande de su padre en el hombro. Draco no entendía lo que había sucedido, se giró y lo encaró.

Ya no recordaba exactamente todo lo que había gritado, sólo recordaba las palabras de Lucius: "No está dispuesto a cargar con una responsabilidad que no le corresponde, el héroe". Draco gritó y gritó hasta que se le terminó la voz. Claro que no le creía, él conocía muy bien como Lucius podía mentir sin titubear.

Desde aquel día todas las palabras con aquel hombre se terminaron. Su madre entraba por las noches a su habitación, siempre acompañada de una jarrita y dos tazas para te, unas cuantas galletas y ocultos en la túnica, uno cuantos chocolates. Sentía que ella comprendía sus sentimientos. Todo lo que había creído que tendría con él, la tranquilidad y la independencia que había soñado se había esfumado y de nuevo se sentía atrapado en aquella jaula.

A veces ella lo encontraba boca arriba en la cama, acariciándose el vientre y platicando con su hijo, imaginándose posibles escenas de Harry y él reencontrándose y aclarando los malentendidos sembrados por su padre.

Su propio padre traicionándolo así, pero qué podía esperar realmente del hombre que no se la pensó ni un segundo para abandonar a su familia y largarse, dejándolos a ellos hasta el cuello de problemas y deshonra. De esa forma pasó aquellas dos largas semanas que le parecieron el infierno mismo.

Estaba viendo la nevada cruda, con las ventanas de su habitación cerradas. Se acariciaba el vientre como recordaba que Harry lo hacía y sólo así lograba tranquilizarlo. Hasta él podía sentir la ausencia del moreno.

La puerta tronó a sus espaldas y regresó al presente, dos semanas después de que alguien había jugado con ellos.

—Draco.

Era Lucius, de nuevo, intentando que le dijera algo.

—Vamos a salir a cenar tu madre y yo, si quieres puedes acompañarnos.

Draco se giró y lo miró con los mismos ojos vacíos. Parpadeó un par de veces y por un momento se olvidó de por qué estaba tan enojado con él. "Potter" recordó.

—¿Por qué hiciste que se fuera?

—¿Para qué lo necesitas teniéndonos a nosotros, tu familia?

—Porque ya soy grande, quiero formar mi propia familia y él me aceptó a pesar de todo lo que tú le hiciste. A demás de que ustedes me abandonaron en primer lugar.

—Pero volvimos por ti, Draco. Cuando vimos que estabas en problemas con ese. Potter —dijo Lucius como si escupiera el apellido de Harry.

—Yo ya no los necesito, no cuando lo tengo a él. Ahora él y mi hijo son mi familia. Esta mansión ya no es mi hogar —Draco le dio la espalda, quitándose rápidamente una lágrima que se le escapaba de los ojos—. Vete, no quiero verte.

Lucius guardó silencio un par de segundos, sacó su varita y de una floritura hizo que un periódico apareciera frente a Draco, el joven rubio lo tomó y leyó el encabezado. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta que ya no pudo más, se puso de pie rápidamente, sin importar su vientre, sin importarle nada más y salió de su habitación. Gritó el nombre de su madre hasta que llegó a la habitación que compartía el matrimonio.

Narcissa lo interceptó a la entrada de la habitación, lo tomó de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara. Draco no podía hablar, tenía todas las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Cuando estuvo a punto de caer Lucius lo sostuvo por atrás. Draco se giró y se abrazó a lo que tuvo a la mano, que fue Lucius; para soltarse llorando desconsoladamente. La mujer le dirigió una mirada a su esposo donde le decía que no comprendía nada así que leyó el periódico. Era de hacía dos semanas, anunciando la muerte del salvador más joven del mundo mágico.

Tomó a Draco por los hombros y lo giró para que la viera.

—Harry está vivo —Draco no entendía pero dejó se llorar, después de unos minutos que Narcissa esperó para que se tranquilizara sólo estaba hipando y ella se lo repitió—, Harry no murió. Este periódico es un ejemplo de sensacionalismo nada profesional.

—Explícate —dijo Draco, limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su túnica.

—No creo que sea apropiado —dijo Lucius. Narcissa miró a su marido por un par de segundos y el hombre bufó y salió azotando la puerta.

—Harry cayó a ese lago, lo encontraron dos días después casi congelado y moribundo pero no murió. Nadie se explica cómo sobrevivió. Este —Narcissa apareció otro periódico con el encabezado de la reaparición de Harry y su estado de salud tan delicado—… fue el periódico que convenientemente tu padre no te mostró.

—Nadie se explica cómo le ganó al Lord —dijo Draco, respirando profundamente pero sonriendo, aunque las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por toda su cara. De pronto comenzó a llorar nuevamente y Narcissa lo abrazó para consolarlo.

—Es un hombre fuerte, deja de preocuparte.

—Dime la verdad, ¿por qué me dejó? —Draco levantó la cara del pecho de su madre y la miró intensamente. Fue en ese preciso momento que comprendió que no sólo le hacía falta o se había encariñado con él. Todo Harry, su forma de ser, de tratarlo y de cuídalo lo había hecho que se enamorara. Ahora que no lo tenía podía admitirlo sin problemas. Estaba enamorado de Harry -Jodido- Potter.

—No lo sé, pero ¿por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? —Narcissa se quitó el dije de su collar y lo tocó con la punta de su varita. Inmediatamente cuando Draco lo tocó sintió un suave viento que, como una tormenta de arena se llevó todo a su alrededor. Sin soltar el collar se llevó una mano al vientre y otra a los ojos.

Cuando los abrió tuvo que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Estaba de nuevo en Grimmauld Place y lo supo sólo con detectar el rancio olor de la alfombra de la entrada y el paragüero de pata de troll. Inmediatamente gritó llamando a Harry.

Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto del moreno pero todo estaba en penumbras. Entró al que había sido de él y encontró todas sus cosas como se habían quedado. Bajo las escaleras y fue cuando vio la luz del salón encendida. Empujó la puerta un poco y lo encontró.

Harry estaba frente a la chimenea, enredado en una manta hasta las orejas, durmiendo tan apaciblemente que por un momento pensó en dejarlo dormir más tiempo.

Se acercó y le descubrió una mano para tocarlo, estaba helado. Cuando iba a salir por una manta más escuchó como gemía y se giró para verlo de nuevo.

—Harry.

—¿Draco? —el moreno se talló los ojos y se quitó la frazada de encima, se puso de pie y se acercó al rubio—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi madre me ayudó a venir —lo agarró de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el sillón de nuevo—. Siéntate, iré por otra manta, estás helado.

—Espera —Harry lo detuvo de la mano y lo jaló para que se sentara a su lado. El moreno vio como le costaba un poco de trabajo y hacía gestos como de dolor—. Pensé que ya no querías verme.

—¿Eso te dijo mi padre? —Harry no le respondió, solo suspiró profundamente. Draco se acarició el bajo vientre—. No te alcance ese día, cuando llegué a la puerta de la casa tú ya ibas muy lejos.

—Me dijo muchas cosas, tenía mucho que pensar.

—No confiaste en mi —Draco jaló su mano y la dejó sobre su rodilla, asegurándose de que Harry no lo tocara se recorrió lo más lejos que pudo.

—No fue eso… —Draco se puso de pie y Harry volvió a ver ese gesto de dolor en su cara—. Draco ¿estás bien? Siéntate, por favor.

—Sólo me duele la espalda —dio un profundo suspiro y se acercó a la chimenea para calentarse. La casa estaba helada—. Hiciste mal en salir de esa forma. ¿Desde cuándo confías más en lo que dice mi padre que en lo que te digo yo? Me duele decirlo, pero ambos sabemos de lo que es capaz.

—Y los dos sabemos que tú siempre has sido un mimado que le gusta que la gente haga lo que quiere —dijo Harry, acercándose a él por la espalda.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo te estas guardando eso? —preguntó Draco girándose y encarándolo, percatándose así que lo tenía extremadamente cerca.

—Siempre te lo he dicho. Perdón, ese día estaba nervioso, me asuste porque no te vi en la cama conmigo y cuando Lucius comenzó a decirme todo aquello… —lanzó un profundo suspiro como si estuviera viviendo todo de nuevo—, de pronto todo el miedo me invadió.

—Ya no quiero pensar en eso —Draco hizo un puchero y pasó por un lado de Harry—. Los dos conocemos a mi padre, podríamos dejarlo pasar.

—Eso no quiere decir que entienda por qué lo hizo ni que lo perdone. Aunque no le importe mi perdón.

—Ni yo lo entiendo, pero dejémoslo así —Harry se puso junto a él en el sillón y lo abrazó tan apretado que Draco comenzó a quejarse. Bajó las manos y le acarició el vientre, el bebé se movió y Draco rió—. A mí me dijo que habías muerto, fue mi madre la que me dijo que no era cierto y me ayudó a venir.

—Hijo de… —Draco carraspeó.

—De mi abuela, un dama respetada por la sociedad.

Harry lo besó intensamente antes de que comenzara a enumerar a sus antepasados, el rubio se dejó hacer, incluso se dejó acostar en el sillón con Harry sobre él, cuidando siempre no ser una carga para el Slytherin. Harry comenzó a aumentar la intensidad del beso y Draco también le mostró interés.

Una corriente de aire frío se coló por la ventana y los hizo temblar a los dos. Se miraron a los ojos y sin saber por qué comenzaron a reír, aunque el alivio y el volver a estar juntos era una muy buena razón para gritar de felicidad.

—¿Por qué lo justificas? —dijo Harry, jalando a Draco hacia su cuerpo con cuidado y abrazándolo, asegurándose de que quedaran los dos cubiertos con la manta.

—Merlín sabe que no lo justifico, pero no tiene caso discutir con él ni ponerse en su contra, simplemente no hacerle mucho caso en lo que dice.

—¿Entonces cuál es su problema de que tú y yo estemos juntos? —Harry lo besó en la frente y Draco cerró los ojos, dejándose embriagar por completo por aquel gesto.

—Celos

Harry se quedó totalmente callado, no sabía si creerle o no, pero ya había demostrado que no creerle no era bueno.

—¿Celos?

—Soy su único hijo, Harry. Ya sabrás lo que es sentir que alguien quiere quitarte a tu hijo. Él reconoce que con su actitud me alejó y ahora que vio que no lo necesito más quiere alejarte de mí para que yo me quede con él.

—Incluso una persona horrible como Lucius Malfoy es un buen padre.

—No lo imites, es horrible crecer con un padre como él.

—Si algún día tenemos una hija compraré una escopeta para espantar a todos los hombres que quieran acercársele —Harry siguió su propio hilo de pensamientos, Draco le pegó con el puño en el pecho y notó como las costillas se marcaban más sobre su piel.

—Estás muy delgado —le puso la mano en la frente. No sabía cómo funcionaba aquel gesto solo que toda la gente lo hacía cuando se preocupaban por un ser querido. Harry lo vio y sonrió. Se sentía bien teniéndolo ahí y realmente no le guardaba rencor alguno puesto que él nunca se negó a verlo. Podría decir que si podía culpar a alguien era a él mismo por no haber confiado en el rubio.

Los Malfoy estaban en Londres, habían demostrado que lo querían cerca y Draco seguía en Grimmauld Place con él. Eso era una señal muy clara y ni Merlín en tutú rosa podría superarlo. Draco de verdad lo quería.

—¿Qué pasó con aquel accidente? ¿Fue real?

—Muy real, salí ayer de San Mungo. Ron y Hermione fueron a comprar comida, no deben de tardar —la puerta de la calle se escuchó moverse y el susurro de las voces les llegó al salón—, ¿Tienes hambre?

—Ahora que lo pienso, sí. Espera, bajaré para decirles que comeremos aquí. Tú no te muevas, descansa.

A Harry el corazón le dio un brinco enorme en el pecho sólo de verlo preocuparse de esa forma. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts, Draco no se preocupaba por él más que para hacerlo quedar mal, ridiculizarlo, verlo triste o preocupado y en general que la felicidad no llegara a su vida. Ahora comprendía que el contrario del amor no era el odio, sino la indiferencia y Draco Malfoy nunca había sido indiferente hacia él ni viceversa.

Harry no entendía su suerte de verse al lado de aquel hombre. Aunque había sido difícil la convivencia con él, tuvo sentimientos encontrados cuando lo encontró en aquella celda, no sabía si ayudarlo a salir o dejarlo ahí adentro. En cualquiera de los casos, él se sentiría culpable. Si lo hubiera dejado ahí serían fechas que no podría dormir por conocer la suerte que había sufrido el rubio. Ahora lo tenía a su lado y Harry quería hacerlo feliz.

—Espera, vamos los dos —Draco quiso obligarlo a que se volviera a tender en el sillón y que siguiera descansando pero Harry insistió en que se sentía bien. Juntos encontraron a la pareja en la cocina, preparando la mesa.

Ron se giró y vio al rubio, su entrecejo se frunció hasta niveles insospechados mientras Hermione parecía impresionada e indignada a partes iguales. Ron casi se le avienta encima hasta que Draco se puso detrás de Harry. Sin embargo, el rubio levantó más la cara, respingando la nariz y pareciendo retador.

—Harry —dijo el pelirrojo—, ¿qué hace éste aquí?

—Ron, Draco y yo fuimos engañados por Lucius. No fue su culpa.

—Casi te mueres. Te dejó conducir alterado y por eso te caíste al lago.

—Claro que no fue así. Un pájaro loco entró por la ventanilla, me descontroló y caímos al lago. A él Lucius le dijo que yo estaba muerto.

—Pues casi te mueres… —comenzó el pelirrojo. Hermione interrumpió a su marido, le sonrió a Draco y obligó a Ron a sentarse junto a ella.

—Creo que el asunto no nos compete, Ronald, si Harry lo acepta en su vida nosotros sólo debemos alegrarnos por él.

Ron gruñó algo que Draco no pudo entender, aun así tomó asiento entre Harry y Hermione y juntos se dispusieron a cenar.

Aquella noche, Ron y Hermione fueron a su casa por petición de Harry quien les aseguró que estaba bien, aquellos días en la clínica mágica habían surtido su efecto y no quería causarles más problemas. Ellos le pidieron que ante cualquier problema se comunicaran y volverían sin chistar. Draco estaba acomodando la cama para dormir cuando Harry entró a la habitación tras lavarse los dientes. Lo veía más cansado, su vientre era más grande pero las ojeras bajo sus ojos lo preocupaban.

No sabía cómo lo habían estado cuidando sus padres. De Narcissa no se preocupaba, la mujer se veía loca de amor por su hijo, aquella noche Harry la vio como lo miraba, como lo cuidaba y como le brillaban los ojos cuando Draco hablaba. No había duda alguna de que ella se desvivía por él.

Sin embargo Lucius era más frío.

En algún momento había escuchado que cuando una persona en una casa tenía sentimientos hostiles hacia una persona en proceso gestacional aquella persona y el producto lo resentían. Aunque si Draco decía que Lucius quería mantenerlo con él, Harry creía que ya era su mala vibra natural.

Draco se subió a la cama y se acomodó, recargando la espalda en un montón de almohadas. Respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos para encontrarlo inmediatamente. Sonrió y su rostro se iluminó nuevamente. Harry llegó hasta él y lo besó tan despacio que Draco sintió como aire recorriendo sus labios, su mano delgada se enredó en el cabello moreno y lo mordió quedito.

—Vamos a dormir, tú tienes que descansar y yo he tenido un día pesado —dijo Draco cuando el beso terminó.

Harry por su parte acomodó su almohada y se recostó. Se sintió extraño de ver a Draco cerrar los ojos y prepararse a dormir en la misma posición pero no dijo nada. Pasaron algunos minutos y se dio cuenta de un detalle. No tenía sueño.

—Draco —el rubio contestó con un gemido—, gracias por volver.

Harry percibió una cierta cantidad de movimientos a su lado hasta que sintió el cuerpo del rubio pegarse al suyo. Con naturalidad y como si su cuerpo lo pidiera a gritos se abrazó a él, sintió el vientre del rubio y lo apretó un poco más. Le gustaba la forma y el calor del rubio, demasiado acostumbrado al frío de la soledad, ahora aquella calidez era bienvenida a su vida de nuevo.

—Y hasta creo que te amo —agregó Harry. Draco se tensó en sus brazos.

—Creo que me contagiaste —ambos se abrazaron aún más fuerte, sellando el pacto que nadie había pronunciado pero que los mantendría juntos.

Lucius no se quedó con los brazos cruzados y de pronto la casa estuvo llena de lechuzas con cartas de Malfoy Manor. Todas enviadas a Harry pero dirigidas a Draco, diciéndoles tantas cosas, desde las típicas amenazas hasta promesas de cosas increíbles. Draco las leía junto a la chimenea, abrazado por Harry y sin planes de hacerle caso.

Las cartas de Narcissa eran más agradables de leer. Siempre dándole consejos o contándole anécdotas de su embarazo. Por supuesto Draco jamás imaginó que su madre había sido, de hecho una horrible madre para luego ser una mujer sobreprotectora con su hijo.

—Nunca hemos platicado de ti —le dijo una noche mientras tomaban el té en el recién arreglado y estrenado jardín de atrás.

—¿Qué quieres saber de mí? —Harry lo besó en la frente—. Prácticamente toda mi vida está en el diario.

—Pero todo eso no me interesa, quiero saber del verdadero Harry —Draco alcanzó su taza de te y le dio un trago esperando a que Harry hablará. Como el moreno no dijo nada Draco decidió hacerle preguntas—. ¿Con quién creciste?

—Crecí en casa de mis tíos, la hermana de mi madre, en el mundo muggle.

—¿No sabías que eras un mago? —El moreno negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y poniendo una mueca como si estuviera orgulloso—. Entonces por eso eras tan tonto en el colegio. Pero volabas como si tuvieras toda la vida sobre una escoba.

—Las escobas sólo las usaba para barrer la calle —Draco se giró para verlo a los ojos—. En el mundo muggle la gente barre con las escobas.

—Lo sé, Potter, mi pregunta es, por qué barrías. ¿Es el trato que les dan a los heroesillos como tú en el mundo muggle?

—Sí, cuando eres Harry Potter y tu familia son los Dursley —Harry se rascó a nuca, esta vez parecía apenado. A Draco le gustaban mucho las facetas por las que pasaba el moreno en una sola conversación—. Mis tíos siempre me despreciaron por mis padres. Odiaban la magia.

—Entonces tu infancia fue un infierno.

El rubio se separó de Harry para verlo frente a frente. No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Él siempre había pensado que Harry había crecido rodeado de gente que le cumplía sus caprichos. Con todos esos dispuestos a dar su vida por él como los Weasley, los aurores que en su tiempo estuvieron con él. Incluso Draco podía recordar a Lucius diciéndole a Narcissa que su primo Sirius Black había muerto protegiéndolo. Bellatrix Lestrange, tu tía no se cansaba de presumirlo y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

—Sólo hasta los once años. Después de eso todo cambió, al menos ya tenía gente a mi alrededor que me apreciaban y que no les pesaba protegerme de vez en cuando —Harry le dio un trago a su té y de un tragó vació todo en su boca—. No digo que mejoró, porque hubiera preferido mil vidas con mis tíos que ver a mis seres queridos morir por una causa como la de Tom.

—Pero debiste haberte sentido amado. Yo hubiera estado feliz de tener gente a mi alrededor que diera lo que fuera por mi bienestar.

—No es lindo —está vez fue el turno de Harry se recargar su cabeza en las piernas de Draco—, descubrir que hay gente que te quiere, que prácticamente son tu familia y después saber que murieron.

—Como tu padrino.

—No toquemos el tema de Sirius, por favor.

—Perdón —Draco se besó la punta de los dedos y con ellos le dio un pequeño golpesito a Harry en la frente—, Remus Lupin también fue amigo de tus padres, ¿no?

—Sí, él fue el primero en hablarme de ellos. Aunque Hagrid me regaló un álbum de fotografías de ellos en primero.

—¿Cómo eran?

—Sirius me contó una vez que mi padre era muy presumido y revoltoso pero siempre fiel a los suyos. Se reformó cuando empezó a salir con mi madre al terminar el colegio.

—Muy fiel a los suyos —Draco se puso la mano en la barbilla como si pensara en algo muy profundo—, puedo suponer que era un Gryffindor.

Harry se rió de la mueca de Draco. Jamás dejaría de ser Slytherin el muy maldito.

—Sí, los cuatro merodeadores eran Gryffindors —Draco iba a preguntar cuando Harry siguió hablando—; ellos cuatro se hacían llamar los merodeadores. Remus, Sirius, Peter y mi padre. Hicieron un mapa del castillo que te dice la localización de cada persona en todos los terrenos. Encontraron pasadizos secretos y lo recorrieron casi todo. Se hicieron animagos ilegales para que no los descubrieran.

—Entonces no eran tontos. Ser animago es difícil. Yo intente aprender una vez pero no pude y me rendí.

—Ellos lo hicieron por Remus, lo acompañaban en sus noches de luna llena. Sirius era un perro muy grande y mi padre un ciervo. Los dos eran grandes para tener controlado al lobo.

—Me suena a que el cabecilla de todo era tu padre.

—Siempre he tenido esa impresión también —Harry se rió pero inmediatamente recordó lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Snape—. Una vez volteó de cabeza a Snape en los jardines y le quitó el pantalón frente a todos.

—Entonces Severus tenía razón en odiarlo tanto —iba a agregar algo más pero permaneció callado.

—Sí. Además de que Snape siempre estuvo enamorado de mi madre.

—Tu madre era muy —Draco hizo una pausa, pensando muy bien sus palabras—… buena persona.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Severus me hablaba mucho de ella cuando descubrí su secreto. Guardaba un toca discos con el acetato de una banda muggle sesentera que a ella le gustaba escuchar. Especialmente una canción llamada blackbird.

—Me hubiera gustado saber más de ellos, ¿sabes?

—Me imagino, eran tus padres, después de todo. Es como conocerlos a partir de anécdotas y eso es mejor que no conocerlos.

Aquel último mes pasó sin ninguna eventualidad más que los cuerpos más redondos de Hermione y Draco. Los diferentes caprichos a los que sometían a sus respectivas parejas. Todo eso entre los nervios de que Harry volvería de vacaciones y el bebé no tenía ganas de nacer. Oficialmente tenían nueve meses aunque el sanador les había dicho que algunos embarazos podían prolongarse hasta las cuarenta semanas.

Draco ya no quería tenerlo ahí. Cada vez se sentía más cansado, más adolorido y no es que le gustara quejarse pero por las noches no dormía y eso significaba que Harry tampoco. Cuando lograban quedarse dormidos la noche pasaba realmente tranquila, seguían durmiendo toda la mañana hasta que Draco despertaba al medio día con ganas de comerse a un manatí entero él solo.

Aquella tarde Hermione había ido a Grimmauld Place para pasar ahí la tarde mientras Ron volvía del trabajo. George lo había mandado a supervisar algunos detalles de la apertura de la tienda en Hogsmeade a pesar de que no quería dejarla ni a sol ni a sombra. Estaban jugando naipes en la mesa de la cocina, Draco y Hermione con las pompis en la orilla de la silla pero sus espaldas recargadas en el respaldo dejando un espacio triangular entre su cuerpo y el resto de la silla.

Habían encargado una pizza para la comida y justo en ese momento cuando Harry parecía llevar la mano ganadora tras perder las últimas diez y ocho rondas, la puerta sonó y Harry tuvo que dejar su juego sobre la mesa para ir a atender. Draco se estiró con trabajos para tomar las cartas y verlas, se sorprendió de la mano ganadora del moreno y cuando instó a la castaña a que mirara, algo en el esfuerzo por adoptar una posición más erguida hizo que algo tronara y el sonido de agua cayendo los sacara del momento relajado que habían adoptado.

Hermione se puso de pie y miró el suelo bajo sus pies. Harry entró en ese momento con la caja de pizza y los miró a ambos.

—¿Te hiciste pipi?

—¡No! —contestó Hermione, levantando los pies para tratar de salir del charco de agua.

—Harry —interrumpió Draco—, vamos a San Mungo, creo que tu bebé va a nacer Hermione.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Hermione estaba empezando a ponerse histérica—. No puede ser, no siento nada, no sentí nada. Ron no está aquí, lo necesito. Se va a perder el nacimiento de su hijo, ¿y qué pasará cuando se gradúe de la universidad? Tampoco estará.

El llanto inundó el inmueble y ambos hombres seguían sin moverse mucho hasta que Draco comenzó a ponerse de pie tan rápido como pudo. Le quitó la caja de pizza a Harry y le dio una cachetada.

—Comunícate con George por red flu y dile que busque a Ronald, lo veremos en San Mungo, busca las llaves del carro y vámonos —a Hermione le vino una contracción y ella cerró los ojos, agarrándose fuertemente de la mesa para no doblarse del dolor.

Harry volvió a quedarse estático con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas. Draco se aproximó a él y le propinó una cachetada más, el moreno lo miró y salió corriendo de la cocina mientras. Se acercó el rubio a Hermione y la tomó del brazo para que caminara. Juntos se encaminaron hasta la puerta por donde salían al garaje donde estaba el nuevo auto de Harry. En el camino vieron al moreno empinado en la chimenea con la cabeza dentro de las llamas y al parecer discutiendo con alguien.

—Gracias Draco —dijo Hermione, apretándole la mano con la que la sostenía—. Tenía tanto miedo de que ocurriera esto y estuviera sola con Harry y con Ron. Espero no quedarme viuda hoy. Ron es muy nervioso.

—No te preocupes, yo ya me temía que algo así pasaría —ambos se sonrieron, Draco tenía miedo de que a la castaña le viniera otra contracción, por eso trataba de llevarla despacio. Al mismo tiempo estaba pensando en cómo se sentiría ya que él mismo no tardaba en pasar por la misma situación.

Hermione estaba poniéndose al tanto de su propio cuerpo, cada sensación, cada sentimiento, pensando todo fríamente y recordando lo que había leído en tantos libros los últimos meses. Sentía una presión terrible en su cadera, su bajo vientre aún un poco entumido y las piernas le pesaban mucho además de la sensación de tener la ropa mojada por todo el líquido que le había salido.

—¿Duele mucho? —Preguntó Draco, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ya estaban ambos parados junto al auto, sólo esperaban a Harry para que se fueran.

—Es como cuando se te acalambran las piernas, pero aquí, en el vientre y como cien veces más.

Harry llegó corriendo y se subió al lado del conductor. Draco ayudó a Hermione a sentarse en el lado del copiloto y él mismo entró al asiento trasero. Calculó rápidamente todo lo que harían, desde salir del garaje, que Harry condujera hasta el hospital sin matarlos en el trayecto y repentinamente recordó su vientre, el bebé se movió dentro y el movimiento del auto lo hizo moverse más.

En el transcurso Hermione tuvo otra contracción, Harry casi choca pero logró retomar el control mientras el dolor de la castaña pasaba. No tardaron mucho en llegar a San Mungo, la única entrada que Harry conocía en el viejo almacén de ropa de aquel callejón. Al entrar en él sintieron la magia que protegía la entrada del hospital y lo alejaba de los muggles.

Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar así que Draco lo empujó para que fuera a la recepción y las secretarias de ahí tomaran el control de la situación. Hermione no quería quedarse sola pero alguien tenía que esperar a Ron.

Draco se quedó a esperarlo, después de todo sólo tenía que decirle en qué habitación habían llevado a la castaña y después subir a su propio ritmo. Con eso con miradas curiosas y otras como si quisieran que la cabeza le explotara. en mente fue a sentarse donde quedara bien a la vista de quien entrara, lo cual era un tanto incómodo ya que cada persona que entraba al hospital se le quedaba viendo. A veces

No pasó mucho tiempo -gracias a Merlín- antes de que el pelirrojo entrara. Se le quedó viendo como esperando que se transformara en alguien más hasta que Draco se puso de pie y con una seña lo incitó a que lo alcanzara.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó el pelirrojo apenas llegando con él. Juntos emprendieron el camino hasta el elevador, cuando Draco se detuvo sintió una ligerísima molestia en el bajo vientre pero, a diferencia de otras ocasiones está se quedó ahí.

—La llevaron al último piso, habitación setecientos veinte —el elevador abrió sus puertas y fueron los únicos en subir. En silencio, ambos se quedaron parados frente a la puerta, mirándola como si de repente fueran a proyectar una película—. Harry se quedó con ella. Tenía todo controlado, ella, Harry estaba aterrorizado.

Ron estaba pálido, no hablaba mucho y parecía que no lo estaba escuchando. Sus mejillas estaban comenzando a adquirir un tono verdoso, como si fuera a vomitar. Draco se recargó en la pared, sintió aquella punzada intensificarse pero no estaba asustado. Todo su embarazo había transcurrido lleno de esa clase de cosas.

Ron parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse así que quiso sacarle plática. El elevador iba mortalmente lento.

—¿Dónde quedó tu familia? —dijo Draco, sobándose donde sentía el dolor—. Me imaginaba San Mungo lleno de pelirrojos.

—Ellos iban a venir un poco más tarde, me adelanté —Ron ni siquiera se inmutó por el tono de burla que le había impreso Draco a la pregunta, aunque ahora no se llevaban tan mal, el sarcasmo y los cometarios pesados no sobraban en una conversación entre ellos.

El elevador anunció que habían pasado el quinto piso, un poco más y serían liberados del incómodo silencio cuando de repente y sin previo aviso el elevador se detuvo. Draco se agarró de las paredes de la esquina donde iba recargado y Ron, sin meter las manos se fue de bruces contra el suelo. Draco lo vio darse muy fuerte en la cara con la puerta y ya no se movió.

Dejó de preocuparse por el elevador cuando un dolor intenso lo atravesó desde la base de su columna vertebral, irradiando por todo su vientre y quedándose en el centro. Se agarró fuertemente y se arrodilló en el suelo. Un grito; su grito llenó el cubo en donde se había quedado encerrado y sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya, más drama, esto se está pareciendo a una novela de telerisa, perdón por eso. Se acerca el final y yo creo que también el final de mi vida porque siento que muero, pero no entremos en temas tristes.<strong>

**Cuídense****, hasta luego.**


	14. Chapter 14

Harry entraba y salía de la habitación por mandatos de Hermione. La pobre estaba sumamente nerviosa por el nacimiento de su hijo y la ausencia de su marido. Otra cosa era que él mismo ya no aguantaba los nervios de que Draco no llegaba. Se imaginó mil veces que pasando por uno de los pasillos días después se lo encontraba con su hijo entre sus brazos.

Se ponía muy nervioso sólo de pensar que él también estaba por dar a luz y que estaba solo. Maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió dejarlo.

Volvió a asomar la cabeza por el pacillo y miró a ambos lados. Por uno de ellos vio a Luna dirigirse directamente hacia él. La joven rubia estaba prácticamente corriendo hacia él, agitada y a punto de gritar. Harry se asustó pero aun así la dejó que llegara hasta él.

—Harry, que bueno que te encuentro —la rubia resollaba mientras se ponía la mano en un costado, aguantando los piquetes de cansancio por la carrera—. Ron y Draco se quedaron atrapados en el elevador. Ron está inconsciente.

Harry rápidamente corrió en dirección al elevador, cuando se había alejado un poco se giró a encarar a la rubia.

—Quédate con Hermione, no le digas nada.

Rápidamente llegó hasta los elevadores y comprobó que efectivamente uno no servía y hasta tenía un letrero que decía precisamente que estaban fuera de servicio por mantenimiento. No le extrañaba que no se hubieran fijado y que se subieran a ese.

Harry vio a un guardia pasar y le preguntó entre qué pisos se habían quedado atoradas las personas del accidente. Él investigó y rápidamente le dijo que un piso abajo. Corrió escaleras abajo y al llegar vio a mucha gente amontonada alrededor de las puertas. Dos empleados del hospital trataban de abrirlas, rompiendo los encantamientos que se habían puesto solos al cerrarse el elevador.

—¿Qué pasó? —se abrió paso a empujones con su placa del ministerio en la mano. Uno de los sujetos que trabajaban para abrir la puerta se giró hacia él, vio su placa y su expresión cambió de una osca a una más amable.

—Señor Potter, no es nada, un par de personas se quedaron atrapados, estamos trabajando en abrir las puertas pero lo hechizos son muy complicados de retirar, precisamente para evitar esta clase de accidentes pero estos dos entraron antes de que se activara el encantamiento. Nos tomará algunos minutos sacarlos de ahí.

Inmediatamente Harry escuchó el grito de la voz que se le hizo conocida. Era Draco pero no decía nada, sólo gritaba como si tuviera mucho dolor.

Harry se pegó a la puerta y gritó, llamándolo. El rubio guardó silencio y después Harry escuchó como lo llamaba.

—¡Draco! —volvió a gritar Potter.

—Sácanos de aquí —escuchó por entre las puertas de metal—. Me duele y Weasley está inconsciente y no responde. No sé qué hacer.

—Tranquilízate, todo estará bien —detrás de Harry llegó un sujeto con bata verde lima, un sanador—. Está embarazado —le dijo al sanador—, y dice que le duele mucho.

El sujeto puso una mano en su hombro de forma tranquilizadora y se dirigió a los de mantenimiento.

—¿Van a tardar mucho? Ahí adentro están dos personas que necesitan atención inmediata.

—Vamos lo más rápido posible.

Harry no se había despegado de la puerta, seguía escuchando por si el rubio lanzaba un nuevo grito pero sólo llegó a escuchar un par de sollozos.

—Puedo aparecerme adentro —dijo Harry, listo para hacer su magia.

—Imposible señor. El mismo hechizo impide que cualquier persona se aparezca dentro. Aunque creo que podrían salir de esa forma.

—Draco no puede hacer magia y Ron está inconsciente —Harry casi se daba de topes en la pared. La suerte no estaba de su lado y Draco estaba muy asustado—. Draco —volvió a hablarle al rubio, elevando la voz para que lo escuchara claramente—, trata de despertar a Ron, él podría sacarlos de ahí si se aparece.

—Espere —gritó el sanador. Ahora se refería a Draco—, ¿el sujeto inconsciente se golpeó la cabeza?

—¿Cómo saberlo? —Gritó Draco desde adentro—, supongo que sí… —Draco se interrumpió y volvió a lanzar otro grito. Harry estaba totalmente aterrado, con los nervios de punta y con toda la situación sólo pensó en una cosa.

—Retírense —sacó la varita y lanzó un bombarda para bolar las puertas, aun así el metal sólo se hizo cóncavo ahí donde había dado el hechizo. Iba a lanzar otro cuando uno de los de mantenimiento lo detuvo. Si rompía la puerta el elevador se podría desequilibrar y caer, y estaban muy alto como para que salieran vivos los de adentro. Aunque le dieron la razón en que el hechizo había debilitado las protecciones y ahora podría ser más fácil abrirlo.

Draco estaba deteniéndose fuertemente el estómago cada que sentía aquellos dolores como calambres que le recorrían por todos lados. Las lágrimas habían dejado un camino por su cara hasta su barbilla y goteaban hasta su pecho. Cuando el dolor se detuvo respiró profundamente, soltando un gemido largo y profundo. Gateando se acercó al pelirrojo quien aún yacía inconsciente en el piso. Tenía las piernas y los brazos extendidos, los ojos cerrados y todo el cuerpo inerte.

Draco puso los dedos en su cuello igual como había visto que lo hacían en los programas de televisión que llegó a ver cuando estudiaba y vivía en su departamento muggle. Sintió unos pequeños brinquitos, supuso que si estuviera muerto no se sentiría nada y estaría frío.

Lo zangoloteó por los hombros y cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo no respondería lo agarró del cabello y le levantó la cabeza. La soltó sin previo aviso y esta sólo revotó contra la alfombrilla del elevador. Se sintió perdido cuando ni siquiera con eso reaccionó el pelirrojo y su barbilla comenzó a temblar, nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se abrazó a sí mismo.

Podía escuchar a Harry gritando su nombre desde afuera, aunque lo escuchaba muy lejos y se preguntó por cuánto tiempo se quedarían ahí adentro. Sintió a su bebé moverse, él también podía sentir el miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo. Escuchó un crujido y creyó que la caja metálica se colapsaría. Un gemido subió por su garganta y al mismo tiempo escuchó otro a su lado.

Miró al pelirrojo tendido en el suelo, con la diferencia que ahora sus ojos estaban abiertos aunque un tanto viscos, pero no lo quería para que le leyera un cuento.

—Weasley, nos quedamos atrapados en el elevador, ¡sácame de aquí! —lo volvió a jalar de los hombros, como si de eso dependiera que salieran pronto. Sin embargo Ron no le respondió, volvió a gemir y se puso una mano en la cabeza.

Draco lo vio sostenerse la cabeza y ya no se movió. Lo volvió a mover fuertemente, lo golpeó en la espalda con los puños cerrados y una contracción lo atenazó de nuevo. Apretó la piel de la espalda al pelirrojo, él sabía que eso era doloroso pero ni así dijo nada Ron.

Cuando la contracción pasó Draco se cambió de posición, esta vez pegando su espalda a las puertas, sobándose el estómago y golpeando con la rodilla al gryffindor.

—¡Harry! —gritó, levantando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con frustración. Escuchó que el moreno lo llamaba de nuevo—. Weasley reaccionó pero no se mueve. Se golpeó la cabeza y tiene un chichón enorme.

La voz del sujeto extraño volvió a hacerse oír, Draco supuso que sería algún sanador porque tenía ese modito de hablar algo presuntuoso.

—No permita que se duerma —escuchó y al mismo tiempo miró al pelirrojo mover los pies—. Podría ser muy peligroso para él.

—A mí me importa que mi hijo no nazca en un elevador, maldita sea; ¡Muévanse! Weasley que se vaya al demonio.

—Draco —era Harry de nuevo—, tranquilízate, tu hijo no va a nacer ahí, estamos haciendo lo posible por sacarlos. Ron es la opción más rápida para que salgan sanos y salvos, dile que tienen que aparecerse fuera.

—Ya escuchaste, Weasley —volvió a golpearlo en la espalda con la mano en puño—. Sácame de aquí.

Una contracción lo recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies, cerró los ojos mientras toda su espalda se curvaba de forma casi imposible, extendiendo su vientre y apoyándose en las manos a ambos lados de su cadera. Las lágrimas seguían escurriéndole hasta la barbilla.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Ron se sentó, recogiendo sus piernas y sentándose en sus talones, con una mano se sostenía para no irse hacia adelante mientras con la otra se sujetaba la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y vio a Draco con el cuerpo tan tieso que parecía una estatua y los ojos firmemente cerrados—. Malfoy, ¿estás bien?

Eso lo sacó del sopor en el que estaba por el golpe, la adrenalina bombeó por todo su cuerpo y pensó en qué haría Harry si estuviera en su lugar. Escuchó los gritos de su amigo, identificando fácilmente su voz.

—Harry, creo que Malfoy también va a parir.

—Ron —el gritó de Harry fue como una carga de nervios con alivio, como cuando estas asustado, en medio del mar, sobre una tabla flotando y de repente vez que un bote se acerca a ti con las intenciones de salvarte—. Por favor, sácalo de ahí, aparécete fuera del elevador, estamos aquí arriba de ustedes, justo arriba.

—¿Puedo aparecerme con él? ¿No le hará daño? —Ron vio las manos de Draco aflojarse junto con todo su cuerpo y casi se va de lado de no ser por él, que reaccionó y lo sostuvo justo a tiempo. El rubio parecía inconsciente pero estaba susurrando algunas cosas que él no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Señor Weasley —Ron no reconoció la voz, aun así le prestó atención, cualquier consejo era bienvenido—, tiene que estar bien seguro de lo que va a hacer, la situación en la que está su amigo es precaria —Ron pensó que Draco no era su amigo, pero siguió escuchando atentamente—. Si algo sale mal el más afectado sería el bebé, por favor, concéntrese sólo en nuestras voces, un metro fuera del elevador y sobre su cabeza. Sosténgalo muy fuerte.

Ron lo abrazó, pegándolo totalmente a su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se apareció dejando en el elevador una gota de sudor que desprendió su cuerpo por los nervios. Sin pensarlo apareció justo frente a Harry quien inmediatamente le arrebató el cuerpo de Draco de los brazos. Colocaron a Draco en una camilla y salieron corriendo, dejando a Ron en manos del sanador que rápidamente se había puesto a revisar su cabeza.

Cuando Draco despertó lo primero que vio fue un par de cortinas de pésimo gusto, una habitación oscura y una lámpara prendida de su lado derecho, dicha lámpara desprendía una luz muy tenue. Enfocó la vista y encontró un bulto susurrándole a otro bulto.

Reconoció la voz inmediatamente, era Harry, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar nada de lo que decía el moreno. Se movió en la cama pero inmediatamente se percató de la ausencia de algo. Su vientre estaba plano, aunque dolía con cada movimiento no pudo evitar darse el sentón, inspiró profundamente, en parte por el dolor y en parte por el susto.

Lentamente recordó lo del elevador y una imagen mental de Weasley inconsciente en el piso lo hizo estremecerse de miedo. Vagamente podía recordar que lo abrazaba y lo sacaba de ahí aunque después de eso, todo eran palabras apresuradas, susurros incompresibles y la negrura de la inconsciencia.

El bulto más grande frente a él se giró, un brillo extraño salió de lo que parecieron los ojos. Draco lo vio moverse y la pequeña luz de la habitación se intensificó revelando a un Harry quien había estado inclinado sobre lo que parecía una pequeña cuna de cristal llena de trapos blancos.

—No te muevas mucho. ¿Cómo te sientes? —el moreno caminó hacia él pero Draco sólo podía mirar la cunita, haciéndose una leve idea de lo que había en ella—. Voy a avisar al sanador que despertaste. ¿Sientes los pies? Me dijo que te preguntara eso cuando despertaras.

Harry hablaba y hablaba como tarabilla y Draco sólo quería saber exactamente lo que había en esa cunita. Quería verlo.

Harry apretó un botón en la cabecera de la cama de hospital en la que Draco seguía sentado. Giró su rostro con una enorme sonrisa hacia él y fue cuando el moreno se percató de la mirada del Sly y lo que miraba atentamente.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —Harry hizo una pose como de estar orgulloso de su suerte. Infló el pecho y puso sus puños contra su cadera, sonriendo como tonto—. Por el accidente con el elevador el hospital nos regaló un bebé.

Las palabras de Harry tardaron en ser procesadas por el cerebro de Draco, pero cuando estás llegaron a su consciente el rubio se giró para verlo como con cara de 'qué extraño futuro es este'. Vio a Harry reírse y dar unos pequeños saltitos hasta la cunita. Levantó la mayoría de los trapitos y fue cuando Draco lo vio.

Un puñito alzándose, como si quisiera golpear a Harry en la cabeza por ser tan tonto. O como si quisiera abrazarlo por verse tan bien abrazando a un bebé. El rubio extendió los brazos y el gryffindor le puso a su hijo entre ellos. Con un poco de trabajo lo acomodó, sosteniéndolo con las manos.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que abrazar bebés era cosa de mujeres, pero cuando eres tú quien cargó a ese bebé durante nueve meses, tienes que abrazarlo y besarle la cabellera morena en su cabecita tan blandita, típica de los recién nacidos. Tienes que encontrar la forma de pegarlo mucho a tu pecho, sostenerlo con un solo brazo porque con el otro te mueres por quitar tanta cobija y revisar que este completito. Sus dos piernas, con cinco dedos en cada piecito, sus puñitos compuestos por cinco dedos también.

Draco lo vio atentamente apretar la cara y cambiar su expresión, estirarse cual largo era y soltar un gemido. Vio el pañal que se veía gigante entre sus piernas, bajo su ombligo segmentado. Un par de tetillas morenitas, porque en general parecía que sería un poco morenito. Un pensamiento rondó por su cabeza y era que ese niño más que parecer un Malfoy parecía un Potter en toda regla.

—No puedo evitar verlo y pensar que es hermoso —dijo Harry, metiendo su dedo que parecía enorme en comparación de la manita del bebé. El recién nacido inmediatamente capturó su dedo índice haciendo un puño con él. Draco vio la cara del moreno y distinguió una lágrima gruesa deslizarse por su mejilla.

Con su mano libre, Draco la limpió hasta la barbilla, tomó a Harry de la mandíbula y lo obligó a acercarse a él para besarlo. Harry y Draco cerraron los ojos mientras el pequeñito entre ellos abría aquellos profundos y enormes ojos color verde. Un poco grises y un poco turquesa.

El bebé lanzó un chillido cuando la puerta de la habitación fue intempestivamente abierta y por ella entraron Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy quienes no pudieron dar un paso más al ver a su propio hijo sostener al bultito que creyeron era su nieto. Impulsados por algo entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta. El bebé volvió a llorar y esta vez se revolvió en los brazos de su papá.

Narcissa se abalanzó a él y Lucius sólo caminó un poco rápido. Juntos se pusieron a lado del rubio y miraron a la pequeñísima criatura.

—Iré con el jefe del hospital —dijo Lucius, dirigiéndose a la puerta—, creo que lo cambiaron.

—Papá, es mi hijo, no lo cambiaron —Draco lo volvió a cubrir con todas las mantitas, dejando sólo su carita y la mano con la que aún sostenía el dedo de Potter. En aquella mano había un brazalete que rezaba su apellido.

—Imposible —ahora Lucius parecía perturbado—, su cabello es negro. Obviamente no es tu hijo.

—Su otro padre biológico es moreno —Draco no miraba a Lucius, sólo tenía ojos para su bebé y la mano del moreno que veía directamente y acariciaba ocasionalmente.

—Está bien que sea moreno —habló Narcissa, inclinada sobre ellos y acariciando la mejilla de su nieto—. Cuadra con la historia de que Potter es su otro padre biológico. Qué bueno que no es pelirrojo. Pensarían que tiene sangre Weasley.

—¡Narcissa! —dijo Lucius, aunque inmediatamente empezó a considerar la opción.

—Draco, querido, ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre? —Lucius levantó la cara, queriéndose adelantar en dar nombres cuando Draco habló.

—James —todos guardaron silencio—, en honor a su abuelo, el papá de Harry —le dedicó una radiante sonrisa mientras el bebé abría su boquita, bostezando entre sueños y la volvía a cerrar—. Y Sirius, como lo dicta la tradición Malfoy de ponerle un nombre de estrella a todos los miembros de la familia.


	15. Chapter 15

Horas más tarde Harry le contó que el bebé de Hermione había sido niña. Draco seguía perdido en la piel de su hijo, ahogándose con los remordimientos de que un tiempo atrás había pensado que un hijo sólo le estorbaría y que lo mejor era darlo en adopción. Ahora mismo no podía despegarse de él y cuando la enfermera entró a la habitación para llevarlo a los cuneros donde estaría en observación por el neonatologo, a Draco no le gustó la idea.

Horas más tarde Harry lo ayudó a llegar al cristal desde donde podía ver a su bebé, ya que quería estar lo más cerca de él para evitar pensar que algo malo podía pasarle. No quería ni imaginarse si le dijeran que el brazalete se había perdido y ahora no sabían cuál era su hijo. Aunque él lo reconocería en un santiamén.

Se sentía raro, parado frente a un cristal, con un montón de parejas a sus lados. Mujeres pálidas, despeinadas pero sonrientes, abrazadas por su pareja quien sonreía igual o más que ellas. La enfermera ya le había dicho que él era el único hombre ingresado en ese piso dedicado exclusivamente a tocología.

Una voz lo hizo voltearse. Harry venía caminando por el pasillo directamente hacia él cuando una cabellera negra y despeinada con estilo llamó su atención. Los ojos verde seco y la piel morena, aquella expresión concentrada en uno de los bebé atrás del cristal. Era él.

Miles de preguntas comenzaron a bullir en su cabeza. ¿Se había enterado? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién le habría dicho? ¿Quién, aparte de Draco mismo, sabía que el padre biológico de su hijo recién nacido era el hombre que tenía a dos metros a su izquierda?

Harry llegó a él y llamó su atención dándole pequeños golpes en el hombro a su lado derecho. Draco se giró apresuradamente cuando la alzada voz de Potter llamó la atención de aquel hombre. Algo impensable sucedió; Draco sintió mariposas en el estómago, como cada vez que estaba frente a ese hombre.

—¿Estás bien? —Draco vio la boca de Harry moverse, efectuándole la pregunta mientras a su lado escuchaba otra cosa.

—¿Draco? —la voz sedosa, tan suave que llegaba a cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo lo congeló en su lugar y sólo pudo girarse y míralo directamente a los ojos. El hombre le sacaba al rubio una cabeza más de altura, aproximadamente veinte centímetros que Draco sintió como metros en aquel momento.

—Hola, profesor —a Draco le tembló la voz violentamente. Harry creyó que se sentía mal porque lo abrazó y volvió a preguntarle que si estaba bien—. Harry, él fue mi profesor en Viena. Historia del arte, para ser exactos.

—Mucho gusto, James McArnhey —dijo aquel hombre que se parecía mucho a Harry. Le extendió la mano y el Gry la estrechó por puro instinto, presentándose como gente educada.

—Qué —a Draco se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta, tenía miedo a pregunta cualquier cosa y recibir por respuesta lo que menos quería escuchar—. ¿Qué hace por acá?

—Mi hijo nació ayer, está por allá, el tercer cunero de derecha a izquierda —el de Draco estaba en la segunda fila, a veinte de distancia del cunero con el 'otro' hijo de su profesor—. ¿Ustedes también?

—¡Sí! —el gritó de Draco salió como un chillido, por lo que tanto Harry como el sujeto frente a ellos se le quedaron viendo, sorprendidos—. Sí, nuestro hijo nació en la madrugada. Hoy. En la madrugada. ¿Verdad, Harry?

—Sí, está en este mismo cunero.

—Los felicito —el tipo se atrevió a sonreírle a Draco de esa forma tan singular que siempre hacia que Draco pensara en cosas sexys y en escenas no aptas para todo público. Aquel sujeto aún lo ponía caliente—. Me retiro, van a dar de alta a mi esposa y quiero estar ahí. Además nos llevaran al bebé para salir los tres. Adiós.

El sujeto desapareció de la vista de ambos cuando torció el pasillo. Harry y Draco no despegaron la vista del camino que había tomado hasta que el llanto de un bebé los hizo girar.

—¿Por qué se parece tanto a mí? —Draco pegó su frente al vidrio—, te gustan morenos de ojos verdes, ¿verdad?

Draco sólo agradeció que lo tomara con gracia. Qué bueno que no sabía los estragos que aún hacía ese sujeto en todo su cuerpo. Aunque Harry podía provocarle más cosas con sólo sus manos en su cadera, su fragancia y su presencia a sus espaldas.

Hacía una madrugada fresca, no tan fría como noches anteriores pero sí lo suficiente para echar un hechizo que mantuviera el ambiente caliente sobre todo en la habitación del bebé. Harry se había levantado en cuanto escuchó el chillido reproducido por su varita a su lado. Una semana después de haber vuelto del hospital y ambos tenían las ojeras hasta las rodillas. Cuando parecía que podrían dormir una noche entera, el bebé los despertaba llorando desesperadamente, apretando tanto sus puñitos y alzándolos al aire que era imposible no derretirse por lo tierno que se veía.

Todo parecía indicar que había sacado el carácter de Draco cuando lo conoció a los once años. Mandón, berrinchudo, chantajista y si pudiera definirlo como tal, Harry diría que era malvado. Pero era su pequeño y hermoso ser malvado. El que se había adueñado de su corazón y ahora lo tenía cautivo.

Se moría de pena sólo de pensar que al día siguiente volvería al trabajo. Dos meses le habían bastado para volver su solitaria vida en la vida que siempre había deseado.

Acarició aquella cabecita de cabellera negra y gruesa para ser de un bebé recién nacido. Se había quedado totalmente dormido hacía más de quince minutos y el moreno sabía que ahora podía volver a la cama a dormir el resto de la noche sin problemas, pero no quería soltarlo. Comenzó a murmurar una canción de cuna que le escuchó a Hermione cuando la castaña recién se enteró de su embarazo. Había creído que nunca se la podría dedicar a un hijo, hasta que llegó Draco a su vida; de nuevo.

Sintió unos brazos a sus espaldas y giró la cara, sonriente y todo pero le interceptó los labios, respondiendo gustoso.

—¿No se supone que entras a las siete a trabajar? —dijo Draco, con tono de reproche pero una sonrisa en la cara, mirando a su hijo en los fuertes brazos de su amor.

—No me importa dormir dos horas si puedo pasar por lo menos veinte minutos con ustedes así.

—Sabes que cambiaste mi vida totalmente, ¿verdad? —Draco no traía playera, sólo el pantalón de deporte con el que solía dormir. Su cuerpo ahora era delgado, con el abdomen plano y hasta un poco marcado a pesar de que Harry sabía que el rubio odiaba agotarse haciendo ejercicio.

—Yo debería de decirte eso. Llegaste de repente y te quedaste en mi corazón.

—Ay Potter, eres tan cursi a veces —el rubio soltó una carcajada y caminó hasta la cuna circular que había encontrado meses atrás en el ático. Tomó entre sus manos un pequeño cojín que solían ponerle al pequeño james en la espalda cuando lo dejaban toda la noche solo.

—Tienes que admitir que así me quieres —Harry caminó hacia él y el rubio tomó al bebé quien apenas dio un brinquito al sentir el cambio de brazos pero no se despertó. Draco lo dejó de nuevo en la cuna, con todo su cuerpecito ladeado y una mantita color turquesa cubriéndolo.

A espaldas de ellos aún estaba el mural terminado, en blanco y negro de aquel primer eco que le habían hecho, donde con un poco más de esfuerzo Draco logró que la imagen gigante cobrara movimiento y también abriera las piernas para mostrar aquella erección, de la que se sentía orgulloso.

—Tengo tan buena suerte de quedarme con el paquete completo —lo abrazó de la cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarle el cuello y de vez en cuando lo recorría todo con pequeñas mordidas.

Lo giró e interceptó sus labios, tan sedientos de pasión como los propios. Gimieron juntos pero callaron por miedo a despertarlo. Caminaron juntos hasta la habitación principal donde dormían y se dejaron caer entre las sabanas de seda que Draco había escogido. Lentamente fueron despojándose de la ropa entre lametones, besos y más ronroneos.

Harry giró para posicionarse sobre el rubio quien lo recibió con las piernas abiertas, abrazándose a su cadera, moviéndose cadenciosamente mientras recibía tantos besos, como mordidas en el cuello.

Ambos frotaron sus miembros que para ese entonces ya estaban tan duros como mazos de trol. Usaron todos sus recursos a la mano en ese momento para llegar al clímax y sentir que tocaban juntos el nirvana únicamente acariciándose y frotándose el uno al otro. Eyacularon juntos, manchando su abdomen con la semilla mezclada de ambos. Jadearon, respiraron profundos y se miraron a los ojos.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez sin tanta desesperación pero sí con todo el amor que se tenían dentro.

—Nunca me contaste qué hacías tú en un bar cuando te atraparon y te metieron a prisión —dijo Harry abrazando al rubio y pegándolo a su pecho. Draco se dejó abrazar y se acomodó para encajar perfectamente en él.

—No estaba en el bar, yo iba pasando y uno de los que se pelearon me aventó —dijo Draco, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho—, cuando llegaron los aurores y me vieron en el suelo creyeron que yo me había metido en la pelea y cargaron conmigo.

—¿Vieron que estabas embarazado?

—Claro, pero no les importó. Se trataba de un Malfoy y la oportunidad de demostrar que era malvado.

—Ah, carajo, me cae mal que hagan eso.

—Pero para eso estás tú, para que la ley se cumpla imparcialmente.

—Lo haces sonar como una burla —dijo Harry riéndose y pegándolo más a él.

—Y como ahora estás conmigo, en mi casa y en mi cama te llevaré por el camino del bien. Ahora dime la historia real.

—¿Sabías que los delfines son tiburones gays? —dijo Draco, girándose para apagar las luces y acomodándose para dormir. Harry soltó una carcajada parecida a un ladrido y se volvió a pegar a su espalda, totalmente cautivado por el carácter de su rubio.

—Ya, en serio.

—No tenía donde pasar la noche así que golpeé a uno.

**Fin.**

Tal vez debí suprimir el 'Fin' y poner un 'Continuará' pero por parte de Las Desventuras de un Hombre Embarazado esto ya terminó. La continuación tendrá otro título porque ya no serían desventuras, ¿Me doy a entender?

No lo he iniciado, no he encontrado la energía pero que sepan que esto no se termina. La obra termina hasta que canta la gorda… jajajaja acabo de pensar en algo muy bueno para el final de la continuación. Bueno, bueno.

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de todo el fic. Los espero por la continuación. No me despido ya que me seguirán viendo por aquí con otros proyectos. Alguna traducción, algún drarry nuevo, no sabemos lo que me depare el destino, es un caprichoso.

Deséenme suerte y que a mi vida llegue el amor n_n porque lo mismo les deseo yo.

~¡Hasta pronto!~


End file.
